


don't play cheap with your heart

by futureriegan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureriegan/pseuds/futureriegan
Summary: "Hypothetically, what would you do if you were in my situation?""Get a sugar baby."Or: Yohan needs his higher education paid for. Seungwoo needs to be alone less and out of the office more.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 67
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i. will be 100% sincere. this fic was born out of my thirst for fame teasers seung version. i have no excuse or defense for this but i hope it's at least enjoyable (❁´◡`❁)
> 
> title from katy perry's "if you can afford me"

It starts with an email from the dean’s office that completely blindsides Yohan.

It's an official notice detailing the new austerity measures taking effect next semester and its impacts on various scholarship programs. With very flowery words and soothing euphemisms, the dean apologizes profusely for the unfortunate cuts that had to be made.

And one such casualty…

“You were cut from the undergraduate research program?” Hangyul asks bewildered. Yohan just lies on his bed miserably, face down into his pillow while his roommate reads the damn thing still open on his laptop. “But why you? The teachers were all over your work and your progress evaluations were great. Did they explain the criteria for the cuts?”

“Not to us,” Yohan turns his head on the pillow to look at Hangyul, “but the supervising teachers got more details and professor Lee called to tell me. Apparently, it’s only humanities being completely cut from the program. Undergraduate research in STEM is being downsized, but will continue.”

“Shit sucks, they shouldn’t be cutting anything,” Hangyul shakes his head in distaste. Then gets to the part that made Yohan absolutely _livid_ before he got to the sad stage he’s in now.

“What the heck is this! _It’s our sincere hope that, regardless of this setback, you may consider applying for a post-graduate fellowship to resume your research at our university,”_ Hangyul reads out loud and snorts in disbelief. “Holy shit, the nerve. _Hey, screw art history, right? But please come post-grad with us. Fuck you and warmest regards!_ ”

Yohan hums. “That’s the gist of it, yeah.”

“Oh, Yohanie,” Hangyul says softly, looking at Yohan with sad eyes. “I’m so sorry. This is so unfair. Can’t you appeal for a recourse?”

“No. They’re very clear that the decision is final. Professor Lee said the staff thinks this won’t hold through the semester, that the board is being rash and overlooking places where austerity measures are actually necessary. But, well, I _can’t afford_ one semester,” Yohan laughs humorlessly. Feeling the sting of tears in his eyes, he blinks furiously to push them back because he’s _not_ crying over this again.

It’s not lost on Hangyul, who leans forward and gently strokes Yohan’s hair to soothe him. “Any alternatives? Private scholarships, government funded ones?”

“Sure, but they’re already past the application deadline for next semester,” Yohan says bitterly. “Even the timing of this is fucked up.”

At a loss, Hangyul doesn’t say anything more. He closes Yohan’s laptop and joins him on the bed, comforting his friend the best way he knows how. Yohan lets himself be manhandled into cuddling Hangyul, welcoming the warmth. It helps him think.

An expensive school like this won’t be paid with jobs a university student can get, and the debt will be tremendous if Yohan decides to take loans. He could try transfering to a cheaper, less prestigious school, but how far would that set him back on his goals?

He could turn to his parents, but that would mean giving up on so much that— _no,_ Yohan cuts that train of thought before it can go far. _Out of the question._

If only he knew someone with that kind of money who could just throw it at him, no questions asked. But it’d be too much to ask for someone else to pay his way out of this trouble, right?

Unless...

Yohan’s almost dozing off when the idea strikes and he jolts up.

What if he _could_ get someone else to pay for it? Certainly there must be people out there who would be willing. A complete stranger. A rich, _preferably_ handsome stranger?

“Gyul,” Yohan untangles himself from Hangyul and shifts to a sitting position. He looks at his friend. “I’m gonna get a sugar daddy.”

That startles Hangyul into attention immediately, nearly flinging himself out of the small twin size bed.

 _“_ You’re gonna get a _what_ now?” Hangyul gasps, incredulous.

“A sugar daddy,” Yohan repeats. “They’re a thing, aren’t they? I need someone to throw money at me fast and easy. What better way to get it than date someone for it? It might even be fun. I mean, not to be conceited but,” Yohan smirks, standing up and presenting himself to Hangyul with a little spin. “I _can_ pull off being a sugar baby, can’t I?”

“Kim Yohan, bless your small waist and your big brain, I’m so proud of you,” Hangyul fakes a sniffle, but the effect is ruined by the wide smile spreading in his face. _“Of course_ you can pull off being a sugar baby, look at you!” He gives Yohan an appreciative look. “By the way, that totally sounds like something I would suggest, but since I didn’t get there first, know you have my full support. So, when do we start looking?”

To Hangyul’s dismay, not immediately. After they eat dinner, Yohan sits with his laptop and begins to look up everything he can. “Like the good little student you are,” Hangyul says mockingly, but he doesn’t mean it. Neither of them have any experience with this besides what they see in fiction and Yohan doesn’t like doing things without a plan, so better safe than sorry. Hangyul stays with him for a while before retiring to his bedroom to watch a movie and sleep. Yohan promises to update him in the morning.

He reads everything that seems interesting and useful; articles with testimonials relating good and bad experiences, average allowances, dos and don’ts, what websites and apps would be best to connect him to the arrangement he wants and even contract templates for more formal setups. It’s already late when he feels satisfied with the information he has, but he’s very awake and ready to start. The website Yohan chooses isn’t as strict as he would’ve liked with background checking the daddies to curb catfishing, but it has the most complete privacy controls for the profiles and reasonably good reviews. Buzzing with excitement, he downloads their app and gets to work.

Later in the morning, Yohan walks into the kitchen with a satisfied little grin. He places his phone by Hangyul’s bowl of cereal and looks at his friend expectantly.

Hangyul’s eyes immediately light up at him, noticing Yohan’s tired eyes, very shiny lip gloss and definitely not-pajama shirt showing a lot of collarbone. “Did you even sleep?” he asks, picking up Yohan’s phone.

“Very little,” Yohan says nonchalantly. “But it’s done. Go on, read it.”

Hangyul reads his profile and swipes through his photos, making approving little noises while Yohan pours himself some much needed coffee and explains his app of choice, as well as some of the information he learned on his research.

“Interesting,” Hangyul hums, “Why is your display name _bunnyhanie_?”

Yohan shrugs. “Dunno. I just thought it was a cute name. People often say I look like a bunny. I didn’t think too much about it.”

“Who says that? I, for one, always had you pegged as more of a _puppy.”_

“Thanks, if I ever do pet play I’ll be sure to consider your opinion,” Yohan says dryly and sips his coffee. He gestures at Hangyul impatiently. “What do you think of the profile, Gyul?”

Hangyul nods enthusiastically. “Looks good. Your description and pictures are great, very inviting. I even think you’re a little overproduced for this kind of thing, but it still looks natural. I never saw this one, did you take it last night?” Hangyul turns the screen to show Yohan the photo that was set as his display picture.

“Yeah,” Yohan confirms, pleased with himself. He really liked how that one came out.

“So proud of you,” Hangyul repeats his words from the previous day. He makes a whole show of appearing misty eyed, which makes Yohan laugh and slap his arm playfully. “You also should totally upload that one where you’re wearing that black suit and your legs are crossed and they really make your ass stand out, you know the one? Oh, there are messages coming in already! Did you read them?”

“Nope, I’ve been just reviewing the profile a thousand times. I think I’ll reply after I get some sleep.”

Hangyul looks at Yohan with a very strange glint in his eyes.

“Can I help you with this? Look up some profiles, reply for you?”

Yohan raises an eyebrow at him. “Are _you_ looking for a sugar daddy?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea,” Hangyul murmurs. Then, clearing his throat, “And to be honest, this is way more exciting than anything going on in my life at the moment.”

Yohan laughs at that, “Knock yourself out, Gyul.”

* * *

It also starts with an email for Seungwoo. Or rather, him snapping because of a misplaced one.

“I’m just saying, if you were getting laid, you’d be _way less_ stressed,” Seungyoun sing-songs in a voice that absolutely grates at Seungwoo’s nerves. Since the incident on the previous day, Seungyoun has made that suggestion more times than what was remotely tolerable in the span of 24 hours, and Seungwoo is ready for murder.

“Again, I fail to see the relation, and must you bring up my sex life at my office? It’s hardly the time or place for that!” Seungwoo hisses, narrowing his eyes at the man currently making himself comfortable on the corner of his desk, as he often did instead of using one of the perfectly good, no doubt more comfortable chairs in the room.

Seungyoun completely ignores the threat in his tone. “Any time when you can’t avoid difficult conversations is a good time. As for the place, you were an asshole to your assistant, who is an employee of this company, is he not?”

Seungwoo rubs his eyes. He knows he’s not getting out of this one. Acceptant of his fate, he makes himself more comfortable. “At least close the door, then.”

Seungyoun obliges, then quickly returns to his perch at Seungwoo’s desk, wasting no time in launching into what he wanted to say.

“Yesterday was something else, hyung. You’re always praising Subin, and then you turn and yell at him for a whole minute, in a room full of people, because you lost some stupid email? _Seriously?”_ He fixes Seungwoo with a concerned look, playful expression gone from his face. “I can’t remember the last time I saw you snap like that.”

“I know I was out of line with Subin and I still owe him an apology,” Seungwoo agrees, the defeat and exhaustion seeping through his voice sounding foreign even to himself, “but I’m just stressed about our coming deal. This has _nothing_ to do with my sex life.”

“Hyung, this isn’t just about this deal and you know it,” Seungyoun counters. “Something like this has been a long time coming and your sex life is for sure a factor. I know you don’t like it when I touch this subject, and I’m sorry, but the truth is that being single for so long is getting to you. You’re not built to live alone, hyung, it’s just not the kind of person you are.”

Seungyoun’s expression is so sad now that Seungwoo has to avoid his gaze. His words hit something deep, too, where Seungwoo doesn’t usually let his friend go. Yes, it’s been some long years since Seungwoo’s last relationship, and look how that one turned out. He shuts his eyes and reclines in his chair, loosens the knot of his tie a little, suddenly feeling just how exhausted he actually is.

“That’s a very sweet sentiment, Youn, and I appreciate your concern, but I don’t have time to date, not right now anyway,” Seungwoo says finally, and he hopes his tone makes it clear that this is the end of the argument.

It doesn’t. “That’s why I’m saying you should just get laid, hyung,” Seungyoun insists. “You don’t need to get back into dating yet, it’d just be something to take the edge off and ease you into the idea of being with someone again.”

Seungwoo smiles wanly. “A relationship would be preferable and I don’t have time to pursue one, what makes you think I have time to waste on one night stands?”

“Why are you so intent in making yourself unhappy? You could _make_ time for either one if you just tried,” Seungyoun fires back. “We didn’t build this company by being bad at time management. Won’t you at least think about it?”

Seungwoo has to suppress the urge to laugh bitterly. His last partner would probably have some choice words about his time management skills. Instead, he offers Seungyoun a thin smile and just says, “I will, I promise. Thank you.”

And much to his frustration, Seungwoo _does_ think about it.

As soon as Seungyoun leaves his office, Seungwoo makes himself some coffee and gets back to work. He is touched by Seungyoun’s concern, but doesn’t intend to follow his advice. It’s just better this way.

Except this time, Seungyoun touched where it hurt before Seungwoo could brush him off. His words stick for the rest of the day, making Seungwoo distracted and unfocused to the point that he starts to grow aggravated from his lack of productivity.

Maybe he really should stop making his own life so difficult and listen to his friend for once.

Nearing the end of business hours, Seungwoo decides that fuck it, he’s not doing overtime today. For once, he’s gonna enjoy his Friday. He sends a quick message to Seungyoun.

**Seungwoo [17:49]** Wanna come over to mine for takeout and drinks?

Unsurprisingly, the answer comes almost immediately.

  
 **Seungyoun [17:50]** hell yeah. parking lot in 10 !!

“So, hypothetically,” Seungwoo decides to ask halfway through his second bottle of soju, feeling not yet tipsy but very relaxed. “What would you do if you were in my position?”

Seungyoun gives him a puzzled look and Seungwoo elaborates, “About what you said earlier today.”

“Oh! I’m surprised you actually thought about it.”

“I didn’t intend to,” Seungwoo admits with a laugh. Seungyoun slants him a mock offended look. “But you have my attention. So. What would you do?”

“Hm.” Seungyoun considers his answer for a moment, then shrugs. “Get a sugar baby, probably.”

Seungwoo raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t immediately shut down the idea, prompting Seungyoun to continue.

“Think with me. One, you’d get laid regularly, obviously. Two, you’d spend time with someone who isn’t in the office all day with you. I’m sorry, you’re my best friend and I love you, but we need to see other people,” Seungwoo laughs at the joke and Seungyoun smiles, already feeling a little lighter seeing such a joyful expression in his friend’s face. “And three, you can let it become something more serious or just call it off when you feel it’s time.”

“I see. So what you’re saying is get as much of a relationship as I want from this, in exchange for financial support,” Seungwoo ponders.

“That you’re more than able to provide, yes,” Seungyoun points out, looking rather proud of his pitch. "Of course, you could get all that for _free_ from a regular relationship, but since you keep insisting you don’t have time for dating, paying for someone’s time at your convenience will have to do."

Seungwoo nods. “Okay.”

That catches Seungyoun completely off guard, “W-what do you mean _okay,_ what’s okay?”

“Your idea. Getting a sugar baby. I’m gonna do it.”

Seungyoun stares at Seungwoo like he has grown a second head.

“What? Did you have that whole speech ready and not count on the possibility that I’d be on board?” Seungwoo laughs.

“I did count on that, I take great pride in my sales skills, thank you,” Seungyoun huffs, “But I’ll be honest, I was expecting more resistance.”

Seungwoo crosses his arms, considering how to lay things out. “You were right about everything. I love our company and our work and we're at a great moment. But I can't keep living like this. I'm tired.” _Fucking tired of being alone_ , Seungwoo doesn’t say but he thinks Seungyoun can hear it. “A sugar baby may be a temporary fix, but right now I think it’s a great idea, somehow.”

“God, I _love_ the energy of you saying I’m right, I should hear it more often,” Seungyoun has the smuggest smile on his face that Seungwoo has half a mind of smacking, but his eyes are fond. “Luckily for you, I already know exactly where to get you started, so shall we?”

“We shall, but tell me something first, you seem to have thought _a lot_ about this? Do you have a secret sugar baby I don’t know about?”

“I’ve entertained the idea,” Seungyoun admits with a murmur, but he doesn’t give Seungwoo an opportunity to chase the subject. He claps his hands excitedly and reaches for Seungwoo’s phone on the coffee table. “Let’s get to work then!”

Seungwoo allows Seungyoun to take the reins, on the condition that Seungwoo still has the final word in how the profile turns out, and the other man tackles it with the focus he would give an actual business proposal.

The description Seungyoun comes up with is the quicker part, short and straight to the point.

 _“I’m looking for an equal-minded person who can appreciate a smart conversation just as much as great sex. No time to waste on boys who can’t keep up. If you think you can, try me,”_ Seungwoo reads out loud. “You made me look like one of those over-demanding pricks on Tinder that people make fun of. Don’t you think I’ll come off as arrogant?”

“Of course you will,” Seungyoun says agreeably, earning himself a confused look from Seungwoo, “but this isn’t Tinder and you _are_ in a position to be over-demanding. You want this to be worth your while, right?”

“Sure, I just don’t want to sound like an asshole or like I’m announcing a job opportunity,” Seungwoo raises an eyebrow. “I’m not exactly trying to become someone’s boss here, Youn.”

“Believe me, there will be some boys begging to be bossed around after we’re done here,” Seungyoun winks at him. “I think you’ll see this differently once we have some good pictures to illustrate, but if you still don’t like it in the end I can think of something else. Any other objections?”

“None, actually,” despite his hesitance with the tone Seungyoun used for his description, he mostly likes that it’s short and simple.

“Good. Go get your camera then, I have a great idea for the photos.”

Seungyoun sets out to make the photos look appealing and authentic, and Seungwoo can’t help but be amused by the amount of effort his friend is investing in a dating profile that isn’t even his. Yet he’s grateful for it, because the pictures turn out very satisfying. Reviewing his profile once more, Seungwoo is not only very pleased with the result but also surprised to realize how much fun he had making it. And Seungyoun is right, the bossy description matches well the pictures they took.

It’s done. In a matter of two hours, they already have user _wooya1224_ ready to go.

“Now what?” Seungwoo asks, blinking at Seungyoun.

“Now we wait until tomorrow,” Seungyoun checks the time on his watch. It isn’t very late, but they had a long work day and sleep is starting to catch up to them. Seungyoun yawns and stretches luxuriously, placing his feet on Seungwoo’s lap and giving the older man a knowing smile. “Unless you wanna look through some profiles right now? Honestly, with the amount of ugly old creeps that prowl in these kinds of apps, I think by tomorrow you’ll already have people throwing themselves at the chance you’re real. And, you know. You are.”

Seungwoo just stares at him and Seungyoun raises his hands in defense. “What? I told you I entertained the idea before!”

“Mmm, you _sure_ did,” Seungwoo hums. He gently removes Seungyoun’s feet from his lap and stands up. “Tomorrow then. You gonna crash here?”

“If that’s an invitation, then hell yeah!” Seungyoun exclaims excitedly, all traces of sleep suddenly gone from his voice. “You know how long it has been since we last had a sleepover? No way I’m letting you Uber me out.”

Seungwoo just smiles affectionately at his friend’s excitement. “You know we’re too old for the concept of sleepovers, right?”

Seungyoun honest to god _pouts_ at him. “No, I’m _not_ and neither are you, so stop trying to be. Come on, let’s wash up and pick something to watch.”

* * *

Almost two weeks pass without a lot of progress in the sugar daddy front. Or, as Hangyul likes to call it, the _Yohan Lifestyle Sponsorship Project_.

The first thing Yohan learns is that Hangyul is right: he is, indeed, overproduced. Nobody put nearly the same effort as he did in his profile, presenting either half-assed and too short or overly long and boring descriptions, with uninteresting or tasteless pictures.

As expected, weirdos and scams abound. Yohan is met with his fair share of unsolicited nudes, rude explicit messages and connection requests from faceless profiles. It’s a kind of attention that is unwanted, but not unsurprising from something like this, so Yohan takes it in stride, determined to not let it discourage him from his pursuit. He takes his time replying to his messages, coming up with clever comebacks to many of them while dutifully blocking the absolute trash ones, even reporting when needed. Hangyul has the time of his life helping him with all that.

That’s not to say his time is wasted. He does make some tentative connections in the span of those two weeks, with mixed results. Some of them are even profitable.

There’s this weird man who sends Yohan a high value gift card when Yohan accepts his connection request. He doesn't engage Yohan’s attempts at conversation nor accepts the gift card back, but he keeps buying more every time Yohan posts an update. Yohan gives up on pursuing that connection further, simply accepting the gift cards when they come and sharing them with Hangyul. Some others don’t even attempt a connection, not really interested in his face or in a conversation, and ask to buy nudes from him instead. And then there is another who asks to buy a pack of pictures of Yohan’s feet for an _exorbitant_ amount of money.

“It’s always the feet guys who are the richest isn’t it,” Hangyul says weakly when Yohan shows him the balance on his PayPal. “You think he’d buy mine too?”

There’s also a man who completely fails at flirting or talking about a possible arrangement, but flourishes in all other topics. Yohan figures he just needs a friend and must be desperate to come looking for one in an app like this, so he keeps in contact with the man. The connection turns out to be quite enjoyable.

His most promising prospect appears by the end of his second week in the app, a man named Son Minhyung. He’s in shape and attractive for a man in his late forties, in a way that people would find an older film actor attractive, with a stable position in the high ranks of a pharmacy company. Yohan finds him a bit boring to talk to, not having a lot of common ground, but the man is polite and shows some interest in Yohan’s academic endeavors, so Yohan returns his courtesy.

It’s a Saturday morning when Yohan and Hangyul are discussing Minhyung over breakfast. There aren't many weeks left in their break and they're considering Yohan's options.

“He hasn’t been very direct about it, but I think there’s interest. He was clear from the start that he has the money for it,” Yohan ponders. 

“Yes, I think there’s definitely potential here,” Hangyul agrees. He’s scrolling through Yohan’s conversation with Minhyung, catching up on the latest developments... which aren't many. “Still, I don’t like the vagueness and how slow he is. He’s in this app to find a sugar baby, right? Why is he so indirect when you try to talk about it?”

“I think he’s trying to _court_ me, in some weird way. Which, well— I’m not against being romanced a little, on the contrary, but I have a goal here. More than anything, I have a problem of the _financial_ kind that I need solved, not a romantic one.”

“100% agree,” Hangyul nods. He’s done reading their conversation and is now checking the app for new messages and other potential matches. Yohan turns his attention back to his meal, thinking of how he’d like to spend the day, and the two enjoy the rest of breakfast in a comfortable silence.

Then Yohan hears Hangyul swallow dry and whisper softly, _“holy shit.”_

“What?” Yohan asks, attention snapping back to his friend. Hangyul is still not looking at him, staring amazed at Yohan’s phone.

“Check this out. You won’t believe it.”

It’s a new profile, created only a few hours ago and listed under _'New people who might interest you!'_ The display picture is an attractive close up of a pair of hands undoing the cufflinks of a white dress shirt. There are others of that kind with different objects, and Yohan does a double take at the label of the expensive wine being poured into a glass. And the hands, the _hands_ … they’re broad, strong hands with long fingers and they seem definitely younger than what Yohan has met in this app so far.

The pictures all have this dimmed lighting that lends them a seductive, intriguing ambience that Yohan likes. When he realizes they're actually a set, Yohan is satisfied that at least one other person in this app took the same care as him to put a little more shine on their profile. Swiping further, the final picture of the set makes Yohan’s heart stop. It’s a wider shot of a man resting on an armchair with his dress shirt undone, muscular torso only half exposed and smoothly defined by the low lights. His face doesn’t meet the camera, instead looking at the skyline of Seoul outside his ample windows. It all screams 'yes, I’m young and I’m rich, thank you,'and Yohan is listening.

“Holy shit,” he echoes Hangyul’s sentiment, “this is way above the standards of what we found until now. Can it be real?”

“I think it might just be, Yohanie,” Hangyul says, frantically tapping on his own phone now. “I’m searching some possible words and nothing close to these photos comes up, they seem like they were taken specifically for this profile. I think this guy could be the real deal.”

They fall into an almost reverent silence, staring at the photos a little longer.

“He does seem a bit douchey, though, doesn’t he?” Hangyul comments after a few moments, breaking their reverie. “I mean, that description. This man is clearly high-maintenance.”

“I don’t mind. I’ve slept with douches before for free, I can tolerate a rich one if he’s as loaded as he looks." Decision made, Yohan taps back to the profile and opens the message box. "I’m gonna try a connection. If he accepts and has private photos that check out, then that’s that.”

Smiling to himself, he types a message that he thinks will be cheeky but inviting, then sends it along with his connection request to _wooya1224, 33, businessman._

* * *

If he’s being honest, Seungwoo is happy when it ends up becoming a sleepover. He hasn’t spent quality time with Seungyoun like this in a long while. They mostly talk and drink until late in the night instead of paying attention to Netflix, and sleep well into Saturday afternoon.

After they get up and order lunch, Seungwoo checks the app again while they wait for their food and is surprised to find he already has an amazing 16 unread messages.

“Wh- It’s only been hours…!” Seungwoo exclaims weakly, his eyes growing wider as a new notification arrives right at that moment, pushing the number to 17.

“I _told_ you they would throw themselves at you, didn’t I?” Seungyoun says triumphantly, looking at Seungwoo with such pride that the older man might as well have won a marathon or something. “Well, let’s get going then, start reading!”

Most of the messages are garbage, but they have fun going through them. Seungwoo fully expected the nudes without so much as a ‘Hi’ as well as terrible pickup lines and even one catfish attempt with stock photos of a model. That one has the pair in stitches, because the model in question was hired by their company once for a pictorial and Seungyoun even slept with the guy afterwards.

And then there’s the one that takes the prize for Best Message Han Seungwoo Ever Received, because the guy calls him...

 _“Big boy,”_ Seungwoo is straight up howling with laughter and Seungyoun is simply gone, doubled over and struggling to keep himself from falling off the sofa. “This guy really called me _big boy_ , Youn, I can’t believe this.”

“Oh my god I _love_ him, I swear, I love him. Which one was he again?” Seungyoun grabs Seungwoo’s phone to check, “User _cbc1112,_ whoever he is, I hope he’s having a great day, bless him.”

Calming down, Seungwoo picks up his phone again, still chuckling a bit. “Amazing. I’m gonna reply to him later, if nothing else he might at least be fun to talk to. Let’s look at the other ones.”

“Okay, go ahead, I need some water after this,” Seungyoun excuses himself to the kitchen, still breathing hard. Seungwoo can hear him going into another fit of laughter as soon as he reaches the kitchen.

Seungwoo stops laughing when he opens the next notification. Also stops breathing a little.

The profiles that contacted him had very diverse display pictures, ranging from friendly Facebook-ish headshots to very explicit ones. This one is in a middle ground that isn’t exactly new, but even in the small thumbnail it catches his attention. Instead of reading the message, Seungwoo taps the display picture to open the sender’s profile first.

Zooming in the picture, he can see that _bunnyhanie, 21, college student,_ had a similar mind to his of appearing inviting without showing his face. He’s wearing a washed out denim shirt with its buttons undone, showing defined collarbones and a hint of a toned chest. The picture cuts just above his mouth and Seungwoo feels his breath catch in his throat at how red and plush his lips look.

Seungwoo swipes through his public pictures, and he’s very aware of how heated he feels when he reaches the last one. It’s a near-full body shot of him sitting on a chair, wearing a perfectly fitted black suit with no shirt underneath and red highlights that make his lips stand out. He’s crossing his legs and Seungwoo can see how strong his thighs look, not to mention the generous view of his other _assets,_ so to speak.

Fuck, he needs to get laid _soon_.

Swallowing hard, Seungwoo taps back to his inbox to read the message.

**bunnyhanie [9:36]** your description is intriguing  
 **bunnyhanie [9:36]** i wonder what kind of smart conversations you’re expecting to find on an app like this  
 **bunnyhanie [9:36]** care to enlighten me? :)

There is a connection request below the message. Seungwoo taps _Yes_ without thinking, then taps back to _bunnyhanie_ ’s profile.

Seungwoo feels his mouth open in a perfect ‘O’ shape when he sees the pictures his new access offers him. There are still no explicit ones, but some of them definitely get more interesting. Most importantly, they show his _face._ He’s devastatingly attractive, with a strong jawline, doe eyes and those _lips..._ His features are a mixture of sharp manliness and soft boyishness that has Seungwoo immediately mesmerized.

He can’t believe his luck that the first message that actually rises to his challenge and says something that piques his interest comes from a boy so enchanting. Seungwoo can only hope his own pictures had a similar effect on his sender.

“Youn!” Seungwoo shouts just as he begins to type an answer, “I think I got something.”

He hears Seungyoun let out an excited squawk and he’s back from the kitchen before Seungwoo even presses send, holding a tub of ice cream.

**wooya1224 [14:57]** I think anything would sound smart coming from those lips :)

“Smooth,” Seungyoun comments over his shoulder, and Seungwoo hears his smirk before he sees it. “Can I see the lips in question?”

Seungwoo opens the profile again and hands Seungyoun the phone in exchange for the ice cream.

“Oh _fuck,”_ Seungyoun exhales as he swipes through each picture, “fuck, hyung. He’s no joke. And he’s totally your type too. Man, I _should’ve_ made a profile for myself, that was so fast.”

“Don’t try to steal my sugar baby before I even get a chance to know him,” Seungwoo extricates his phone back from Seungyoun’s grasp and finds _bunnyhanie_ has replied.

**bunnyhanie [15:02]** only one way to find out if you’re right ;)  
 **bunnyhanie [15:02]** you can call me hanie. i’m omw somewhere now but let’s talk more later xx

"He technically isn't your sugar baby yet, hyung," Seungyoun teases with a knowing smile that Seungwoo misses, already engrossed in typing his reply. He tries a few before he settles for the simplest, most sincere answer he can offer.

**wooya1224 [15:04]** I’ll be waiting :) x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and sorry if this sucked, i just wanted to set up the characters and push this out fast before i could talk myself out of it ;;
> 
> feedback is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the response on the first chapter, i'm so happy people are interested in this story ;;
> 
> enjoy! <3

Once Yohan gets his reply from _wooya1224_ and they promise to talk later, his day is effectively ruined for anything else.

He had scheduled to meet professor Lee for coffee. Normally, an opportunity to spend time with his supervisor teacher during a break period, far away from classes or research appointments, would be very welcome. The older man is kind, intelligent and a fun person to talk to, with an immense repertoire on the subjects that interest Yohan. Not to mention, he is also attractive, being one of the youngest teachers on campus at 38 and looking like he was cut straight out of a drama. Yohan isn’t the first and won’t be the last student to admit a little crush on him.

In his current predicament, however, Yohan wishes professor Lee would suddenly cancel on him so he can hop off his bus and take another one back home. He is positively having a heart attack at the private photos in _wooya1224's_ profile. Among them, Yohan finds a selca taken in the same setting as the public pictures that confirms Hangyul’s guess on their intent. Yohan almost feels like crying of joy at his luck because the man is so damn _beautiful._ His features are manly yet delicate, as if someone toiled for days to carefully sculpt his face with a hammer and chisel, and he looks at the camera with intense eyes that make Yohan shiver. There is a little more of his chest on display too, and Yohan sucks in a breath because that is a _very_ fit chest.

He screenshots the messages and sends them along with the photos to Hangyul, who goes ballistic on their chat. His replies are mostly keyboard mashes and suggestive emojis, but Yohan feels them in his core. In fact, he thinks the string of red ‘A’ emojis Hangyul sends last perfectly summarizes what he feels. He keeps coming back to the picture of that view, imagines that whole man pressing him up against those huge windows and—

 _Focus, Kim Yohan,_ he shakes his head in a self reprimand, _don’t think about that yet. That comes later. You still have to exchange more than three messages with him._

The not thinking about it isn’t helped by Hangyul, who asks the real pressing questions the people want answered.

**nº1 star ⭐ [15:26]** u think his dick is big???

_Absolutely_ do not _think about that yet._

**nº1 stan ❤ [15:27]** dear lord i hope so

For the most part, Yohan manages to push away his distraction during his time with professor Lee, keeping his phone in his pocket and his thoughts at bay. There isn’t much more to be said about his scholarship situation, so they discuss Yohan’s research instead. He is touched by the professor's encouragement for him to carry on with it regardless of the program, offering to continue supervising him outside of school hours when the semester begins and even help him publish it later. They also talk about the latest books Yohan borrowed from him before the break, and professor Lee promises to lend him more once he’s done. It’s a perfectly pleasant time, but Yohan is glad when it’s over.

He resists the impulse to open the app and message _wooya1224_ as soon as he’s on his way home. The opportunity the man presents is too good to mess up, so he decides he should be in his best form. Which meant, reply calmly and be ready to send pictures if necessary.

As soon as he gets to his apartment, however, he locks himself in his bedroom and picks up his phone.

**bunnyhanie [19:07]** hi! i’m back ☺

He’s _very_ pleased at the immediate response he gets.

**wooya1224 [19:07]** Hi, Hanie. How was your afternoon?

 **bunnyhanie [19:08]** good!  
 **bunnyhanie [19:08]** did you wait for me?

 **wooya1224 [19:09]** Of course I did. You were all I could think about today.  
 **wooya1224 [19:10]** You can call me Woo or hyung, by the way. I realized I didn’t tell you earlier when you told me your nickname.

 **bunnyhanie [19:11]** a man of his word i see. i like it :)  
 **bunnyhanie [19:11]** so hyung... what exactly did you think about?

 **wooya1224 [19:12]** Your face. Your lips. Your thighs. The things I know from your photos and everything else I still don’t know and want to know.

Yohan bounces on his bed in excitement. Not only Woo seems very open to his flirting, but their five minutes of conversation are already more promising than his entire exchange with Son Minhyung over the past week. Yohan takes a deep breath to center himself. He needs to navigate this charmingly and carefully.

Photo time it is.

Yohan opens his phone’s gallery and scrolls for something to send quickly. He finds two pictures where he’s in a changing booth wearing only an unbuttoned shirt and very short swim trunks, some of his face covered by his phone. In the second one, he’s half-turned towards the mirror and his ass looks _amazing._ Yohan had sent those to Hangyul to ask for his opinion on the beach wear he wanted to buy for a trip they took together. Even the diffuse lighting in the booth is a little sexy, so he figures they can be repurposed just fine.

**bunnyhanie [19:15]** _[2 images attached]  
_ **bunnyhanie [19:15]** some more food for thought then ;)

Yohan doesn’t concern himself when Woo doesn’t reply immediately. There is no way the man can respond negatively after flirting with him so directly. He takes his time screenshotting the conversation and sending it to Hangyul while the reply doesn’t come. He makes sure to set his phone to do not disturb before Hangyul can see his messages and start going crazy again.

**wooya1224 [19:22]** Oh, I’m definitely thinking.

 **bunnyhanie [19:23]** care to share with the class?

 **wooya1224 [19:25]** I’m thinking about how good a gorgeous boy like you would look sitting here.  
 **wooya1224 [19:25]** _[Image attached]_

Even for an untrained eye, the picture Woo sends is a flex of his wealth as much as it is of himself. It’s taken facing a mirror, so there’s a little of the environment that Yohan can take in. The room is different from the one that appears in his other photos, but it’s no less breathtaking. The wall behind Woo features a collector’s piece from a young artist Yohan follows and quite likes. He also knows interior design well enough to be sure what the man is sitting on is a Fendi Roma armchair, the kind of luxury furniture that is bought from exclusive catalogues or made to order. Yohan can almost taste how _expensive_ it all is.

As for the man himself, Woo is dressed in only a pair of sweatpants and glasses, and for the first time Yohan has a good look at his naked torso and his tattoos. A book he was probably reading before is open face down on the low table, and Yohan feels a little swell of pride thinking he managed to make the man stop to answer him quickly. Woo’s legs are spread wide, his free hand splayed on his thigh, a clear indication that the ‘here’ he refers to is his lap, and _oh—_

Woo is unmistakably _hard,_ his sweatpants doing nothing to hide it; on the contrary, they only highlight it even more, and Yohan has the fleeting thought that the bulge there would earn Hangyul’s approval _with honors._

His own dick shows interest, but Yohan doesn’t have it in him to pay it much mind. Not when his head is spinning because he doesn’t know which piece of information he learned from that photo makes his mouth water more.

He gathers himself and replies.

**bunnyhanie [19:28]** you took that now?

 **wooya1224 [19:29]** Yes.  
 **wooya1224 [19:30]** That’s what you’re doing to me.

 **bunnyhanie [19:30]** mmm  
 **bunnyhanie [19:31]** i would love nothing more than to be there  
 **bunnyhanie [19:31]** but i don’t think i’ll be able to focus on you when you have a xu minghao piece hanging on your wall

 **wooya1224 [19:34]** Oh?  
 **wooya1224 [19:34]** Well, I can excuse the distraction for a boy who knows his art.  
 **wooya1224 [19:35]** But I think you’ll find I can come up with ways to keep your undivided attention.

 **bunnyhanie [19:36]** and i think you’ll find keeping my attention can be quite expensive ;)

He has a moment of pause after he sends that last one because it’s a swerve from the flirtatious and sexy direction their conversation was taking. Not that Yohan wasn’t enjoying it, but he has priorities. He realizes being so forward on the money side of things can be risky, but it should land. If it doesn’t, it’s nothing a little more flirting can’t salvage.

Yohan waits for the response with bated breath and to his absolute delight, Woo bites.

**wooya1224 [19:37]** From the first moment I saw you, I didn’t expect anything else. I think a boy like you deserves to be spoiled, actually.

 **bunnyhanie [19:38]** then i think we’ll get along just fine ♥

* * *

Not doing extra work, spending time with Seungyoun and chatting with Hanie during the weekend does wonders for Seungwoo’s mood.

 _Especially_ chatting with Hanie, if he’s being honest, because it was a lot of fun. After their not-quite-sexting on Saturday night (which did wonders for Seungwoo’s dick nonetheless, thank you), they spent the better part of Sunday afternoon talking more about art, which was enjoyable in its own way. It's still a bit surreal to Seungwoo that such a stimulating conversation happened on the chat of a sugar dating app, of all places.

Come Monday morning, he arrives at the company with three coffee cups in a holder, his head feeling clearer than it has in a good while and, one could say, a distinct pep in his step. With the intent of making amends, Seungwoo approaches the first intended recipient of the cups, who’s currently sitting at the long workstation the executive assistants occupy.

“Subin-ah,” he calls gently.

To his credit, Subin mostly manages to pass his startled reaction for a blink-and-you-miss-it flinch, but it doesn’t escape Seungwoo’s notice. He hates that he’s the cause of such a response and hates it even more when Subin turns his attention to him with a cold, detached gaze that had never been there even back when he was a fresh-faced intern and had to abide by more strict corporate formalities. It’s not undeserved, given the circumstances, but it’s still unsettling to see.

“Yes, sajangnim?”

“I bought you coffee,” Seungwoo offers the cup to Subin, whose stony expression falters into one of confusion, “and I want to apologize to you.”

He raises his voice a little, drawing the attention of everyone in the room; it’s only fair for his apology to be as public as the humiliation he subjected his assistant to. “What happened last week was entirely on me. And even if you had made a mistake, no amount of stress or frustration on my part could justify what I said to you.”

Now very embarrassed, Subin tries to interrupt, looking wildly around him. “I— sajangnim, this really isn’t necessary—”

“It is,” Seungwoo insists firmly, silencing his protests. “You’ve been nothing but excellent from day one and I want you to know I didn’t mean anything I said. I know a cup of coffee doesn’t magically right my wrong, but I hope it’s a start. I’m truly sorry.”

“I don’t know what to say, sajangnim,” Subin says weakly.

“You don’t need to say anything now, just think about it. But please, _please_ drop the ‘sajangnim.’ It’s weird. I’m way too used to you calling me ‘hyung’ for us to revert to that kind of formality now.”

Subin’s hesitant and defensive posturing cracks and dissolves back into his usual self when he hears that. He lets out a genuine laugh and Seungwoo is relieved to see the kinder eyes he’s familiar with looking back at him. “I’ll accept your apology then, Seungwoo _hyung._ Don’t worry about it anymore. Thank you for your sincerity and for the coffee. Let’s work hard today, too.”

Seungwoo smiles back at him. “Yes, let’s. Thank you, Subin-ah.”

With that weight off his heart, he steps into his office even lighter than when he arrived, only to find Seungyoun already waiting for him on his usual spot at the corner of his desk, ready to kick off their usual Monday morning briefing.

“That was a very nice gesture,” Seungyoun comments with a nod of approval.

“I kinda feel he’s letting me off too easy, but I’ll take what I’m given.”

“Well, he always admired you. I think he’s eager to put this behind him as much as you are.”

“You won't hear me complaining if that's the case. By the way, I bought apology coffee for you too,” Seungwoo offers him the second cup from the holder and takes the remaining one for himself.

“My favorite flavor, thanks,” Seungyoun accepts his coffee and raises it back at Seungwoo in a salute. “But, what are you apologizing for? Didn’t we just have a sleepover? Wasn’t it fun?”

“We did and it was, and it made me realize how much I’ve been taking you for granted. I’ve been an ass friend lately and I don’t want _Good business partner_ to be my most flattering descriptor.”

“Oh, hyung, _really_ now? We’ve been friends for over a decade. I don’t take shit personally when you’re stressed like that, it just worries me, is all,” Seungyoun shakes his head at him fondly and takes a sip of his coffee. “But hey, everything will get better once you relax more. Today’s already looking like an improvement and that’s after just one weekend away from all this. Not to mention...”

Seungyoun looks at him knowingly, a smirk appearing on his lips. _“Hanie,_ huh? You’re already in this good mood and you’ve been texting him for only two days.”

Seungwoo smiles in spite of himself. He tries to hide it in his coffee cup, but Seungyoun sees. It makes his smirk grow into a full self-satisfied grin. “I guess I forgot how much fun flirting is for me, especially with someone so interesting. I mean, I still don’t know how things will go, but… you know.”

Seungyoun nods. “Just enjoy it, hyung. Think about the complicated parts later. Now, will you let me read your conversation? You didn’t send me anything all day yesterday!”

“Wooseok will be here soon for our meeting.”

 _“And?_ He needs to know too!” Seungyoun whines.

“I don’t think he will appreciate us straying off topic during work, and neither will I. Later, Youn.”

“Aw, _come on!”_

Seungwoo’s high spirits carry him quickly through the morning briefing with his partners and two more hour-long meetings. His good mood doesn’t dampen even when a board member calls him with questions that were already exhaustively answered by Wooseok in their latest financial report. Seungwoo knows the intent behind the call is to project an illusion of work to the rest of the board, but he humors the man instead of telling him to ask Wooseok directly, thus sparing the prick from a brutal death at his CFO’s hands.

The busy morning means Seungyoun doesn’t have a chance to ask about Hanie again until lunchtime. With still a lot left to prepare for their upcoming big presentation, including budget fine-tuning that requires Wooseok’s attention, they decide to take their break together at Seungwoo’s office instead of going out for lunch. Wooseok joins them shortly before their food arrives and as soon as the floor is empty and they’re settled to eat, Seungyoun pounces.

“Phone,” he demands.

Seungwoo complies, placing the device on the greedy hand extended towards him. Seungyoun is so excited to start reading that he almost drops Seungwoo’s phone in his rush to unlock it. Wooseok looks between them with a quizzical expression.

“Dare I ask what’s so interesting about your phone today, hyung?”

“He’s getting a sugar baby,” Seungyoun explains in an unnecessarily conspiratorial tone, “and the boy is _unreal.”_

Wooseok offers no immediate comment, choosing to dig into his food first, so Seungwoo does the same. When their eyes meet, however, there’s guarded curiosity and also something else in Wooseok’s eyes that Seungwoo can’t quite make out.

Before either one can speak again, Seungyoun is shoving Seungwoo’s phone in Wooseok’s face. “Look! This is him!”

Wooseok grabs Seungyoun’s hand and pushes it away so he can actually see. “He’s pretty,” he says simply, but his tone is approving. “I never thought you’d be one to pursue this kind of relationship, hyung.”

“Me neither, but it’s not like I have time for a regular one. I’m just playing with the cards I’m dealt.”

“With the cards _you_ dealt yourself,” Seungyoun corrects pointedly, “but I guess it doesn’t matter anymore because you hit the jackpot with Hanie. _Jackpot,_ you hear me? He’s hot, he’s smart, and he even likes the same ugly art you do, what the fuck? What are the odds?”

“It’s abstract, Youn,” Seungwoo sighs exasperated, accepting his phone back when Seungyoun is done, “painted by a young genius of our time. You can’t just say it’s ugly.”

“Why not? Isn't art supposed to be subjective?” Seungyoun retorts with a raised eyebrow.

“It is, and that’s why saying it’s ‘pretty’ or ‘ugly’ doesn’t mean anything when it comes to art, you smartass,” Seungwoo fires back bitingly. “It is nothing more than an arbitrary value judgement.”

 _“Okay!_ Jeez, no need to get so defensive about it,” Seungyoun raises his hands in mock surrender and Wooseok giggles into his hand. “All I’m saying is that you guys seem to have the same tastes, and that’s good.”

“You’re right about that,” Seungwoo agrees with a nod, “and not that he needs the help, but that only makes him even more attractive to me.”

“All the more reason to consider keeping him then, hm?”

“Yeah,” Seungwoo agrees absentmindedly, swiping through the pictures of Hanie on his phone with a little smile on his face. “I’m thinking yes.”

There’s still the question of the arrangement. Sure, he's hitting it off with Hanie, but the boy has his own reasons for being on the app and he's been forward with his intentions. Seungwoo thinks he made it clear he’s game as well, but maybe it will fall on him to take the next step.

* * *

As they talk more over the week, Yohan feels with growing certainty that his search is over, because Woo might just be the _perfect_ match for him.

Yohan learns right away how busy the older man is when he sends him a message on Monday early in the evening. He had imagined office hours would already be done by then, but it’s a little past midnight when Woo finally replies to him. Yohan figures that has to be at least part of the reason why a man like Woo would even need this app in the first place.

Determined to make this work, Yohan stays up later to talk to Woo. It’s not even that big of a change, considering he’s pulled plenty of all-nighters between his regular college assignments and his research, and Woo never has the energy to talk for more than one or two hours. And yet, Yohan is happy to see him reciprocate his interest and put an effort to make their conversations worthwhile despite the exhaustion he expresses.

**wooya1224 [00:39]** Talking to you is one of the best parts of my day, Hanie. I don’t mind staying up a little later at all.

It's not a lot, but they get to know more about each other. Yohan expands on his interest in art and talks a little about his major. Woo shares a funny story from work with his business partners, who Yohan learns are also his best friends. They discover other interests in common and continue to flirt, though Yohan never allows it to escalate to the same intensity of last time. Not until he gets what he wants.

Yohan also thinks there's a side of Woo that seems a little softer, different from the first impression he got. Woo is by no means shy or insecure, but his initial bravado tends to appear more when they’re flirting than in casual conversation. Yohan has a lot of fun trying to push his buttons, finding out what messages or pictures he can send that will render the man unable to reply for a few minutes.

Outside of their late night window, Yohan simply wishes him a good day during work hours, peppering in a photo at random moments just to get a reaction. It never fails.

That pattern repeats until Friday, when something unusual happens: Woo asks him for a video call.

“What do you think I should do?” Yohan frantically asks Hangyul. They’re huddled over Yohan’s phone contemplating the message, so agitated that they even forgot to pause the movie they had been watching. “Should I wait more for this, or should I take it?”

“Are you kidding me, how is that even a question?” Hangyul asks incredulously. “You two almost sexted on your _first_ proper conversation, I know you already would’ve jumped on this man if given half a chance. _Go talk to him!”_

He shoos Yohan out of the living room, but calls him back halfway to say, “And if you’re gonna have sex on facetime, text me a heads up so I can put on the noise-cancelling headphones, ok?”

Yohan laughs and shuts the door to his bedroom. He texts his assent and gets the call a minute later.

Now, Yohan didn’t have many worries about this being a scam. He knows the pictures the older man sent him would be very hard to fake, and the fact it’s Woo who requests the video call should be proof enough. Still, there’s a subconscious part of him that melts with relief when the call connects and Woo’s face appears, alive and moving. Undeniable proof that _Woo is real._

“Wow. You’re even more gorgeous in motion, Hanie,” Woo’s voice has a melodic quality to it that Yohan likes immediately. He giggles at the flattery.

“Hi, hyung,” Yohan tries in a low tone, glad to hear his voice come out stable when he feels anything but in that moment. “You must be tired, sorry to make you wait.”

“It’s no problem, Hanie, I figured this could take you by surprise. This isn’t a bad time, is it? I know it's late.”

“No, hyung, it’s fine! I’m just speaking a little low so I don’t bother my roommate.”

“Alright then. I’ll be quick so you can rest too,” Woo flashes him a smile. Yohan has seen it before in pictures, but he thinks it’s even more handsome directed at him. “I just wanted to be able to properly talk to you for this conversation.”

“You're making me curious, hyung. Is it something good?”

“That depends on your answer.”

Yohan pauses, waiting for the other man to continue. Is this what he thinks it is?

“I want you, Hanie,” Woo states, so firm and self-assured that it sends a shiver through Yohan’s entire body. “I know it's a little fast, but I think this is something we both want, so why delay? If you want to be my sugar baby, then I’ll be happy to provide you with the financial support you’re seeking.”

Yohan wants to scream that _Oh my god, this is it, it’s happening!!_ but he keeps his composure. He offers Woo his own charming smile and gives his answer confidently.

“Then I’ll be even happier to take you on your offer, hyung.”

Woo’s smile widens at the words. “Good. But before we call this a done deal, here’s what we’re gonna do. Next week, I’ll be done with a big project on Tuesday, so what do you think of meeting me for lunch on Wednesday? I’ll be able to take a longer break, so we can leisurely discuss the details of our arrangement. It will be my treat, of course.”

Yohan already feels a bubbling of excitement at the prospect of meeting Woo in person, wondering how much more attractive the man will be then. “That’s a great idea, hyung. We can do that.”

“I’ll text you some information tomorrow then. Until we meet, use this time to think of what you expect from me and from our arrangement, and I shall do the same, alright?”

Yohan has to hold back a laugh, because he’s some good steps ahead in that regard. He’s done nothing more than think of what he wants from his sugar daddy ever since he signed up for this app. “Alright, hyung.”

“It’s settled then. I’ll go to bed now, Hanie, I’m exceptionally tired today. But I’m glad I could call you to talk about this and see your face. We should do it again.”

“We definitely should. It was nice. Oh, hyung, before you go?”

“Yes, Hanie?”

Yohan considers for a second how to ask this. “Well, since we’re gonna meet soon anyway, would you mind telling me your name?”

“Not at all. It’s Seungwoo.”

“Seungwoo. Seungwoo hyung,” Yohan repeats, testing the way it rolls off his tongue. He likes how natural it sounds. “Mine’s Yohan.”

“Mmm. _Yohanie.”_ Yohan doesn’t conceal his delight when Seungwoo purrs the endearment appreciatively, “It suits you. I think I like it even more. Good night then, Yohanie. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Good night, Seungwoo hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungwoo @ seungyoun: take an art class and get depressed
> 
> this chapter was an exception because a lot of it was already written when chapter 1 was published, only needing some editing, but i'll try to keep a consistent update pace while i have the time for it!
> 
> thank you for reading and feedback is appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i played myself. of course a fic born from thirst will have smut, who was i kidding
> 
> beginning this chapter, this fic's rating is now E. tags have also been updated accordingly.

By Wednesday, Seungwoo is sure his good mood is noticeable even to those who don’t usually work closely with him. His meeting on the previous day had been a soaring success, celebrated with drinks with Seungyoun and Wooseok, and he’s still walking on air from the thrill of it. He thinks few things can match the feeling of being on top of the world that he gets reaping the fruits of his work, but the deal he’s expecting to close today is a strong contender.

Seungwoo arrives at the restaurant where he’s meeting Yohan fifteen minutes before he’s supposed to be there. He accepts the water a waitress brings him and kills time on his phone. It’s ten minutes or so until Seungwoo feels eyes on him, prompting him to raise his head.

He’s greeted by the devastating sight of Yohan approaching his table, waving discreetly at him. Seungwoo already thought the boy was gorgeous, but when he sees him in close proximity for the first time, he decides screens don’t do Yohan justice.

“Hi, Seungwoo hyung,” they greet each other with a polite bow. “Sorry for making you wait.”

Seungwoo offers him a hand and immediately likes how firm Yohan’s handshake is. “It’s no problem, you’re not late. I’m the one who’s sorry for making you come so far for my sake. Take a seat.”

For their meeting, Seungwoo had chosen a new place near the company. He told Yohan there would be a lot of office workers at this time, that it would be nice if he blended in for the sake of discretion, but the young man had exceeded Seungwoo’s expectations.

Yohan is dressed in a gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps, a matching blue tie and snug navy jeans that Seungwoo can’t wait to see from behind, but the centerpiece of the outfit has to be the beige vest that hugs his torso tightly, highlighting his slim waist. His hair is carefully styled in a quiff, lending a more mature quality to his features. It would be a completely ordinary getup for this kind of environment if Yohan wasn’t wearing it so _well,_ like it was made specifically for him. Seungwoo never really had workplace fantasies, always held a firm grip on not letting his personal life into his company, but right now he wants nothing more than to take Yohan to his office, bend him over his desk and _ruin_ him.

He suspects Yohan’s outfit was picked with the intention of provoking that very reaction.

Once they’re seated, Yohan says, “It’s nice to finally meet you, hyung. I was looking forward to this. I already thought you were handsome but you look even better in person.”

In comparison to what Yohan brought to the table, Seungwoo thinks he looks like nothing special in the ordinary button up, slacks and tie combo he wears to work every day, but he takes the compliment gracefully. “Thank you, Yohan. I could say the same to you, but it would be an understatement.”

Yohan raises an amused eyebrow at him. “You’re a big flatterer, you know that?”

“I speak only the truth,” Seungwoo smirks. From the corner of his eye, he catches the waitress making her way back to their table. “Shall we eat first? How hungry are you?”  
  
“Very, actually,” Yohan laughs good-naturedly. Seungwoo thinks it’s a very cute sound, but keeps the thought to himself.

After the waitress leaves with their orders, Yohan brings up the topic of work. Talking is good to help Seungwoo center himself and focus on something, because Yohan is very _distracting._ It’s not just that he’s attractive; there is also a sharpness in his gaze that keeps Seungwoo on his toes. It’s mostly well concealed by Yohan’s naturally soft eyes, but it’s there nonetheless, making Seungwoo feel like he’s being evaluated.

Perhaps, in this moment, he really is.

“Congratulations again on the good news, Seungwoo hyung,” Yohan raises his glass of water as a toast to him. “I was very happy for you when you texted me. But if you don’t mind me asking, you never really told me what you do.”

Right. Yohan told him about his major and university, but Seungwoo hadn’t been so forthcoming with such information outside of a few work anecdotes. “I’m the co-founder and CEO of Play M. You may know us for the big stuff we do in entertainment, idol concerts and sports tournaments and the like, but we also have a branch in hospitality. Yesterday’s deal secured the investments we were seeking to kick off a global expansion of that branch.”

“That’s very impressive, hyung,” Yohan comments with a clear note of admiration that further elevates Seungwoo’s already high spirits. “I’m honestly surprised I didn’t know who you were before. Seems kinda hard to miss someone with your credentials.”

Seungwoo laughs at that. “It’s way easier than you think, actually. People hear ‘CEO’ and off the top of their heads can name a handful they see in the media, but those are actually few and far between. Most people in my position work quietly while other representatives speak for their companies. Which is fine with me, because I like my privacy.”

He smiles at Yohan, finding the way the younger man’s eyes crinkle when he returns it absolutely adorable. The waitress comes back at that moment with the first dishes from their order, so they put the conversation on hold and start eating in comfortable silence. Then Yohan makes an appreciative sound around a mouthful of his food, Seungwoo laughs in agreement, and they’re talking again.

When they’re finally done with their meal, Seungwoo decides it’s time to touch on the reason why they’re meeting in the first place.

“So, Yohanie. Do you have any questions for me?”

Yohan looks at him with a straight face, but Seungwoo catches a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when he hears the nickname. “I do. It’s not really my business, but I’ve been wondering why you would even want a sugar baby. That and what you expect of me, of course.”

“A friend suggested it to me,” Seungwoo’s answer is simple and not what Yohan expected, judging by the quick raise of his eyebrows. “And it seemed like a good idea. To put it plainly, I’m not looking for romance and I also don’t want something purely physical,” Seungwoo scratches his chin and searches Yohan’s eyes, but his expression is unreadable. “What I want is for my time with you to be worthwhile, no matter how we spend it. _Companionship_ is what I expect from you, if I had to pick one word to encompass it all.”

Yohan’s face finally changes from its neutral expression into an amused one. “And in exchange for that, you’re willing to give me what I want? I told you before it would be expensive.”

“Do you think I can’t afford it?” Seungwoo grins. “I quite like you, Yohanie. You’re a very interesting person and, of course, I can’t deny I’m attracted to you. If seeing to your financial needs is what it will take to have more of your time for myself, I’m willing to pay the price.”

Seungwoo fishes a business card from his shirt’s pocket and slides it on the table towards Yohan. “I know this is your last week on break and I want you to start your semester without a single worry. Send your information to this email address, and your tuition and living expenses will all be taken care of by tomorrow. Oh, and if you’d look behind the card…”

Yohan turns the card in his hand, his eyes widening slightly so when he sees the number written behind it. “What is this?”

“A weekly allowance. Your spending money to do what you please.” Seungwoo clarifies. “What do you think? I’m sure you will have no problem holding your end of the deal to earn everything I’m offering you, right?” Seungwoo teases.

He means it half as a joke, but Yohan comes forward, propping an arm on the table, his hand supporting his chin. He fixes Seungwoo with a filthy little smirk and an intense gaze that’s almost challenging.

“No problem at all. I’m nothing if not an overachiever, Seungwoo hyung,” Yohan’s tone is low, but carries enough for Seungwoo to hear clearly. “Don’t worry. I’ll make it _well_ worth your while.”

Seungwoo feels himself tilt off balance, slightly heated, but quickly regains his composure. This kind of exchange happened many times during their chats; Seungwoo thinks he has control of the situation, only for Yohan to suddenly turn the tables on him. It’s a whole new experience to have it done to him in person. It’s scary and exciting how much he enjoys it, how badly he wants to push back.

_This boy is gonna end me._

Yohan eases off a bit, sits back on his chair. “Any conditions?”

“Only one,” Seungwoo clears his throat, “which probably goes without saying, but I’ll state it clearly anyway. I will dissolve our arrangement immediately if I find out you’re seeing other people. My free time is limited, so exclusivity is a must. While you’re with me, you’re _with me_ and no one else.”

It comes out more possessive than Seungwoo intended to, definitely more than the situation asks for, but it gets the point across. Yohan nods his assent.

“It’s not like I had the intention of dating anyone else while seeing you. I’m actually looking forward to all the ways you will, how did you put it? _Keep my undivided attention.”_

Seungwoo gives Yohan a broad smile at the reminder.

“Then I think we got ourselves a deal.”

* * *

Hangyul had left for work in the morning with express instructions for Yohan to not tell him a single detail of his lunch with Seungwoo over text, because he wanted to hear everything in person when he got back.

Which is how Yohan finds himself being practically bowled over as soon as Hangyul sets foot in their apartment.

“Tell me,” Hangyul says excitedly, dragging Yohan to sit on the sofa with him, “tell me _everything.”_

Hangyul doesn’t disappoint. Yohan greatly enjoys his reactions as he recounts the meeting to him in vivid detail.

He tells Hangyul how Seungwoo is even more unfairly attractive in real life, how hot he had looked sitting so regally by himself while he waited, how big and strong his hand had been when he shook Yohan’s, how the tension between them had sparked as soon as their eyes met. Hours later and it still makes Yohan shiver when he thinks about it; the desire burning in Seungwoo’s eyes, intense and impossible to mistake for anything else.

Hangyul lets out a low whistle when Yohan tells him exactly what Seungwoo offered him.

“Wait, isn’t this— _hold on,”_ Hangyul holds Seungwoo’s business card like a most sacred treasure, staring at it with perplexity. “Those sugar babies testimonials you showed me, your allowance—”

“Is more than what they received in a month, yes,” Yohan completes the sentence for him, too pleased with that part of the arrangement.

“And this is _weekly?_ On top of your tuition and our expenses, _this?_ ”

“Yeah.”

“You’re so lucky,” Hangyul returns him the business card and looks at him in amazement. “So lucky. Less than one month on that app and you bag the freaking CEO of Play M, of all people. I’m calling it right now, soon enough you’ll be traveling the world, staying at exclusive paradise beach hotels and getting the dicking of your _life.”_

Yohan laughs heartily at that. “That's a nice dream.”

Hangyul looks at him as if he said something incomprehensible. “What do you mean ‘dream’, this is the future, I’m manifesting it right now! Why, you think it can’t happen?”

“I totally think it can. I have a pretty great feeling that Seungwoo is gonna be a lot of fun. But I’d like to get dicked _sooner_ rather than later, so Seoul is just fine.” Before Hangyul can open his mouth to protest, Yohan adds with a mischievous little smirk, “for now.”

“I’m so happy you’re my best friend,” Hangyul claps his shoulder enthusiastically. “Seriously, you getting a sugar daddy is some of the most exciting shit I’ve ever seen, it’s the kind of stuff that only happens in movies, happening right before my eyes!”

“Well, I’m glad you’re entertained,” Yohan laughs. “Good thing I chose right then, huh?”

“I had no doubt you would,” Hangyul beams at him. “You always have good intuition when it comes to people.”

“Oh, so you’re finally acknowledging it? Does that mean you will listen to me next time you say you found the love of your life at the gym, and I say ‘hey, Gyul, this guy seems like a bad idea, maybe don’t date him?’”

“Will you ever let me _rest_ about Kookheon?” Hangyul whines. “I pay for both of our gym subscriptions so we can avoid him, haven’t I atoned enough?”

Yohan giggles, “I’m just messing with you, baby. Come on, let’s celebrate my life being on track again,” he claps his hands and jumps up from the couch. “Do we still have expensive wine?”

“Three bottles,” Hangyul follows suit with a wistful sigh. “Man, I’m gonna miss the weird gift card guy when _bunnyhanie_ is gone.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be making enough to treat us to the good shit. You’re still my number one, remember?” Yohan places a little kiss on Hangyul’s cheek and winks at him. “But if you want more cards, you could totally make your own profile. That guy doesn’t ask for anything, really. And I know for a fact I’m not the only one he gave them to.”

Hangyul just shakes his head and laughs, dismissing the idea. Still, Yohan can’t help wondering, not for the first time, if they shouldn’t actually look into a sugar daddy for him too. He seems very excited about the notion.

They order food to go with the wine and it soon becomes a little party for two. Yohan thinks distantly that Hangyul will probably curse himself for drinking so much when he has to go to work tomorrow, but by the time the thought occurs to him he’s way past smashed to suggest anything remotely serious. At some point in the night, they start drinking to salute the most random things, and decide to give _bunnyhanie_ a “proper send off” with a toast.

Hangyul lets out a little whimper as Yohan presses the final confirmation that will delete his account. Were Yohan sober, he likely would roll his eyes at the drama, but in his drunken state, he is having too much fun of his own with the theatrics to bother.

  
“Goodbye, _bunnyhanie._ You served me well.”

When Seungwoo delivers on his promise the next day, Yohan is ecstatic and also impressed.

First he gets the notification on his bank’s app of a new transfer to his account— his allowance. That’s shortly followed by their landlord sending him a text to thank him for the early deposit of six months of rent. Last comes the email from the university confirming his next semester is entirely paid for.

And that’s all before lunchtime. The man is _fast._

Yohan feels a weight lift off his heart knowing he won’t have to worry about this anymore. He picks up his phone again to send his thanks to Seungwoo.

**yohan [11:19]** SEUNGWOO HYUNG!!!  
 **yohan [11:20]** you came through!  
 **yohan [11:20]** thank you so much ♥

 **seungwoo hyung [11:25]** There’s no need to thank me. It’s what we agreed upon :)  
 **seungwoo hyung [11:25]** Wait a second. Let me call you.

Yohan’s eyes widen at the message. Seungwoo has never called him during work before. The call comes in a matter of seconds, and Yohan accepts it with shaky hands.

“Are you happy, Yohan-ah?” he can hear the older man smiling from the other end of the line.

“Are you kidding? Of course I’m happy! In fact,” Yohan smirks privately, dropping his tone a little. “I can’t wait to show you how happy I am.”

“Always so naughty,” Seungwoo clicks his tongue at him in playful reproach. “I’m happy you’re happy, but all in due time. We’ll meet again next week, so don’t worry.”

Yohan feels his excitement dousing a little. “Oh, did something happen? I was thinking we could meet sooner, if you had time.”

“Work is a little frantic because of all the formalities we have to smooth out from the new deal, but nothing too serious, we’ll be done with it by Monday,” Seungwoo explains. “For the weekend, though, I’m scheduled to meet with the management of our Busan branch. I’m taking the opportunity to visit my family and rest a little, too.”

Maybe it’s because at first sight the man seemed too good to be true, but the mention of Seungwoo’s family catches Yohan off guard. The absurdity of his thoughts almost send him into a fit of laughter. _Of course he has a family, you idiot. He wasn’t born fully formed on a dating app, have you lost your mind?_

“I see! That sounds lovely, hyung, minus the meeting part. That one sounds more like a hassle, to be honest.”

The sound of Seungwoo’s laughter echoes through the line. “It absolutely is, Yohanie. My Busan managers are efficient workers, but they’re dreary company. It will certainly make me enjoy our time together even more.”

“I can’t wait to prove you right,” sensing the conversation is coming to an end, Yohan adds, “then I’ll see you soon, hyung?”

“You will. Ah, but before we hang up, there’s something else I need to tell you, in case it isn’t clear.”

“I’m listening.”

“You have my personal number now, so take it as carte blanche to contact me as much as you want, and I’ll do my best to reply quickly,” Yohan is pleased to pick up on a certain earnestness in Seungwoo’s voice that he doesn’t think he was supposed to hear. “Not seeing each other this week doesn’t mean we can’t talk, right?”

Well, that’s certainly a nice change from the tight pattern their communication on the app had fallen into.

 _In no small part due to your stubbornness, Kim Yohan,_ his mind supplies.

“You are way busier than me, though,” Yohan counters with what seems the most logical argument, seeking assurance. “I don’t wanna bother you.”

Seungwoo’s response is unfailingly simple. “Believe me, you won’t. Talk to me soon, alright?” 

“I will, hyung. Have a nice day.”

“You too, Yohanie.”

Later in the afternoon, Yohan decides to test that proposition. He texts Seungwoo a comment about the book he’s reading, as well as a picture of it besides a cup of coffee. It’s unlike any of their conversations so far, flirting or otherwise; a mundane little update, but Yohan figures the topic will at least pique Seungwoo’s interest.

**Yohan [16:55]** _[Image attached]  
_ **Yohan [16:55]** my teacher lent me this one for my research. great read on the social role of the artist  
 **Yohan [16:56]** definitely check it out when you have the time!!

True to his word, Seungwoo’s reply is immediate.

**Seungwoo [16:57]** I absolutely will, Yohanie. It sounds fascinating.

 **Yohan [16:58]** talk to me about it when you do! :D

_Oh,_ Yohan thinks when he puts his phone down, _this might be fun._ Not seeing Seungwoo again for the rest of the week is an unfortunate delay, but he thinks he may be able to make something good out of it.

* * *

Seungwoo hears from Yohan again at night while he’s having dinner at the office, and then on Friday. It’s nothing life-changing, but he relishes the opportunities to take small breaks from work to reply to Yohan, appreciates his efforts to make conversation about genuinely interesting topics instead of pestering him with small talk.

It helps maintaining Seungwoo’s good disposition, which doesn’t go unnoticed by his eagle-eyed best friends.

For a change, it’s Wooseok who brings it up.

“I haven’t seen that in a while, hyung,” he comments during their lunch on Friday. Their work is flowing at a pretty good pace, so the trio figures they can take a proper break instead of ordering from the office to eat quickly.

“Haven’t seen what?” Seungwoo stares confused at his friend. Wooseok smiles kindly at him and elaborates.

“You, looking like you have something unrelated to work to look forward to. It’s very nice to see it again.”

At the other man’s words, Seungyoun takes a good look at Seungwoo and realization lights up in his eyes, a grin spreading on his face. “Seok’s right. You’re definitely excited for something. Or _someone.”_

Seungwoo nods sheepishly, busying himself with another mouthful of his food to delay a proper response.

Not that Seungyoun needs one. “I knew it!” He rests his elbows on the table and leans forward, like an overeager talk show host. “So, tell us. What are the plans with Yohan, hm?”

“Well, none at the moment, with Busan and everything,” Seungwoo shrugs. “But we’re talking a lot more now, so that’s a nice change. And I’m definitely seeing him as soon as I get back, that’s for sure.”

“You could take him to Busan _with_ you,” Seungyoun suggests.

“For what? I’ll be there tomorrow for work, so he’d spend most of the day by himself. If it were a more interesting place, he could have his own fun sightseeing or doing something else, but Busan? No. I’m gonna do what I have to do, take Sunday off for myself and have a good time with him when I’m home.”

“Fair point,” Seunyoun concedes reluctantly, sitting back properly on his chair.

“It’s not like this is his only shot at a trip with his boy. There’s no need to rush things,” Wooseok points out to Seungyoun, then turns to Seungwoo. “This is rather new territory for the two of you, so just do what feels right, hyung. The rest will follow.”

Seungwoo blinks at Wooseok, a little taken aback. Not that he was unsupportive, but being more on the cautious side, Wooseok hadn’t been particularly vocal either way about him getting a sugar baby. His words come as a pleasant surprise.

Although, to be fair, anyone else’s reactions would probably pale in comparison to Seungyoun’s loud excitement.

“That’s good advice, Seok, thank you. I’ll keep it in mind.”

After lunch, something else changes when Yohan texts him again.

**Yohan [14:04]** how was lunch? :3

 **Seungwoo [14:05]** Pretty good. Took my friends to that place we went, one of them really wanted to try it.  
 **Seungwoo [14:05]** But now I have to get back to a giant pile of emails that I’m kinda dreading.

 **Yohan [14:07]** poor hyung :(  
 **Yohan [14:07]** you must be tired...

 **Seungwoo [14:08]** Ah, you have no idea, Yohanie.  
 **Seungwoo [14:08]** It will be another long day today.  
 **Seungwoo [14:09]** What are you up to?

 **Yohan [14:10]** ah, i was organizing some stuff for my research just now  
 **Yohan [14:11]** and i decided we could both use a little extra boost! :D  
 **Yohan [14:12]** _[Video attached]  
_ **Yohan [14:13]** i hope you feel better after you watch this ♥

In the video, Yohan is on his bed, his laptop and books discarded to the side. He’s dressed in only black boxer shorts that ride low on his hips, offering Seungwoo too much and _not enough_ to see at the same time. He pauses to properly take in and appreciate the near full view of Yohan’s strong thighs, the defined ‘V’ of his hipbones and the perfect outline of his dick.

He unpauses. The hand Yohan rests on his naked torso starts to go down, down and _under_ the waistband of his shorts, only for the video to change perspective to the frontal camera. Now Yohan is lying on his stomach, filming from an angle that captures both his smirking face and the curve of that glorious ass. 

Blowing a kiss to the camera, Yohan winks at him and ends the video.

Seungwoo’s mouth is dry.

Though it isn’t an explicit video, it’s far more provocative than anything Yohan had sent him before. It fuels Seungwoo’s imagination into overdrive, and he’s glad to be alone so no one can bear witness to him malfunctioning. 

**Seungwoo [14:15]** Yohan-ah...  
 **Seungwoo [14:16]** You shouldn’t send me this kind of thing while I’m working.

 **Yohan [14:17]** why not? it’s motivation!  
 **Yohan [14:17]** a little reminder of what’s waiting for you when you’re finally done ;3

As quickly as the stiffness in his pants will allow, Seungwoo rushes to lock his door before someone appears. _So much for my office being off-limits,_ he thinks in the back of his mind as he undoes his pants. He has half a mind of calling Yohan, but restrains himself; he can’t afford the risk of being heard. Instead, he sets his phone down and lets the video play on loop, muted.

Seungwoo sighs in relief at the first tight squeeze he gives his cock. He licks his palm to ease the slide just so, enjoying the rough friction from his slow strokes. At some point he stops paying attention to the video entirely, dwelling on the image of Yohan being right _there_ with him.

Yohan is down to just those little shorts, other clothes scattered on the floor around them, but Seungwoo is still fully dressed, only his shirt unbuttoned. They kiss messily and open-mouthed as Yohan grinds down hard on his lap, pawing aimlessly at his chest in search of more contact. Seungwoo is all too happy to oblige, pulling him closer and letting his hands roam until they finally settle under the boy’s thighs.

In one fluid motion, he brings Yohan up with him and sits him on the desk, then pushes him down on his back. He rips off the younger man’s shorts, shoving a piece of the fabric into his mouth for Yohan to bite on, and slips into his hole in one push. Having Seungwoo suddenly inside him punches a noise out of Yohan that is half-whimper half-moan.

Seungwoo fucks him with quick, brutal thrusts that shake the piece of furniture under them. Yohan throws his arms over his head, grasping at the edges of the desk for support, back arching over the wooden surface. When Seungwoo places one of the younger man’s legs over his shoulder, allowing him to go a little deeper, Yohan's loud moans become screams, muffled by the makeshift gag.

In no time, Seungwoo is overwhelmed by the fantasy flooding his senses, pumping himself at a desperate pace. It’s over all too soon, and he gasps in pleasure as his cum spills over his hand and desk.

With weak legs, Seungwoo sits back down, taking a good moment to collect himself. Despite his lightheaded state, he has enough presence of mind to take a picture of the mess and send it to Yohan. He then proceeds to clean it all with the spare shirt he keeps in his drawer and some water.

**Seungwoo [14:33]** _[Image attached]_

 **Yohan [14:34]** fuck  
**Yohan [14:35]** that’s such a waste. if only i was there  
**Yohan [14:36]** don’t mind me tho. how do you feel?  
 **Yohan [14:36]** better? :)

By all means, the right answer to that question should be _no._ Seungwoo had crossed a workplace boundary he promised himself he never would, and letting Yohan get away with something like this is a slippery slope he might be unable to climb back up.

It’s hard to heed his own warning, though, when it’s drowned out by the blissful white noise still ringing in his ears from his orgasm. Something as silly as jerking off in his office shouldn’t be so satisfying, but Seungwoo finds something almost intoxicating in breaking the rules he had set for himself. He feels giddy as he readies himself to get back to work, riding the high of this rare little moment of spontaneity brought about by Yohan.

**Seungwoo [14:37]** Yes, much better. Thank you.  
 **Seungwoo [14:38]** I’ll feel even better as soon as I get to see you again.

 **Yohan [14:40]** i can’t wait!  
 **Yohan [14:40]** have a nice day hyung ♥

 **Seungwoo [14:41]** You too, Yohanie :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still nervous about writing smut for this but here goes nothing (⊙_⊙;)
> 
> thank you for reading! as always, feedback is appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delayed update!! life really got in the way of this one. enjoy <3

Between his financial worries being put to rest and the prospect of finally getting somewhere with Seungwoo in the near future, Yohan is quickly propelled through the weekend by the sheer force of his excitement.

Securing his academic career has him walking on clouds. His mood is nothing short of giddy as he sits through the first classes of his sophomore year on Monday morning. Yohan smiles pleasantly at everyone, dutifully takes his notes and raises his hand to answer or ask questions, his mind already cooking up ideas as some of the professors start touching on the semester’s projects.

Throughout school, he’s always been what some would call a model student, but studying something he actually loves and being surrounded by like-minded people amplifies that further. Yohan flourishes in college; he adores the campus and is well liked by most of his teachers, at least the interesting ones who never pass up on a good conversation outside of class when he approaches them. He can’t begin to fathom how much losing it all because of money would have hurt. Granted, his research is formally on hold, but that’s a small price to pay if he can keep everything else.

As for Seungwoo, money had been Yohan’s main goal from the moment he signed up for the app, but now that’s out of the way, he can’t wait for the _fun_ part of the deal to finally start. Especially after their Friday exchange.

Neither he or Seungwoo were ever shy about their mutual attraction, and maybe Yohan has a little too much fun using it to tease the older man. But he never expected the reply to his video to be _that_ picture. Seeing the effect he has on Seungwoo by doing so little puts him on edge, makes him _want_ something more, but there isn’t much he can do about that being cities apart. It certainly doesn’t stop his imagination from running wild.

When Seungwoo finally contacts him again after two days of very few messages, Yohan almost jumps at his phone when he gets the notification. He’s glad Hangyul isn’t there to see it.

**seungwoo hyung [19:12]** Hi, Yohanie.  
 **seungwoo hyung [19:12]** Sorry we didn’t talk much. The weekend was busier than I expected.  
 **seungwoo hyung [19:13]** Had dinner yet?

 **yohan [19:13]** no, i was actually about to order something. why?  
 **yohan [19:14]** any ideas? :)

_Like an invitation?_

**seungwoo hyung [19:15]** One in particular.  
 **seungwoo hyung [19:16]** I wrapped up things earlier, so I’m free for the night and I’m starving.  
 **seungwoo hyung [19:16]** For food and for good company...

_So help me god if this is just dinner,_ Yohan thinks as he types his answer.

**yohan [19:17]** where are we going?

 **seungwoo hyung [19:18]** :)  
 **seungwoo hyung [19:18]** I haven’t decided yet, so let’s say it’s a surprise!

 **yohan [19:18]** but then how will i know where to meet you?

 **seungwoo hyung [19:19]** I’ll pick you up.  
 **seungwoo hyung [19:19]** 8:30 sounds good?

One hour later, Yohan finds Seungwoo waiting for him in front of his building, leaning on what is probably the most expensive car he’s ever seen in his life. Yohan doesn’t know much about cars to make a guess at the brand, but he’s sure it’s a sports model, navy with sleek curves. He thinks it’s fitting, as Seungwoo stands there in a black pinstripe suit, parted hair falling just slightly to the left side of his face, looking sexy and commanding. It’s very disarming.

Seungwoo smiles broadly, looking him up and down and taking in Yohan’s appearance, “Are you always gonna make me look underdressed, Yohanie?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, you look great,” _delectable, scrumptious,_ Yohan doesn’t say. Besides, his own all-black outfit is chic but pretty simple, a knee-length coat over a turtleneck sweater, jeans and boots. Seungwoo looks anything but underdressed in comparison.

“Hmm, forgive my bias then, but you’re way more interesting. Shall we?” Seungwoo offers him the passenger seat and Yohan is surprised when the door opens upwards. He has a distinct feeling that the other man is flexing a little but lets it slide.

Inside, he takes notice of the BMW logo emblazoned on the steering wheel, how squeaky clean everything looks. Yohan wonders if Seungwoo has ever fucked someone in this car. If he would fuck _him_ there.

“Nice car,” he comments distractedly when the man takes his place on the driver’s seat.

“Thanks. It’s my favorite one,” Seungwoo winks at him. Yeah, he’s _definitely_ flexing.

Once they’re on their way, Yohan shoots a quick message to Hangyul to let him know he’s with Seungwoo, then asks, “So where are we going?”

“That’s a secret,” is the sing-song answer he gets.

“Come on, give me a hint! Are we eating Korean food or something international?”

“International.”

“Which country?”

“That’s also a secret,” Seungwoo chuckles. “But I promise you’ll like it.”

“And how do you know that?” Yohan counters playfully.

“I trust your good taste.”

Yohan turns to the window to hide his satisfied smile. “Again with the flattery.”

“Is it flattery if it’s true?” stopping at a red light, Seungwoo places a strong hand on Yohan’s thigh, just above his knee, effectively forcing the younger man’s attention back to him. When Yohan turns his head, Seungwoo is closer, leaning slightly over the handbrake. “I meant every single thing I’ve said about you. Or am I wrong?”

Seungwoo fixes him with a gaze that steals Yohan’s breath for a second. It’s full of the promise of _something_ , but there’s also a challenge there that clearly spells ‘your move.’ Struggling to maintain eye contact, his eyes wander to Seungwoo’s lips, where a smug little smirk dances invitingly. Yohan wants badly to wipe it off, and he has a very good idea of how to go about it.

_These games are for two players, Seungwoo hyung._

Regaining his balance, he meets Seungwoo’s gaze head on. Instead of answering, he pulls the man forward by his tie in one swift motion.

It’s only a chaste press of their lips at first, but Yohan holds them together long enough to take in the scent of Seungwoo’s cologne with a deep breath, eyes shut tight. A shiver runs down his spine when it becomes a proper kiss, the grip on his thigh getting tighter, moving up.

Before it can go any further, Yohan cups Seungwoo’s cheek gently, gives him one, two more quick pecks before pulling back. It’s all so fast that Seungwoo almost seems lost when they come apart.

“Green light, hyung,” Yohan laughs breathlessly, wearing a smirk of his own now. The horns of the cars behind them ring out right at that moment, as if to emphasize the point. His laughter becomes louder as a visibly flustered Seungwoo curses under his breath, scrambling to get the car back in gear.

Their destination is an exclusive rooftop restaurant that serves “excellent Italian food and an even better wine selection,” according to Seungwoo. It’s a spacious and elegant place that boasts an amazing view of Seoul. A circular bar with an eye-catching chandelier above it sits at its very center, while charming wooden tables and cushioned chairs are tastefully spread around it. The hostess leads them past the main lounge into a quieter, more secluded open area, with a small garden decorated with hanging lights.

To say he’s impressed would be the understatement of the century. The place itself is incredible, and Yohan noticed no shortage of designer clothing and accessories on the way to their table; he’s also pretty sure he spotted two famous actresses. He’d never heard of this place before, but maybe its exclusivity is exactly what appeals to its frequenters.

He peeks curiously at the menu, noticing there are no prices listed. Since Seungwoo is obviously more familiar, Yohan lets him take charge of ordering appetizers and drinks.

“I like it here,” he comments after the waiter leaves, addressing Seungwoo’s expectant smile. “It’s a very beautiful place.”

“You’ll like it even more when we start eating.”

At a closer look, Seungwoo’s expression is lighter now than it was when he picked Yohan up. He looks like a tired person who’s experiencing relaxation for the first time in a while.

“How was Busan, hyung?” Yohan asks to make conversation, but also from true curiosity. “From your messages, I take things were busier than you planned?”

“They were,” Seungwoo’s answer comes out as something between a snort and a chuckle. “I’d rather not bore you with the details and just have a good time tonight, Yohanie. I can tell you some other time if you really want to know.”

They move to the topic of Yohan’s classes, which Seungwoo listens to attentively and with genuine interest. Yohan thinks it’s a little unfair that the conversation is so centered around himself, but he has the sneaking suspicion that’s owed more to Seungwoo not considering himself so interesting to talk about. Which is absurd to Yohan, who finds Seungwoo so fascinating that he thinks nothing about his life could possibly bore him.

Whatever happened in Busan must have been really unpleasant though, because the other man seems truly glad to have changed the subject. Yohan decides to let it go for now.

* * *

Alone at the table while Yohan excuses himself to the restroom, Seungwoo allows himself a moment of honesty between him and his empty glass to admit that he missed this. He can almost hear Seungyoun’s voice in his head saying _I told you so!_

‘This’ being ‘going on dates’, something that like other aspects of romance that faded from his life in recent years, he forgot how much he enjoyed it. He doesn’t tell Yohan it is one, though. Hell, he’s not even sure if he should call it that. It wouldn’t be incorrect, there is ‘dating’ in ‘sugar dating’ after all, but his mind has a hard time conciliating the two concepts.

Mental gymnastics and labels apart, it’s all there. Taking someone out, sharing a place he likes with that person, having a good talk over a delicious meal. _That kiss in the car,_ his mind supplies enthusiastically— quick but full of potential. Things he would like on a first date.

He and Yohan fell into it so easily too. Seungwoo didn’t plan anything, though that would have been more his style. But his weekend was dreadful, dealing with an unexpected political dispute between his directors and his parents’ newest poorly timed crisis. Throwing that on top of a taxing work week made Seungwoo feel like the week didn’t really end. He wasn’t thinking when he picked up his phone and texted Yohan. He was tired and just wanted a good time.

And what a _good_ time it has been so far. Delightful, even, to use a fancier word. Yohan dug into his food with enthusiasm, made for a great conversation partner, surprised Seungwoo with some knowledge of the wine they were served and overall carried himself with class befitting the place they were at, as if he had done this many times before. All qualities Seungwoo appreciates.

When talking about his classes, Yohan mentioned he had a free period on early Tuesday morning, meaning he could sleep in later. The younger man had been nonchalant, but Seungwoo can take a hint. Yohan wants more than just dinner.

Well, so does he.

Seungwoo is waiting by the little garden, admiring the city view, when Yohan returns with a suggestion.

“Hyung, how about a last drink before we leave? I wanted to take a closer look at the bar.”

Seungwoo thinks that’s a great idea. “Sure, Yohanie, as you want. Ah, but first...”

Instead of leading the way like Yohan motions him to, he tugs on his arm and gently pulls him closer. He isn’t much shorter, so Seungwoo only has to lean in slightly to take more of what he’s been wanting for the entire evening since Yohan’s little stunt in the car— no, scratch that. He’s been wanting this for _days._

He kisses Yohan deeply and slowly like he wanted to, surrendering himself to the electrical sensation of their lips moving in tandem, how the younger man’s lips feel even better than he imagined, soft and full and sweet. With his hands firmly grasping Yohan’s waist, Seungwoo presses them even closer together, prompting Yohan to open up to him. He licks into his mouth and is immediately dizzy with the taste of wine and lip gloss and _Yohan_ responding to his advance in kind. Half-hidden by the privacy of the rooftop garden, they kiss languidly under the low lights, savoring the thrill of discovering each other at an unhurried pace.

Seungwoo thinks distantly that he could do this forever. He swears Yohan's eyes are shining when he gazes upon them.

“I don’t want this night to end,” he admits quietly into Yohan’s neck.

“It doesn’t have to,” comes the whispered answer. “-m yours if you want me.”

They end up skipping the bar. Seungwoo makes a mental note to bring Yohan again some other time.

Seungwoo’s penthouse apartment is bigger than most townhouses, spanning the top two floors and opening to a terrace at the roof of one of Seoul’s most expensive real estate undertakings. He thinks Yohan will enjoy a tour of the place; he certainly has the repertoire to fully appreciate the lofty open floor plans, industrial style architecture and luxurious furniture, not to mention the carefully picked art decorating the walls and corners.

They never get to that, for as soon as Seungwoo closes the door behind them, Yohan pounces on him.

“Want you, hyung,” he exhales in between the feverish open mouthed kisses he presses everywhere on Seungwoo’s neck and jaw. “Want you _now._ Don’t make me wait more.”

“Brat,” Seungwoo tuts, like summoning that answer didn’t require a great deal of hypocrisy. It’s worth it for the reaction it elicits. Yohan grinds on him, clothed erection dragging over Seungwoo’s thigh, a silent argument to drive his point home. Seeing witty, teasing, self-controlled Yohan like this makes him want to take his damn time, see how far he can push, find out if he can make him _beg._

Not tonight, though. Tonight, he’s at the limit of his patience.

They make it to the master bedroom upstairs with half of their clothes discarded on the way. While Yohan works on undoing their belts as quickly as he can without breaking their kiss, Seungwoo maneuvers them to the king size bed. He pushes Yohan down on the mattress and all but jumps him, rutting animalistically. The friction is too good; he nips on Yohan's lower lip, eliciting an approving moan.

Yohan manages to slip a hand between them and into Seungwoo’s underwear. That first contact of skin with his heated, hard cock is a blessing, making him grunt into Yohan's neck.

“Take it off,” the younger man instructs urgently, tugging at the waistband of his pants. “Mine too.”

Seungwoo does as he’s told, sighing in relief as his erection finally comes free from its confines, then takes care of Yohan’s jeans. He kneels on the mattress, slowly stroking himself as he drinks in the sight of seeing Yohan fully naked for the first time.

Now that he gets a privileged angle, is allowed to look and _touch_ at his leisure, he takes in everything about Yohan’s body: the sculpted ridges of muscle in his arms and legs, the dips of his clavicle and his defined abdomen, his perfect cock, and his _thighs._ Those thighs are a masterpiece on their own, wide and strong and smooth. Seungwoo kinda wants to be headlocked by them.

“Holy shit, you’re _huge,”_ Yohan comments wide-eyed, then his expression becomes something devious. _“Thank god.”_

The compliment goes directly to both his heads, though Yohan’s own size is nothing to joke about, shorter than his own but close in girth. Seungwoo even thinks it’s beautiful, well-shaped and proportioned like the rest of Yohan, aesthetically pleasing in a way big dicks usually aren’t.

Seungwoo can’t resist it. He leans in and licks a stripe all the way from the base to the tip, lapping at the precum already gathering there, then takes it in his mouth.

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Yohan writhes under him. Seungwoo isn't sure that his blowjobs are anything to brag about, but he’s satisfied when Yohan makes a small, aborted thrust into his mouth, obviously trying to control himself. Still, his specialty lies _elsewhere,_ if he does say so himself, and that’s where he intends to go.

Pulling off Yohan with a wet _pop,_ he changes their position, sitting straighter, folding Yohan’s legs and pulling his waist towards himself until he has a face front view of Yohan’s sumptuous ass.

“Can I, Yohanie?” he asks, but he doesn’t wait for an answer before going down. Yohan’s hole puckers in surprise and then relaxes immediately, pliant to Seungwoo’s tongue. He licks around the rim, then spreads Yohan’s cheeks further and presses his tongue inside. Yohan moans loudly as Seungwoo works, letting out little yelps every time the older man pulls back to bite or slap his cheeks. Every small reaction he gets feeds his ego and shoots straight to his groin. Seungwoo concedes he might not be amazing at sucking dick, but he prides himself on eating ass like nobody’s business, thank you very much.

He presses a tentative digit against Yohan and is surprised to see one, then two of his fingers get sucked in with only the lightest pressure added to the wetness already there, being able to thrust and scissor comfortably. Emboldened, he removes his fingers and spits, covering Yohan’s hole in liberal amounts of his saliva. Finding out that’s all it takes for Yohan to easily take three fingers is like a revelation.

“What is this, hm? You’re so loose, Yohan-ah. I think I could even add another finger here, no problem.” Seungwoo’s tone is mostly light and teasing, like he intended, but there’s also something akin to a snarl hiding under his question. “So _slutty._ I thought you were a good boy.”

“Never said I was. What I said was, I’m an _overachiever._ I’m good at everything I do, taking cock included,” Yohan laughs, defiant even with his ass in the air, three fingers buried in it, cock leaking precum all over himself from this position. “Come _on,_ hyung, don’t make me wait more, fucking _get in me_ already.”

And really, how can Seungwoo say no to such an eloquent request?

He lets go of Yohan to retrieve the lube from his nightstand. Yohan stretches like a cat, relieving the strain on his back from his previous position, then gets on all fours. Seungwoo slicks his cock and aligns himself.

He starts pushing in slowly, mindful of his size and the fact that they did a lot less preparation than he’s usually comfortable with, but Yohan is having none of it. The younger man pushes back, letting out a loud gasp as he impales himself on Seungwoo’s dick in one go. He feels the air being punched out of his lungs as he’s suddenly surrounded by tight, wet heat.

Seungwoo is about to ask Yohan if he’s alright, maybe berate him for his hurry, but his words are stolen from him when the boy moans and arches his back, as if he wants to take Seungwoo even deeper, then clenches around him.

“So good, it’s stretching me _so much,_ shit,” Yohan hisses, more to himself than anything. He turns his head slightly to look Seungwoo straight in the eye, gives him a filthy little smirk and asks in the most innocent tone he can conjure:

_“Please be rough with me, hyung.”_

And that’s Seungwoo’s limit, really. He’s done with the teasing, and he’s done being patient.

He pushes Yohan face down into the mattress, making his back arch even more, and leans down to repeat his words from earlier with wicked sweetness.

“Anything you want, Yohanie.”

He starts to move with slow, strong thrusts, pulling out almost completely only to slam back in with full force, drawing out loud moans from Yohan every time he hits home. His ass feels perfect, tight enough to offer Seungwoo the friction he craves but with enough give for him to move freely. It’s easy to settle into a rhythm like this, and soon Yohan starts rolling his hips back to meet his thrusts. He lays more of his weight on top of the younger man, caging him under his body as his thrusts pick up speed.

“Such a tease all the time, but all _mine_ now,” Seungwoo practically growls in Yohan’s ear, pulling his hair to bring him closer and bite down on the junction of his collarbone, too lost in his pleasure to filter the possessiveness from his words. He licks up the column of the vein on Yohan’s neck, tasting the salt of the sweat collecting there. “So perfect for me. I’m gonna fucking _ruin_ you.”

Yohan’s answer comes almost incoherently amidst a string of broken moans. _“Fuck yes,_ do it, do it. Feel so good, hyung, so big, fuck me _harder.”_

That’s all the encouragement Seungwoo needs to grab Yohan’s hips with bruising strength and go _wild_ on his ass, snapping his hips in quick thrusts that gradually become more shallow as he starts approaching his orgasm.

He reaches under Yohan to take care of his unattended cock, still hard and throbbing in anticipation of the overdue attention it’s finally gonna receive. Seungwoo pumps Yohan in time with his thrusts as best as he can. The result he wants comes in no time at all.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , I’m so close, hyung, you’re gonna make me cum.”

Seungwoo doesn’t answer, simply continues to stroke Yohan’s cock while he fucks him, leaving bites on his neck and back, licking where the marks are already starting to bruise.

“Ah, Seungwoo hyung!” Yohan yells, clenching down _hard_ on his dick as he cums, making a mess of Seungwoo’s hand and the sheets beneath him. Seungwoo fucks him through his high, doesn’t stop even when Yohan starts whining from oversensitivity, too busy chasing his own pleasure to care. His hole feels heavenly, tightening and relaxing repeatedly around him as his body processes the excess of stimulation. His mind goes blissfully blank as he lays on top of Yohan, buries himself as deep as he can inside him and shoots, his entire body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm.

It’s so fucking _good_ , his cum making Yohan’s ass even hotter and more slippery, that Seungwoo has to thrust a few more times, his hips moving almost of their own accord. The boy mewls weakly into the pillows, sighing in relief when Seungwoo finally stops.

Cum drips down Yohan's thighs when he pulls out, and Seungwoo has a strong urge to eat him out again or take a picture. He does neither, caressing his back as his arms give out and Yohan collapses under his own weight.

Then he hears laughter.

“That was fucking _awesome,”_ Yohan flops on his back to properly look at Seungwoo, and though his eyes are heavy-lidded from exhaustion, he’s beaming. It’s infectious, and Seungwoo finds himself unconsciously smiling back. “I’m glad you didn’t go easy on me, hyung. I was worried there for a second.”

“Well, you didn’t leave me much choice there, now did you?” Seungwoo chuckles, giving Yohan’s thigh a playful slap. “You’re really pushy when you want to get your way.”

“I didn’t get to suck your dick, though,” Yohan says with the most shameless pout, as if he’s lamenting something trivial like the rain ruining a trip to the beach. “Kinda wanted to choke on it, too.”

That makes Seungwoo laugh out loud. Really, Yohan never stops surprising him. He’s used to the more common steps that come after sex: the aftercare, especially with more submissive partners, cleaning, cuddling if he feels like it. This— this _banter_ is certainly new, but he thinks he can get used to it. 

“I think you’ll have plenty of opportunities to do that, don’t worry,” Seungwoo crawls on the bed to close the distance between them and presses kisses to Yohan’s lips and nose. “Especially if you suck dick as well as you take it.”

Yohan winks at him. “Overachiever, remember?”

They shower together, trading lazy kisses under the hot water until long after the filth has washed away from their bodies. Seungwoo feels himself getting half hard again, but they’re both too tired to do anything about it.

As soon as Seungwoo changes the bedding, Yohan immediately plops down on the clean sheets butt naked, beckoning Seungwoo to join before he can try to offer him some spare clothes to sleep in. Guess he doesn’t need them after all.

Seungwoo complies with a smile. He’s not about to start denying Yohan anything at this point.

For the first time in what feels like forever, Seungwoo feels a _good_ kind of exhaustion seeping into his bones as he lies down to sleep next to Yohan.

* * *

Yohan feels amazing when he wakes up in Seungwoo’s bed, way bigger and more comfortable than his own. He comes to slowly, sated and still a little fucked out, greatly enjoying the feeling of every satisfying ache in his body; on the base of his spine, his back, his hips where Seungwoo held him and on the bruises blossoming where he was bitten.

 _Seungwoo._ His hot, young, rich sugar daddy who paid his tuition, took him out to a fancy dinner and then fucked his brains out. _How_ is this his life?

The other man is nowhere to be found, though. Yohan is alone in a bedroom bigger than the tiny apartment he shares with Hangyul. Blinking the last remnants of sleep away, he notices his clothes from the previous night neatly folded on a chair nearby along with his phone, wallet, keys and a change of clean clothes.

His phone informs him it’s a little past 7:30, which means he still has roughly two hours before his free window ends and he needs to be at the campus for his second period class, and also that he has a ridiculous amount of unread messages from Hangyul. He will get to those later.

The clothes Seungwoo prepared for him are a plain white t-shirt, a sweater, sweatpants and boxers. Yohan forgoes the t-shirt, enjoying the soft cotton of the sweater on his skin, and also doesn’t bother with underwear when he slips into the sweatpants. They all fit really well; he and Seungwoo must wear roughly the same size.

He finds the older man in his living room, already fully dressed for work— actually, he seems to be _already_ working, focused on the laptop open on the low table in front of him, an emptied coffee cup beside it. Yohan thinks no one should look this good in an ordinary suit and tie, but Seungwoo pulls it off effortlessly.

“Good morning, Seungwoo hyung,” he greets, drawing the other man’s attention. Despite their late night and having woken up earlier, he looks as well rested as Yohan feels. It’s a nice sight. Seungwoo smiles at him and gestures for him to come closer.

Yohan obliges, but instead of taking a seat on the sofa, he places himself on Seungwoo’s lap, right above the man’s crotch, suppressing a smug grin as he feels Seungwoo’s dick start to stir. He half expects a protest to this advance, but something definitely must have shifted between them after last night. The man reclines on the couch to make himself more comfortable and pulls Yohan with him, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

“Good morning, Yohanie. Did you sleep well?”

“Did _you?_ When did you get up?”

Seungwoo chuckles lightly. “Five. Don’t worry, I’m used to not sleeping a lot, I actually feel worse when I oversleep. Rest assured, I slept _very well,”_ he emphasizes those last words with a little wink.

“That’s good, then. You have a very nice place, by the way. I was looking at some stuff on my way here, I hope you don’t mind,” the very concept of living somewhere so big that ‘making his way’ from one room to another isn’t just a choice of speech but rather something Seungwoo has to actually _do_ is still mindblowing to Yohan. His parents are well off and their house definitely isn’t this huge.

“Thank you, Yohanie. I actually intended to give you a tour yesterday, but, well,” Seungwoo smiles sheepishly. “Another time.”

“Yeah,” Yohan agrees, heart racing at the implication that he’s gonna be here again in the future.

“Do you want a ride home? I still have one hour until I need to be at the company, I can take you.”

Yohan hums, pretending to think the question over when he actually already has the answer on the tip of his tongue. “Ah, I’d rather call an Uber and spend the extra time some other way.”

He grinds just so on Seungwoo’s lap, and _yeah,_ there's definitely interest there.

“Yohan-ah…” _ah, yes,_ there is the resistance he expected. “I’m already ready for work and I can’t be late.”

“You won’t be, I promise, you don’t even have to take your clothes off,” Yohan bargains, turning on the eyes he uses when he wants to get something from Hangyul. It immediately gets the desired effect. “I just really, _really_ wanna suck you. Let me get you off, hyung. Please?”

Seungwoo sighs heavily through his nose, and that’s when Yohan knows he’s won. “On your knees, and don’t make a mess.”

Yohan doesn’t need to be told twice. He gives Seungwoo a saccharine smile, kneels on the floor in front of him and unzips the man’s fly, bringing his hardening cock out. Yohan is still in awe of how massive it is. There was _no way_ he’d leave this apartment today without sucking it once.

Better for Seungwoo to learn sooner rather than later that Yohan _always_ gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles nervously*
> 
> as always, feedback is appreciated. thanks for reading! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somewhere along the way i lost control of this chapter and it became this nearly 10k monstrosity. enjoy?

While their relationship isn’t exactly a run-of-the-mill friends with benefits deal, it is pretty alike in the principle of the whole thing, Seungwoo comes to realize over the course of two months of settling into his arrangement with Yohan.

The younger man quickly becomes a frequent visitor to his home. He asks for a full tour of the place as soon as his second visit and makes it perfectly clear that he enjoys being invited there, for sex or otherwise, not remotely shy about his admiration of Seungwoo’s lavish lifestyle and very forward about getting his way.

“Hyung, look. Don’t you think I’d look good in that?”

They’re walking around after dining at one of Seungwoo’s favorite Japanese restaurants, enjoying the lively nightlife of the neighborhood for a while longer before heading back. The streets are lined with high-end stores and Yohan looks excitedly— and yearningly— at almost everything, until his attention catches on an expensive denim jacket on display at the window of a snazzy boutique. It’s a stylish piece, cropped and ripped, decorated with fashionable metal details.

“I have some high waist jeans that would totally fit this,” Yohan muses, a mischievous glint dancing in his eyes as he watches Seungwoo intently. “Would really highlight my hips, don’t you think?”

Seungwoo is already familiar with this song and dance by now.

He truly enjoys choosing gifts for Yohan and surprising him with things of his taste, but the boy is not the type that just waits for them, nor does he ask for them directly. No, he rather seems to get a kick out of pulling Seungwoo into these games, teasing and making suggestions to bait him into giving Yohan what he wants.

“You’re absolutely right,” Seungwoo agrees with a smirk. He doesn’t hesitate as he marches into the store with Yohan in tow and lets him shop to his heart’s content.

Yohan loves being spoiled, and maybe Seungwoo is a little addicted to the thrill of indulging him— and even more so to the heated kisses he gets as thanks.

Dining out, which Seungwoo usually liked to do by himself, becomes something they do at least once a week. At first, the intention is more dazzling Yohan than anything, but he’s pleasantly surprised when the younger man shows a genuine interest in the food and the restaurants, and even imparts some tips of his own on whatever he happens to know well. It’s fun to be able to share the hobby with someone who actually appreciates it.

Besides, their dinner dates almost always end up back at his place, which Seungwoo is more than okay with.

Work towards the expansion of Play M’s hospitality branch starts in full force, meaning Seungwoo’s work hours get crazy unpredictable again. Yohan also gets busier as his school work picks up with every passing week. On their more tiring days, they skip on the fancy dates in favor of ordering takeout from Seungwoo’s apartment and spending the night together. Regardless of what they choose, Yohan delivers on his end of the deal like he has all the time in the world.

How he does it, Seungwoo doesn’t know. Even if Yohan doesn’t need to work, it's still impressive to see; he’s sure he wasn’t this good at micromanaging his time when he was in college. The younger man is unfailingly available when called, maneuvering around Seungwoo’s wonky schedule and still keeping on top of his classes and assignments, like it’s no trouble at all. He fits himself into Seungwoo’s life so smoothly, it’s almost as if he always belonged there.

“—Hyung? Seungwoo hyung?”

The voice cuts through Seungwoo’s contemplation and drags him back to the present. It’s a slow morning in late May, the increasing warmth signaling the end of spring, and he’s been spending the last minutes staring blankly at his computer screen. Glancing up, Seungwoo finds his assistant looking at him expectantly.

“Yes, Subin-ah?”

“I came for our morning review,” Subin makes a small gesture with the hand holding his tablet for emphasis. He tilts his head curiously. “Should I come back later?”

“No, no, we can do it now, I’m sorry,” Seungwoo hastens to sit straight and properly look at Subin. “Did I even greet you when I arrived? I was so somewhere else that I—”

“You did, don’t worry,” Subin cuts in with a giggle. “Did something good happen?”

The sudden question catches Seungwoo off guard. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t mean to intrude,” the boy quickly amends. “It’s just that you seem a little different recently, in a better mood, and today especially. So I’m guessing whatever distracted you must be good.”

Seungwoo is, indeed, in an excellent mood after the amazing time he had with his sugar baby last night.

Kim Yohan, Seungwoo’s terrace enthusiast, had suggested they take advantage of the rare respite in their work loads to have a little late night pool party and enjoy the weather. It’s easily one of the hottest things that’s ever happened to him, warm bodies glistening from the water and the moonlight as they trade kisses that taste like sweet alcohol and sweat. Yohan looks delicious in the shortest swim trunks that almost strain over his thick thighs, which he later puts to good use riding Seungwoo by the poolside until his legs give out.

Obviously, Subin doesn’t need to know any of that, so Seungwoo simply smiles agreeably at him and says, “It’s no problem. You guessed right, something good did happen.”

As friendly as their relationship is for a boss and his employee, they know their boundaries with each other. Seungwoo doesn’t elaborate and Subin doesn’t pry, aware that this is his stop. Still, he seems satisfied with the answer, and offers Seungwoo a genuine smile in return.

“I’m glad that’s the case. If you don’t mind me saying, seeing you like this is a nice change. It suits you.”

Seungwoo blinks at Subin, touched but unsure what to say to that other than, “Thank you, Subin-ah.”

“You’re very welcome. Shall we go over the day, then?”

“Ah yes, if you please.”

 _Seeing you like this is a nice change._ Wooseok and Seungyoun had told him pretty much the same thing some time ago. Seungwoo has to wonder just how much he had changed that even people other than his closest friends can notice the difference now that he’s having so much fun.

He has a blessedly light pipeline for the morning and would like to keep it that way for a few more hours. For that end, he sends Subin off with instructions to hold his calls and not allow a single soul other than Seungyoun or Wooseok to enter his office until after lunch. Seungwoo figures his friends must have a busier morning than his to not have shown up yet. He has a good private laugh imagining their reactions, especially _Seungyoun’s,_ to his impromptu little party with Yohan. He half wants to tell them, half wants to keep it to himself a while longer.

Feeling indulgent, he decides to move his work to the sofa. Seungwoo’s office being easily one of the biggest rooms of the building, little of it is occupied by his actual workspace, which consists of an elegant wooden desk sitting at the very end of the room in front of a large window, flanked on the right side by a bookshelf and another window on the left. Preceding it is a social area not unlike a living room, intended to receive guests and more esteemed clients. It features a sofa, two comfortable armchairs, a coffee table and a mini bar.

While his espresso machine works on his coffee, Seungwoo shoots Yohan a quick text, wishing him a good day of classes. He pours the resulting brew into a glass with whiskey and sugar, topping it with cream. Sipping his drink contentedly, he balances his computer on his lap and makes himself comfortable, digging into the first report on his queue with newfound disposition.

* * *

“Hoooooly shit.”

 _Agreed,_ Yohan thinks.

False modesty be damned, he looks nothing short of _stunning_ in his current attire. A sleek black Armani suit fitted specifically to Yohan’s measurements, the jacket perfectly wrapped around his trim waistline, the pants hugging his ass and thighs just right. He feels sexy and expensive wearing it, and it’s honestly a hell of a turn on.

Tonight, he’s accompanying Seungwoo to a company event. In the afternoon, there was a formal announcement of Play M’s new plans, followed by a great rise in the company’s stock prices. A party will be held at the company’s hotel, an opportunity to celebrate the milestone and tighten business relationships. Seungwoo is insistent about Yohan’s presence, going as far as hand-picking the outfit and having his tailor adjust it.

The older man still hasn’t seen him _wearing_ it though, and Yohan hopes dearly that he will want to destroy it— and then _him —_ on sight.

Yohan finally turns to the freeloading heap of Hangyul lounging on his bed with a little twirl. “I take it from the prolonged ‘holy shit’ that I look good?”

 _“Good?_ Hannie, if you weren’t my bro, I’d probably be all over you right now,” Hangyul nods vigorously in approval.

“First, _ew,_ don’t talk to me like we’re hets,” Yohan scrunches his nose in distaste. “And second, thank you.”

Hangyul ignores the remark about his vocabulary choices. “I can’t believe you’re going to a fancy event with Seungwoo dressed up all nice like that… while we mortals have to spend Friday night studying for finals.”

Yohan stifles a laugh, rolling his eyes at the drama. Hangyul needs good grades to maintain his sports scholarship, but his situation is by no means dire. Training, working part-time and basic necessities like _sleeping_ cut into his free time for study, but he still maintains a respectable GPA. He can afford to wait a little more.

“Stop being like that. You don’t actually have to start now, I told you we can do it Sunday night. I’ll help you organize your notes and everything,” Yohan doesn’t know shit about Hangyul’s economy major, but the other boy claims his method for studying helps him do better, so they tend to do it together. “It’s not like I don’t have to study too, you know.”

So far, that’s the one imposition he made on Seungwoo regarding his time. No work and no research meant a lot of flexibility to rearrange his schedule around the older man’s, but his reviews for finals are priority and non-negotiable.

Not that it needed to be said, because when he brought it up that week, Seungwoo dismissed his concern with hearty laughter and a warm reassurance of, “I would never dream of getting in your way with that, Yohan-ah. I actually worry I already do it too much.”

Because of course Seungwoo understands. This kind of proximity was something he _wanted_ after all, and it’s obvious the older man genuinely cares for him. And Yohan, well, he doesn’t know when it happens, but somewhere along the way, he starts to truly return the sentiment. The easy back and forth he and Seungwoo share, the effortless way they get along and understand each other, becomes something he cherishes as much as the other parts of their relationship.

And like with everything Yohan cherishes, he takes great care to preserve it. He strives to keep things between them practical and platonic, dutifully following Seungwoo’s lead and sticking strictly to their established boundaries.

“As long as you know where you stand,” Hangyul tells him one time when they talk about this, uncharacteristically wise. “You’ll be fine.”

He thinks he’s doing pretty well so far.

The Hangyul of the here and now, however, isn’t nearly as sage as the one who gave him that piece of advice. Still laser-focused on the party Yohan is attending, the boy doesn’t seem to notice his friend getting distracted by his own thoughts.

“Promise you’re gonna tell me everything about it later?” he turns on the puppy eyes and honest to god _pouts._

“When _don’t_ I tell you everything?” Yohan laughs, because he always does. He and Hangyul have a serious case of oversharing when it comes to each other, that’s how they’ve always been. “But listen, the party is gonna be a lot of corporate shit and networking, probably. I’m going more to keep Seungwoo company.”

He plays it off as boring but actually finds it all very interesting— which surprises even Seungwoo. There’s also the enticing promise of a sumptuous buffet and an open bar, but he omits that part for the sake of his friend’s mood.

Hangyul squints at him, not fooled for one second.

“Bullshit. There’s no way that party isn’t gonna be a banger. You can’t tell me the drinks, at least, won’t be killer. Plus, not a chance that Seungwoo bought you those clothes especially for this occasion and doesn’t have anything planned.”

“He _better_ have,” Yohan agrees wholeheartedly, because he’s been kinda horny since he first put the fitted suit on. It would be a waste to wear it and not have the night end with Seungwoo taking it off him. “And if not, I’ll make something up. Now will you please stop moping and go have fun too? You’ll have the apartment for yourself, so you can even bring someone here if you’d like.”

Hangyul finally rises from his pitiful position and sits upright, his usual enthusiasm already showing signs of returning. “Help me pick an outfit?”

“Of course,” Yohan smiles brightly at him, “Any ideas?”

“Nothing specific,” Hangyul shrugs. “I kinda just wanna go dance and have a good time. If I hook up it’s a bonus but it’s not the goal.”

“Got it. Just help me choose an undershirt that will show some tiddy and still be classy, and we can work on you.”

* * *

The conference is a success. Seungwoo has barely finished his short speech and passed the mic to Wooseok and his phone starts going crazy with notifications from media outlets and brokers. He can’t wait to read the press clipping on Monday.

The star of the event, though, is Seungyoun. The hospitality branch is his baby. It was he who first identified and pitched to investors the opportunity to acquire one of their partner hotels, which they used for its convention center, and rebuild it into a luxury establishment with a state of the art live venue and other entertainment amenities, neatly tied with Play M’s core activities. The Uniq was born out of Seunyoun’s passion for the idea, and if it’s about to become a global franchise to rival others around the world, it’s thanks in no small part to his efforts.

They regroup at the hotel’s bar to kill time until the party, getting in their own small early celebration. Seungwoo and Wooseok exchange fond looks as they watch Seungyoun practically vibrate out of his body with excitement for the event he so carefully planned.

Seungwoo has his own reasons to look forward to it that he keeps mostly to himself, but as often is the case, there is no difference between ‘keeping it to himself’ and ‘telling them everything.’ His friends always seem to have him figured out somehow.

“So we’re finally meeting Yohan today, huh?” Wooseok’s voice carries all the nonchalance in the world, but his gaze is analytical as ever when he puts his sex on the beach down and crosses his fingers under his chin.

“Oh yeah! You sure took your time,” Seungyoun sips happily on his tequila sunrise, eyes shining with interest.

Seungwoo’s immediate response is to freeze with his glass halfway to his mouth and then resume the motion, as if paused and unpaused with a remote. Are they reading his mind now?

“We’re not reading your mind,” Wooseok says exactly what someone who is _definitely_ reading his mind would, Seungwoo thinks. The other man seems to read that too, because his expression changes from curious to amused. “You only put business contacts in your personal guest list, but marked yourself down for a plus one, _genius._ We couldn’t help but notice.”

“It wasn’t hard to guess who that could be,” Seungyoun smirks.

Oh. Right. He _did_ do that. Seungwoo finishes his dry martini and shakes the silly thought out of his mind.

“I sent a driver to pick him up. He should be arriving anytime now.”

“How fancy,” Seungyoun comments. “Oh, and how punctual too. Look who’s here.”

Seungwoo and Wooseok turn their heads to where Seungyoun is looking.

When he picked the suit for Yohan, Seungwoo expected perfection; what the younger man presents far surpasses it. He enters the dimly lit lounge as if stepping out of a dream, ethereal when the neon of the sign behind the counter catches on his face. As he comes closer into view, Seungwoo drinks in the details, especially hypnotized by those thighs moving sinuously under the fitted pants, and he can picture without seeing what his ass must look like.

His breath catches when he notices the choker, a finishing touch Yohan put there on his own. The thin band of black leather circles his neck like a crown above his glorious chest, of which Seungwoo also has a very inviting view thanks to the jacket’s generous cut and the buttons Yohan left undone on his shirt.

“God damn, hyung, you’re so lucky,” Seungyoun whispers. Seungwoo agrees with fervor.

The trio of executives rise from their seats to greet him. Noticing the two he doesn’t know, Yohan approaches with a polite bow directed at them but greets Seungwoo with a radiant smile and “Hi, hyung!”. Then, with another more formal bow to Seungyoun and Wooseok. “Ah, hello!”

The pair glances at Seungwoo, waiting.

He suppresses a sigh. At least they’re letting him set his own pace.

“Yohan-ah, this is Kim Wooseok, he is one of my partners at the company, our chief financial officer and one of my best friends. And this is Cho Seungyoun, company partner and co-founder, chief commercial officer and my other best friend. Wooseok, Seungyoun, this is Kim Yohan, but you two already know that.”

“We do,” Wooseok raises an eyebrow at Seungwoo at the conspicuous lack of qualifier, but he just nods and puts out a hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Hyung talks a lot about you, Yohan-ah.”

“Oh, _does he now?”_ Yohan shakes the offered hand, slanting Seungwoo a coy look.

“He does! We were looking forward to meeting you for a long time, Yohan-ah, and let me tell you, hyung doesn’t do you justice,” Seungyoun says with enthusiasm.

“Ah, I didn’t know there was so much anticipation,” his gaze lingers on Seungwoo for a moment before dividing a polite smile between the two men. “It’s nice to meet you too, Wooseok-ssi, Seungyoun-ssi.”

“Please, no need for all that,” Seungyoun dismisses the formality with a little scoff. Wooseok nods in agreement. “Hyung is fine.”

“Alright then, let me start over. It’s nice to meet you too, Seungyoun hyung, Wooseok hyung. And congratulations on the achievement.”

“Thank you, Yohan-ah, that’s very kind of you,” Wooseok smiles gently at him. He glances at his phone and excuses himself. “My plus one has also just arrived and is waiting at the lobby, so I’ll go meet him. I’m looking forward to talking to you more at the party, Yohan-ah.”

“Likewise, hyung,” Yohan nods.

“Ah, I have to check the last of the party preparations, make sure it kicks off smoothly” Seungyoun downs the last of his drink and follows suit. “I’ll leave you two be. See you later, Yohan-ah.”

“Later, hyung.”

Once Wooseok and Seungyoun have made their exit, Seungwoo pulls Yohan close and wraps his arms around him, pressing their bodies flush against each other.

“Perfect. So perfect,” he murmurs, nuzzling Yohan’s neck, mouthing at the skin there, breathing his scent in deeply. “I spent every day imagining how you would look in this suit. I thought I had it all figured out. And you still managed to surprise me.”

Yohan lets out a breathy little laugh, delighted by the compliments and obviously welcoming of the attention to his neck. He turns his face when Seungwoo trails up towards his ear, catching his mouth in a passionate kiss. The older man responds by grabbing Yohan’s ass with strong hands, prompting him to kiss him harder. The boy’s plump lips are a little redder when they separate; Seungwoo brushes his thumb over them adoringly.

Realizing he’s already half hard from their makeout, he quickly retakes his seat and gestures to one of the empty armchairs for Yohan to do the same, willing himself to calm the fuck down.

“We still have some time until it starts. Do you want a drink? The menu here has all the classics.”

Yohan shakes his head. “I’m good, I think it’ll be more fun to drink at the party. Are you excited?”

“Very much so, yes,” Seungwoo nods. “Today is a special occasion for us, Seungyoun most of all. We’re excited to celebrate it.”

“Seungyoun hyung seemed very excited to meet me,” Yohan chuckles lightly. “He said you don’t do me justice. What _have_ you been telling your friends about me?”

“The truth,” Seungwoo shrugs. “How beautiful you are, how smart, how fun…”

“Sure you did,” Yohan quips good-naturedly. “Can I ask you something?”

That’s new. It startles a laugh from Seungwoo. “Since when do you ask for permission?”

“It’s just that… I noticed you weren’t really _specific_ with your friends when you introduced me,” Yohan elaborates carefully, “So I presume they’re already in the loop.”

“Was that okay?” Seungwoo interjects worriedly, searching Yohan’s eyes. He leans forward to place a hand on the boy’s knee. “You know I think of you as much more than our deal, right? You’re a friend to me, I didn’t mean to offend you by not saying anything.”

Yohan lays a reassuring hand on top of his. Seungwoo always found it curious and adorable that a man of Yohan’s size has such _small_ hands. “Relax, hyung, I’m not worried about that at all. It just got me wondering what image you’re comfortable with, since today is still kind of a business thing and there’s bound to be people you know.”

As expected of Yohan, always so thoughtful. Seungwoo didn’t even stop to consider all that, he just wanted the younger man _there_ with him.

“Don’t worry about them, Yohanie. I invited you because I want to enjoy the party _with_ you, and that’s what I’m gonna do. Act naturally with me and if anyone thinks we’re dating, let them. We can even make something up. You and my friends are the only people to whom I owe the truth about this. So long as you and I are on the same page, what others think of us is of no consequence to me.”

Yohan gets up from his chair so suddenly that Seungwoo is scared for a second that he said something wrong. Then the younger man is repositioning himself on his lap and kissing him.

“Fine by me. And, hyung?”

“Yohanie?”

“Just so you know,” Yohan is so close and all Seungwoo can see is the warm brown of his eyes and the pretty curve of his lips as they grace him with a sweet smile. “I think of you as a friend too.”

* * *

Much to his dismay, Yohan is separated from Seungwoo as soon as they set foot into the party. They’re immediately accosted by men who all but trample over themselves to congratulate Seungwoo; executives from other companies trying to curry his favor with pleasantries and flattery, exactly like Yohan was told there would be. They don’t seem to register that Yohan entered _with_ Seungwoo, unceremoniously pushing him out of the way.

“Excuse me, _gentlemen,”_ Seungwoo’s no-nonsense business tone is icy and commanding, something that Yohan finds incredibly hot seeing for the first time. “I’ll be with you momentarily, so if you could stop being rude to my guest for one second…”

Yohan watches with great joy as their eyes collectively widen when the words register, horrified at the possibility that they already botched their chances to fall in Seungwoo’s good graces so early in the evening. They’re probably important people in their own right, but they’re still older and less successful than Seungwoo. They surround him like a pack of runty hyenas at the mercy of a large wolf; the scene is familiar to Yohan in a way that’s almost fascinating.

They seem eager to start apologizing profusely, but Seungwoo has already turned their back on them. He speaks in a hushed tone only for Yohan’s ears. “Wait for me at the bar? I’ll join you as soon as I can.”

Yohan nods his assent. Though interested in the ins and outs of Seungwoo’s life in the corporate world, he thinks he’d rather leave the wolf to deal with the hyenas by himself. Seungwoo smiles softly and sends him off with a peck, unconcerned with the businessmen watching.

Making his way to the bar, Yohan gets a chance to appreciate the effort put into the event. The reception hall is already exquisite by itself, the party decorations add even more to its majesty. Most of the space has been turned into a dance floor, with a DJ performing live and confetti falling in set intervals, but there are also sitting areas and tables for dinner. An opulent buffet table spans the length of an entire wall, offering a variety of finger foods and full dishes, both Korean and international. Waiters circulate among the guests pushing carts with champagne towers and food samples. And last but not least, the bar, a wide counter with an impressive display of the house’s offerings behind it.

He’s about to flag one of the bartenders to order a drink when he’s distracted by a pair of familiar eyes peering at him curiously from the side.

“Excuse me… Yohan?”

 _“Subin?”_ Yohan gasps in shock and surprise. Of all the ways he imagined this night would go, he definitely wasn’t counting on running into someone he knows.

Jung Subin is a business major who happened to be in one of Yohan’s electives during their freshman year. They became friends and worked on their spring semester project together, but Subin transferred to night classes in the fall to take a job opportunity and they lost contact as he got busier.

The surprise isn’t bad in the slightest, though. Yohan doesn’t know how long Seungwoo will take and he welcomes the company of a friendly face.

“It’s me!” Subin exclaims, holding his plate of mini-hamburgers with only one hand to shake Yohan’s. “Man, it’s nice to see you again! You remember Sejun, right? He graduated at the beginning of the year.”

He motions to the boy beside him, tall with very striking features and parted black hair, and Yohan realizes with a start he knows him too. It was a little hard to forget when Hangyul, who crushed hard on Subin after Yohan brought him over to do some school work, would curse at Sejun’s name for _weeks_ after he found out the boy was already seeing someone.

“Yeah, of course. So you two are officially dating? Finally?” Yohan asks, smiling genially at them. He isn’t privy to all the details, but he remembers the boy pining for something more with the then-senior.

“Almost six months now,” Sejun places a light kiss on Subin’s cheek, grinning from ear to ear when he pulls back.

“Ah, congratulations, you two! We really have a lot to catch up on. How’s work, Subin? It’s been months since we really talked.”

“Me? How are things with _you?_ I never expected meeting you here, of all places!”

It sounds a little like Yohan isn’t supposed to be there and— okay, he concedes that isn’t an unfair assumption, but what about Subin then? He can’t help the defensiveness that slips into his tone when he answers. He just hopes it goes unnoticed.

“Ah, well, I’m here as a guest. Han Seungwoo invited me. What about you?”

Subin and Sejun’s mouths fall open in comically identical O’s. Yohan watches in slow motion as the couple exchanges a debating glance for the longest second ever. He’s ready to counter whatever disbelieving response is coming, argue that he truly is Seungwoo’s guest, but then Subin erupts in a fit of laughter. Yohan eyes the food on the boy's plate with worry as it shakes dangerously.

“Oh my— so it _was_ you entering with Seungwoo hyung, not after him! I told Sejun—”

“Baby, you’re gonna drop your food—” Sejun cuts in, acting on Yohan’s concern for the poor mini-hamburgers. He gently takes the plate from Subin’s hand and places it on the counter.

 _“—told_ Sejun I saw someone that looked like you with Seungwoo hyung, but there were so many people around and I wasn’t sure if it was really you because it’s been months since I last saw you and what would you even be _doing_ here? But here you are! _You_ are the plus one he put down on his list!”

He gets all that out in a single breath. Yohan blinks at him at a loss, processing the words.

“You’re dating Subin’s boss?” Sejun asks, sounding impressed.

How Sejun jumped to that conclusion with practically no information, Yohan doesn’t know, but he skips right past it because it’s his turn to be shocked.

“Seungwoo is _Subin’s boss?”_

“He is! This party is half a work function for me, actually,” Subin explains excitedly. “Remember that position I was offered back then? I’m Han Seungwoo’s executive assistant, that’s why I’m here!”

_Han Seungwoo’s executive assistant._

Yohan fights back a furious need to laugh out loud imagining Hangyul’s reaction to all this. _Hey, Gyul, remember that cute friend of mine you had a crush on? He is serious with his boyfriend now and, guess what? He’s my sugar daddy’s assistant. What are the odds, right?_

Maybe he should cave and make a LinkedIn profile sometime to stay on top of this stuff.

“Wow, I didn’t know that. Subin, that’s seriously amazing,” Yohan is sincerely happy for him because, well, it _must_ be pretty great.

“Thank you! Companies usually fill my position with older and more experienced people, but I’m about to hit my one year anniversary at Play M, so I guess I’m doing something right?” Subin says sheepishly.

“He’s being modest,” Sejun intercedes, pride evident in the way he looks at Subin. “His boss adores him. Subin is great at his job.”

“Your opinion doesn’t count, you’re biased,” Subin dismisses shyly, but reaches for Sejun’s hand to give it a thankful squeeze.

“Mine counts, though,” comes a nearby voice. “And I agree.”

Finally free from his crowd of interceptors, Seungwoo appears by Yohan’s side, his arrival concealed by the noise of the party, looking at the trio with curiosity. Subin’s ears burn red, either from the compliment or the fact that a few seconds later and he would be caught gossiping about his boss’s personal life.

“I thought I made that clear already, but your boyfriend is right, you are great at your job. And sorry, I didn’t catch your name…”

“Sejun, sir. Im Sejun,” the boy answers with a formal bow, startled that Seungwoo is addressing him. The older man chuckles and offers Sejun a handshake, then places himself almost shoulder to shoulder with Yohan and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Thank you, hyung,” Subin responds to the compliment in a small voice, unable to meet his boss’s gaze, eyes locked instead at where Seungwoo’s hands are crossed over Yohan’s hips.

“Subin-ah, I’d like to speak with Yohan alone. You did great at the conference today, so go enjoy the party with your boyfriend. You deserve it.”

Seungwoo could take Yohan literally _anywhere_ else to do that and leave the young couple be, but it’s his party and there’s no mistaking the order in his voice.

“Sure, hyung. Come on, Sejun, let’s go dance,” he takes Sejun’s hand and starts making his way back to the dance floor, offering Yohan a small smile. The mini-hamburgers are forgotten. “Yohan, let’s catch up and hang out soon, okay? Don’t be a stranger!”  
  


“You got it,” Yohan smiles back at him.

As soon as they’re out of hearing range, which given the circumstances isn’t very far away, Seungwoo spins Yohan in his arms so they’re facing each other. Yohan wiggles his arms out from Seungwoo’s grip so he can also wrap them around the older man.

“So you two knew each other,” Seungwoo says, not really a question but Yohan hears it in his tone.

“From college, yeah. But Subin had to transfer periods because he got this job as some big shot’s assistant and we fell out of touch. Sounds familiar?” Yohan smirks playfully.

“It does ring a bell,” Seungwoo says with an amused lilt. “I was very surprised. What were you two talking about?”

 _“You,_ actually. I’m pretty sure they think we’re dating after seeing this,” Yohan makes a gesture encompassing the two of them. “What got into you today?”

Seungwoo shrugs. “I just felt like holding you. Can’t I?”

“You absolutely can,” Yohan giggles, feeling Seungwoo pull him impossibly closer, lips brushing together. His insides do a weird somersault when Seungwoo leans in, kissing him deeply with no care for the curious eyes they’re attracting.

* * *

Seungwoo decides he’s not leaving Yohan’s side for the rest of the night. Unsurprisingly, that means a great deal of inquisitive, often judgemental looks sent Yohan’s way because— also unsurprisingly— the men at the entrance were only the first people to stop Seungwoo to try to engage him.

Even then, he doesn’t try to be less close or affectionate to the younger man. With a reassuring arm around his shoulders, Seungwoo introduces him as a friend who he met at a gallery and got close to over their common interest in art— only partially a lie. Yohan plays along with the story, inserts himself naturally in conversations and, of course, charms everyone who pays attention to him. Seungwoo feels pride flare in his chest, hot and bright, watching him handle everything so gracefully.

“You’re brilliant, you know that?” he tells Yohan later when they help themselves to the buffet and sit down to have dinner. “You impressed even Park Chorong and make no mistake, that is _not_ an easy woman to impress. She is one of our most demanding board members.”

Yohan smiles around his food. “It wasn’t a big deal. She was very nice. And besides, I’m used to it.”

The words give Seungwoo pause. He raises his eyes from his plate to stare at Yohan with a gaze full of questions. He catches the younger man wince slightly at the realization of what was probably a slip up.

“You are? Did you, did you have a—” he struggles to form the proper words, very aware of the people around them. “—did you do this before? Before me, I mean?”

Yohan bursts into laughter that quickly turns into a coughing fit when he chokes on the food he was chewing. Seungwoo hurries to his side to help.

“Thank you,” the young man wheezes after his throat unclogs. His voice sounds less strained after he drinks a glass of water, but still very amused and without a trace of whatever discomfort was there. “And no, I never had this kind of relationship, if that’s what you’re asking, but I’ve been to parties like this before. With my family.”

“Your family?” Seungwoo inquires.

“Yeah. To be fair, the parties weren’t _exactly_ like this. Seungyoun hyung really is on another level,” he amends, smiling broadly. “While my parents are very… _nouveau riche._ The kind of life you live is the stuff they only dream of. They would take any opportunity they could to parade our family around and get us noticed.”

“I see,” Seungwoo nods his understanding, but his stomach drops with something unpleasant. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Since when do you ask for permission?” Yohan echoes his words from earlier with a smirk. “Let’s stop with the 21 questions, hyung, ask what you want. If I’m not comfortable I’ll just tell you.”

“Did your parents not try to help you when you lost your scholarship?”

Yohan’s mouth twists into a grimace. “I didn’t ask for their help. Our relationship hasn’t been the best for some years now. They wanted me to follow my father’s path into medicine and marriage while there I was, applying for a scholarship to study art and kissing boys, all under their noses. We haven’t been on speaking terms since I moved out. They say, and I quote,” Yohan makes quotation marks with his fingers, laughing disdainfully, “I’m a disgrace to the name they’re trying to build for the Kim family.”

 _“A disgrace?”_ Seungwoo repeats, outraged. He suddenly clues in on the reason for Yohan’s previous reaction. The younger man talks very casually about it, but it must still be a bit of a sore spot. “Oh, Yohanie, I’m sorry you had to go through this. No one should hear that from their parents.”

“Don’t worry, hyung. It’s really not a big deal,” Yohan says breezily, turning his attention back on his food. “My life is better off without their meddling in it. Besides, I feel vindicated, in a certain way.”

“Why is that?”

“Those men who stopped us when we entered the party, they remind me so much of my father. Spitting images of his behavior,” Seungwoo thinks he sees the slightest hint of sadness in Yohan’s smile. “But you made me feel like one of the people he is constantly trying to impress. It was nice to be included.”

Maintaining eye contact becomes harder as Yohan expression shifts to something softer, eyes serious and fond and something else Seungwoo can’t quite pinpoint. In that moment, he wants nothing more than to tell Yohan how happy he is that he felt comfortable sharing something so personal, how completely wrong his family is about him. How proud he is tonight, to be in the company of someone so bright, so beautiful, so full of _good_ in him in the midst of the vultures that often flock to these occasions, an unpleasant part of his work that Seungwoo can’t avoid.

He’s saved from the embarrassment he is about to cause himself by the timely arrival of Wooseok with his husband, Jinhyuk, who he introduces to Yohan. The couple sits at their table for dinner and they enjoy a nice time together until Wooseok takes Jinhyuk by the hand and leads him to the dance floor. It strikes Seungwoo with a weird sense of déjà vu.

Seungyoun’s disappearance during most of the evening is finally explained when they find him again later, dancing with a handsome junior executive from one of their Chinese partners who Seungwoo vaguely recognizes, the sexual tension between them so thick that one could slice through it easily like a hot knife on butter. And they’re not the only ones. As the party advances into the night and the alcohol continues to flow, it’s like a key to go wild is turned on the brains of the guests. Even some of the more composed ones start acting out, and that’s Seungwoo’s cue to take his leave.

He has somewhere else he’d rather be anyway and, judging by the way Yohan is acting, so does he. Both of them hold their liquor well enough to enjoy the buzz of a few rounds while maintaining sobriety, but buzzed Yohan gets _friskier,_ and it’s starting to show.

Seungwoo places firm hands on Yohan’s waist and kisses him slowly, savoring the taste of the cosmo the younger man just had. He groans low when Yohan sucks his tongue into his mouth, pushes their bodies together so there’s no mistaking the hardness between his legs.

He trails little kisses on Yohan’s neck until he reaches his ear, nipping softly on the lobe.

“Let’s get out of here?” he whispers, hot breath ghosting over Yohan’s skin and making him shiver under his hands.

“Please,” Yohan breathes out, pressing small, appreciative kisses to Seungwoo’s jaw. “Thought you were never gonna ask.”

Floating high on his success and the alcohol in his system and Yohan’s presence, Seungwoo feels powerful and lightweight. He leads Yohan out with a heavy hand on the small of his back.

* * *

They don’t go back to Seungwoo’s place like Yohan expected. Instead, the older man leads him back to the lobby and behind the reception counter to a door that opens to a simple hallway with a private elevator. Once Seungwoo enters a password on its panel, they start going up.

“Where are we going?” Yohan asks, curious as the elevator keeps moving upwards at a pleasant pace.

“Our own private party,” Seungwoo smirks criptically.

When they finally stop, the doors open inside a suite, lights turning on as they step out of the elevator and then dimming to a pleasant low setting.

Or rather, a _presidential_ suite, luxuriously decorated. The floor plan is very open, as seems to be Seungwoo’s taste if judging by his penthouse, but there’s enough space for each environment to have its own clearly defined perimeter: fully furnished living and dining rooms, a kitchen with a breakfast bar and an office. An elegant wooden door leads to what Yohan guesses is the actual bedroom. Floor to ceiling windows open to a balcony that surrounds the entire suite, accessible through a glass door.

Yohan turns to Seungwoo, who is looking at him with anticipation for his reaction. “It just never stops with you, doesn’t it?”

“Do you like it?” the older man grins. “We each have one. Wooseok’s suite is above us and Seungyoun’s is above his, at the penthouse. We figured he should take that since the hotel is so special for him.”

“It’s amazing.”

Satisfied with his answer, Seungwoo presses a quick kiss to his lips and starts taking off his suit’s jacket. “Take a seat. Can I make you something? You’ll find I never keep my bars understocked.”

Yohan has to stomp down the whiny ‘no’ that threatens to leave his lips. Seungwoo in a full suit, all business and in control, is already an attack against him; Seungwoo minus the jacket, no tie with his shirt rolled up to his elbows and the top buttons undone, is a full on assault. Dressed like that under the low lights, he looks almost unreal.

It doesn’t help at all that Yohan also doesn’t feel very real himself. He’s been feeling weird and off-kilter around Seungwoo for the entire evening with every lingering stare, heated kiss and exploratory touch.

Add on top of that his current state of edging on tipsy and horny beyond belief, and he’s a hot mess. Yohan would love nothing more right now than to be savagely fucked until he stops thinking, but it’s obvious the older man has other plans as he taps calmly on his phone, setting smooth music on the suite speakers at an unobtrusive ambient volume.

“Maybe a gin tonic?” the older man smiles kindly at him, raising a bottle of Tanqueray.

“That’d be nice actually.”

“Any fruits or syrups?”

“Grapefruit, if you have it. No syrups.”

“You got it.”

As Seungwoo works on his drink, Yohan takes his time getting more comfortable with his own clothes. He takes off his jacket, adjusts his choker and untucks his shirt, all while taking deep breaths, trying to find his balance again, trying to not feel _this close_ to exploding. Everything about the atmosphere is so sensual and heavy and they’re not even touching yet.

Is it nerves? He’s never this agitated around the other man, why the fuck is he like this? There’s nothing different about today. He totally got this.

Feeling a measure of his usual control returning, Yohan sits on a stool by the counter to watch Seungwoo work.

“Come here often?” Seungwoo asks playfully.

“First time,” Yohan replies with a giggle. “The bartender is very hot though, I might become a regular.”

“That’s very flattering, thank you. Here’s your drink,” Seungwoo slides him the prettily decorated glass of gin tonic.

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to tip.”

“You’re very kind,” Seungwoo lets out that musical laughter of his that Yohan likes so much. He pours a glass of scotch on the rocks for himself and leads Yohan to one of the sofas, sitting down and pulling the younger man to his lap with care not to spill anything.

They stay like that for a while, enjoying the music and each other’s company, kissing lazily with small pauses in between to sip on their drinks, letting out little gasps when their lips meet again and they taste each other. Soon the glasses are put down as their kissing grows more urgent. Yohan has to support himself with his hands on Seungwoo’s shoulders when the man’s hands roam under his shirt, exploring taut skin and firm muscles and it feels so fucking good to _finally_ have Seungwoo’s hands on him after waiting all night.

“Undress for me, Yohanie?” it almost sounds like a request, the way Seungwoo puts it all gentle and suggestive, but Yohan hears it clearly for the order it is.

Well, he can follow an order. On his own terms, that is.

Without moving from Seungwoo’s lap, he starts undoing the rest of his buttons at a slow pace, half expecting the other man to jump in and take care of the rest. No such help comes, Seungwoo instead taking up his glass again, though he keeps careful watch over the path Yohan’s hands make downwards while he drinks. Done with the buttons, Yohan rolls his shoulders to make the shirt slide down invitingly.

He hides his frustration when Seungwoo doesn’t bite, simply tugs on his belt and tells him, “Keep going.”

Standing up in front of the older man, Yohan lets his shirt slide the rest of the way and fall to the floor. He works quickly on his belt and fly, then turns around and starts pushing his pants and underwear down slowly. He bends over as he goes, giving Seungwoo full view of his ass. When he chances a glance from this position, he’s very satisfied to see Seungwoo’s nostrils flaring as he breathes in heavily, betraying his otherwise relaxed posture. He stands upright again, steps out of the pants and presents himself to Seungwoo, fully naked except for the choker, already hard and leaking.

The man has made himself more comfortable on the sofa, legs spread wide and showing the volume in his pants. He knocks back what remains of his drink and beckons Yohan over.

“Come here.”

The boy happily complies, retaking his place on Seungwoo’s lap with his ass squarely over the bulge of his hard cock. As soon as he’s seated, Seungwoo lunges forward, Yohan chanting a mantra of _finally, finally_ in his mind. He lets out little soft moans when he feels lips wet with whiskey pressing kisses on his chest, leaving a hot trail everywhere they touch and paying special attention to his nipples, Seungwoo licking and nipping softly on one while he works the other with his fingers. Yohan throws his head back and his neck becomes Seungwoo’s next stop. He whimpers when the man grazes his teeth softly over his Adam’s apple.

It’s too much and not enough at the same time, not nearly close to what Yohan wants, the pace is too slow and _why_ the fuck is Seungwoo still dressed?

He means to fix that, but his hands are stopped on their way to Seungwoo’s buttons, long fingers wrapping almost completely around his wrist.

“What do you think you’re doing, Yohanie?” Seungwoo poses the question so casually that he might as well be asking about Yohan’s school work. It’s completely disconcerting. The older man _never_ passes on the opportunity of having Yohan touch him.

“Hyung, I wanted this all night,” he whines. “I can’t wait anymore.”

He grinds down on Seungwoo for emphasis, hissing when his cock brushes against the fabric of the man’s clothing, not caring if he stains it with precum. The friction is so good and he wants it, _needs_ to feel it again, but then the fingers let go of his wrists and Seungwoo is holding him in place firmly with both hands on his hips.

“All night?” Seungwoo repeats with a smirk that, given his current situation, Yohan finds downright _evil._ “But the night is just _beginning,_ baby. You’re always so impatient.”

He gently dislodges Yohan and seats him on the sofa. The boy feels like he could cry, not giving a damn about how much of a _brat_ he might come across, when Seungwoo starts making his way back to the bar.

Yohan kneels on the sofa, propping himself on the headrest. “Hyung, _please.”_

“You see, that’s the thing right there,” Seungwoo tuts, helping himself to more scotch, eyes lit up with amusement. “You say ‘please’, but that’s not what I hear. What I hear is a _demand_ to have things your way, to be spoiled and pleased. And you know what I think about that?”

Yohan shakes his head no, a little warily. Seungwoo’s grin grows even wider. He takes a whole swig of his whiskey before answering.

“I think you deserve it, actually. You're so precious that I think you deserve everything you ask of me,” he makes his way back and stops behind the sofa. The words make heat spread on his chest. Yohan lowers his head and avoids Seungwoo’s eyes with a petulant huff. “But tonight, I want to have you _my_ way. All I ask of you is patience. Do you think you can be patient for me? Can you promise to let me take care of you the way I want to?”

 _No._ He can’t and doesn’t want to be patient at all, and he’s never been in the business of making promises he can’t keep. What he _wants_ is to tackle Seungwoo to the floor, get him out of those pants and ride him until the man is drained and cries for him to stop.

The answer dies on the tip of his tongue when he meets Seungwoo’s gaze and finds it again, that same confusing look he had at the party. It sends his stomach into nervous acrobatics, and it’s hard to keep pretending he doesn’t notice.

He just wonders if Seungwoo himself _knows_ what he’s doing.

“Okay,” he agrees in a soft whisper.

Yohan lets himself be picked up and carried to the bedroom, where Seungwoo puts him down gently on the bed. His back arches as soon as the other man’s mouth is on him, wrapping hot and wet around his cock, one strong hand on his hips so he doesn’t thrust upwards. Seungwoo takes his sweet time, clearly having picked up a trick or two in his time with Yohan, hollowing out his cheeks around the head before going down slowly again.

With his free hand, Seungwoo materializes a small bottle of lube from who knows where, pops the cap open with his thumb and pours a generous amount of it on his hole. Yohan whines loud in the back of his throat when Seungwoo slips two of his long fingers in and thrusts, keeping pace with the slow rhythm of his mouth. The combined pressure quickly becomes too much for Yohan’s already overworked state.

Seungwoo notices. He pulls off Yohan and grabs at the base of his dick almost painfully with one hand. He rummages around with the other until he finds something, grip relaxing as Seungwoo handles whatever it is he was looking for. Then Yohan feels pressure, and he peeks up.

There is a black silicone ring neatly wrapped around the base of his cock.

“I figured you would need some help being patient,” Seungwoo slaps Yohan’s dick playfully, eliciting a surprised yelp from him.

“Take it off, _take it off!”_ Yohan writhes on the bed in protest, but Seungwoo isn’t listening anymore.

The man turns him on all fours and when he looks down behind him, Yohan sees a handful of small toys on the bed that he probably would have noticed had he been less desperate and more aware of his surroundings. He watches as a bullet capsule, not very thick or long, is picked up and soon pushed inside him. It starts vibrating, and then Seungwoo follows up with his tongue. It’s all such a quick succession of intense stimulation that Yohan’s arms give out and he face plants on the bed, held up only by Seungwoo’s arms supporting his legs, and moans loudly.

“Oh, what is this? What happened, Yohanie?” Seungwoo asks smugly in between licking Yohan’s rim, pushing the bullet back in with his tongue every time it threatens to slip out. “Do you have no words for me? Have I finally beaten your smart mouth?”

Honestly, Seungwoo _almost_ did. He pulls Yohan right back from the brink with his words, the challenge slicing cleanly through the heavy fog of lust in his brain.

Yohan chuckles, but it’s a breathless thing given his current predicament, when he looks Seungwoo straight in the eye to answer.

“Not a chance.”

He’s _not_ giving Seungwoo that satisfaction, and he has an inkling the older man knows exactly what he’s thinking, if the wicked smirk he gets in response is any indication.

“Guess I’ll have to try harder then.”

He then resumes his assault on Yohan’s senses with renewed vigor. The vibration intensifies and so does Seungwoo’s enthusiasm to eat him out. He spreads Yohan’s cheeks open with one hand while the other strokes him quickly, bringing him closer and closer to an orgasm that is gonna be ruined by the fucking ring, and _no._ Yohan can’t let that happen.

“Hyung, please, _please,_ I can’t with more of this, I really can’t. Haven’t I been patient enough? Haven’t I been _g-good?”_ He struggles to push that last word out because submitting like this is very much _not_ in his nature, but it seems like the only way to get what he wants right now. “I want you inside me so bad, hyung, it’s driving me insane. Don’t you want to fuck me?”

“Now _this_ is more like what I wanted to hear.”

Yohan breathes out a sigh of relief when his words finally seem to have an effect on Seungwoo. The older man lays him down on his back and pulls the capsule out by its cord, Yohan letting out a yelp when it passes his overstimulated rim. Next is the ring, which Seungwoo takes off but instructs Yohan not to touch himself. He then quickly takes his shirt off and kicks off his pants. Only now that Yohan really _looks_ does he realize the toll this game has been taking on the other man. His chest is flushed, his face is sweaty, and his cock comes out an angry red from straining against his pants for so long, shiny and wet from the amount of precum.

Yohan almost wants to cry of joy when Seungwoo finally slams himself in balls deep, without ceremony. Yohan arches his back, basking in the feeling of finally being filled and stretched like he wanted. Seungwoo takes advantage of it to slip his arms under him and hug him close. Laying most of his weight on top of Yohan, Seungwoo traps the boy in his arms as he starts fucking him in earnest.

Yohan gasps, at last speechless like Seungwoo intended. Each deep thrust seems to match his hammering heartbeat, the stretch against his prostate squeezing more precum out of him, making the slide of his neglected cock against Seungwoo’s abdomen wetter and even more pleasurable. He’s definitely not gonna last long.

“Yohanie,” Seungwoo moans his name, sounding almost delirious as well. He clearly waited more than himself could take. His mouth is everywhere on Yohan’s neck, jaw, face as he pounds him into the mattress with abandon. “How do you feel?"

Yohan doesn’t think he has it in him to make proper sentences anymore, but he tries his best to answer Seungwoo.

 _“Hyung, so good,”_ he whimpers loudly. “So fucking good, don't stop, please don't stop— _ah!”_

He never gets to finish that sentence, mind blanking out from the intensity of his orgasm. Yohan makes an even bigger mess of their chests and stomachs when he cums, Seungwoo effectively milking him for more than he thought he had as he continues to rail him relentlessly, chasing his own release.

“So good for me, Yohanie, _fuck,”_ Seungwoo growls on his neck, hilting himself one last time as he follows Yohan. The younger man mewls satisfied when he feels hot cum spilling inside of him. He’s utterly blissed out when Seungwoo collapses on top of him, kissing him lazy and sweaty.

They don’t move from that position for some time. It’s only when Seungwoo’s softened dick slips out of Yohan that the older man moves, goes to the suite’s bathroom to start cleaning up.

Alone in the bed with his thoughts, Yohan finally feels his mind clear off the weirdness and confusion he was feeling, like something that fell out of place has finally realigned within him. A cold, nervous feeling settles on the bottom of his stomach as he figures out what might be happening to him.

“I got a bath running for us,” Seungwoo comes out of the bathroom, slips his hands under Yohan and lifts him gently. “Let’s go.”

Too lost inside his mind, he doesn’t register anything about the bathroom like he normally would other than it’s big and pretty. Seungwoo places him sitting on the spacious bathtub, all pleasantly hot water and bubbles. Yohan stops him before he can join.

“Hyung, get my phone and take a picture of me, please?”

The effect of Seungwoo’s frown is ruined by the fond curve of eyes. “Now, Yohanie?”

“Now, hyung. I want to register this.”

Seungwoo complies without more resistance.

The older man always made Yohan feel expensive with his money, his gifts and their fancy outings, and he reveled in that feeling. But tonight, during and after the party, Seungwoo had shown him so much kindness, so much warmth and affection, that he felt something else.

Invaluable, instead of expensive. Cherished.

 _Loved_ , even.

“Here it is,” Seungwoo returns with his phone. Yohan casts his eyes downwards with a small smile and puts up victory signs with each hand. “There, here you go.”

The photo comes out cute. Handed his phone, he types a quick message to Hangyul as a caption.

**nº1 stan ❤ [02:07]** _[Image attached]_

 **nº1 stan ❤ [02:07]** hey guess who just got fucked in probably more ways than one :]

_As long as you know where you stand, you’ll be fine,_ Hangyul had told him.

Yohan isn’t so sure he knows anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ irl yohan & subin: PLEASE BEFRIEND EACH OTHER 🥺
> 
> as always, thank you for reading! please let me know what you think and consider leaving kudos if you liked <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait for this update, work really bowled me over after the last chapter :(
> 
> and a special apology to bee, who read some early versions of this one. i scrapped the angst there almost entirely, but she still had to suffer through it. sorry for hurting you, and happy birthday <3

The party ends up being incredibly fun in no small part thanks to Yohan, like many other things in Seungwoo’s life as of late.

He’s very reluctant to separate when he drives Yohan home Saturday afternoon, and even more so when they part in agreement, by Seungwoo’s own suggestion, to meet less often— or not at all, if necessary— until after Yohan’s finals. As disappointing as it is, it’s for the better. Seungwoo remembers well what it’s like to be a college student near exams and doesn’t want to get in the way. Not to mention, he has his own coming typhoon of work to contend with, and the best way he knows how to deal with it is jump headfirst.

Still, they part with kisses that don’t want to end and promise to keep texting and meet as soon as the dust settles, which leaves Seungwoo with that giddy feeling of having something to anticipate. Especially because after his finals, Yohan will be on summer break. The prospect of having even more of the younger man’s time to himself opens up a lot of interesting possibilities, his own schedule permitting.

“Hey, got a minute?”

Seungwoo levels a look at the open door of his office to find Wooseok already past the threshold. Not like him to wait to be invited in, anyway.

“Did you come just to pilfer my coffee?” Seungwoo asks with mock indignation, a fond smile on the corner of his mouth as Wooseok makes a detour towards his bar and helps himself to the espresso machine.

“Your imported blends are certainly a perk of being here, but no,” Wooseok says smoothly. Then, noticing Seungwoo isn’t paying attention to him, he lightly taps the papers he’s carrying, “I brought the documents you asked for. Do you want to review them together, or are you too busy?”

“No, we can do it now,” Seungwoo says, pushing his laptop away. He gets up from his desk to fetch coffee for himself and stretch his legs a little. “I wasn’t working.”

Wooseok raises his eyebrows at him, making himself comfortable on the couch. “I think this is the first time I ever heard you say this inside this office.”

“Do you want me to work more? I almost never have slow mornings, let me enjoy this one,” Seungwoo laughs.

“I thought investors would be all over you by now, all things considered.”

“Not on this fine Monday, my friend. Seungyoun is the man of the hour,” Seungwoo corrects with a smile. “Did you drop by his office yet? I think even his skin is glowing.”

“Makes sense,” Wooseok nods, smiling into his cup of coffee. “What _were_ you doing then? You seemed very focused.”

“Ah, well. I was looking up a gift for Yohan,” Seungwoo scratches the back of his head, suddenly a little embarrassed. “I want to give him something special for when he’s done with finals.”

Wooseok looks at him for a moment over the rim of his cup before putting it down again. He has a kind smile on his lips when he says, “that’s very considerate of you. I bet he’ll like it.”

“I hope so?” Seungwoo says, his eyebrows furrowing. “I think I missed the mark with my last one. I gave him a gift before taking him home Saturday, you know, as thanks for coming to the party and for being cool with everything, but I’m not sure it was a hit.”

And he’d been so sure Yohan would love it too. It was a Tiffany bracelet in silver, a small and elegant piece that matched well the minimalist style of clothing Yohan usually preferred when they dined out. The younger man had eyed it with interest before, so Seungwoo thought it would be bull’s eye, but Yohan’s reaction wasn’t what he expected. There was enthusiasm, sure, but it wasn’t as bright-eyed as it usually was.

If this means Seungwoo has to step up his game, though, so be it. He loves a challenge, and pleasing Yohan is always a great reward in itself.

“So you want to make sure this one is?” Wooseok guesses. Seungwoo nods in confirmation.

“I was thinking maybe a trip? He’ll have two months and something of summer break, and I could use a vacation. Haven’t taken time off in a while.”

He would like to hear Wooseok’s opinion on his idea, but the other man stares at him weirdly for longer than it’s comfortable, like he’s just seeing Seungwoo for the first time. It’s extremely unsettling, and Seungwoo feels an incomprehensible urge to backtrack.

“I mean, maybe it wouldn’t be very responsible to take weeks off when we’re—”

“No, I think it’s a great idea,” Wooseok interrupts him firmly, but his voice is soft when he says, “I’m happy to see you doing something for yourself, for a change. You haven’t taken vacation time in _years._ You deserve the rest, and I’m sure Yohan will love wherever you take him. I’ll talk to Seungyoun and we’ll handle things in your absence, just let us know when you want to go.”

Seungwoo smiles gratefully. “Thank you, Seok. Maybe I can run some destination ideas past you two?”

“Oh, I would love to help. Do you have a travel agent? I can connect you to an excellent one if you don’t,” Wooseok offers. Then, idly stirring what’s left of his coffee, he adds, “Jinhyuk says you two make a cute couple, by the way.”

Seungwoo blinks at the sudden statement apropos of nothing. He’s surprised at the implication too; Jinhyuk didn’t ask any questions about their relationship, so Seungwoo assumed it was because he knew. “Where did that come from?”

“He made a comment to me at home. Yohan made a very good impression on him. He thinks he suits you,” Wooseok explains. “After seeing you two together, I can’t help but agree.”

Now _that_ is an even more surprising statement, especially coming from one of the very few people aware of the exact nature of his relationship with Yohan.

“You do know we’re not _together_ in that sense, right?” Seungwoo checks, because as pleased as he is with his friend’s apparent approval of Yohan, he feels he has to.

“So you tell me, yes,” Wooseok smirks. “Now, I don’t mean to sound like Seungyoun, but forgive me if I doubt it just a _little_ after what we all saw Friday night.”

“That was kind of the point,” Seungwoo says. “I wanted Yohan to be at the party with me but also wanted to avoid complicated questions. He’s a friend, Seok, we’re not dating.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Seungwoo lets out an exasperated sigh. Of all people, he expected Wooseok would be the one to understand his motives the most. It makes disquiet settle unpleasantly in his gut. “Surely you agree with me that an early stage relationship is easier to explain to a bunch of nosy businesspeople than a sugar baby? And definitely more _polite_ than telling them to mind their own business?”

“I’m not arguing your reasons to behave one way or another, hyung. I’m just telling you how it came across to me,” Wooseok says plainly, “and it all seemed very genuine. Did you talk to Yohan about this?”

 _“He_ talked to me about this. Before the party, even,” Seungwoo tells Wooseok. “We’re usually discreet when we’re in public, so he was concerned about how we should present ourselves in front of people I know.”

“And playing up the couple act was his idea?” Wooseok raises an eyebrow at him.

“No. It was mine. I just wanted to enjoy the party with him and that seemed like an easy way to do it. That’s all there is to it,” Seungwoo shrugs.

Wooseok falls into thoughtful silence again before letting out a small chuckle. “If that was your intention, then it worked. A lot of our guests seemed to think you two are an item, my husband included.”

That prompts Seungwoo to ask his lingering question. “You didn’t tell Jinhyuk?”

Wooseok gives him a sharp look. “It’s not my business to tell.”

“Well, I appreciate the loyalty, but I don’t think telling your husband is some big indiscretion,” Seungwoo smiles. “Jinhyuk is family, and I kinda made it your business too, after all.”

Wooseok’s mouth twists with a held back laugh. “I think I’ll let him believe it a little longer. I don’t feel like explaining it.”

“See my point now?”

“I guess I do,” Wooseok concedes in a tone that says he’s ready to wrap up the subject. He picks up his papers again and makes a small gesture between him and Seungwoo. “Anyway, hyung, should we get back to the reason why I’m here?”

“Oh, yes, we should. Let me grab my computer.”

* * *

“Hey, you’re spacing out again.”

The voice comes paired with a gentle nudge on his arm. Yohan stares blankly at Hangyul for a moment before his brain finally connects the words with their meaning.

“Sorry,” he says with a deep sigh, scratching his face. He feels tired, and not just from studying. Without looking at Hangyul, he mumbles, “still a lot on my mind, I think.”

“Seungwoo,” Hangyul says. It’s not a guess. They’ve been through this; Yohan has retold the story with so much detail that at this point Hangyul likely knows what happened at the party as well as if he had been there himself.

“Yeah,” Yohan nods, then rubs his eyes. “Just— nevermind, let’s focus on this—”

“No,” Hangyul’s tone brooks no argument when he reaches out and closes the lid of Yohan’s laptop, then proceeds to clear a bit of the clutter of books and notes on their table. “We could use a break. Your brain is gonna short circuit soon.” 

“You worry too much. I’m fine.”

Yohan feels guilty for trying to dismiss Hangyul’s concerns as soon as the insincerity leaves his mouth. The truth is that he’s doing much more work than necessary to distract himself, so his mind won’t wander.

As expected, Hangyul sees right through it.

“You know avoiding it isn’t helping,” he says gently, reaching out. The hand lacing with his prompts Yohan to finally make eye contact. “Talk to me, Hanie. What is bothering you so much?”

 _“Everything_ about this situation is bothering me, Gyul,” Yohan laughs without humor. “Seungwoo’s mixed signals and how they’re making me feel bother me. After the way he acted at the party, I don’t know where we are between him wanting to be my friend and not wanting a real relationship, and I hate not knowing, and I hate how _stupid_ I feel wondering if my sugar daddy could like me enough or if it’s just wishful thinking on my part.”

Yohan doesn’t realize the mistake until the words are out and Hangyul is staring at him with eyes the size of saucers. He can hear the cogs on his friend’s brain turning at high velocity.

“Wishful thinking?” Hangyul repeats with a yell. “For what? Yohan, do you—”

Yohan squeezes his eyes shut.

“Do you _like_ Seungwoo?”

It makes Yohan want to laugh at how the question he’s been debating so fervently with himself sounds so childish when put out loud like this.

“Yeah, I really think I do.”

Yohan smiles when Hangyul whispers “oh my god!” under his breath, and then asks, “are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

Hangyul all but beams at him with pure excitement. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“I’m still working it out,” Yohan explains. The new territory is treacherous, but he can’t deny how his heart fills with something warm in spite of it. It’s unfamiliar, but not unpleasant.

And yet…

“But you said, _if_ he could like you enough,” Hangyul points out, his excited expression melting pitifully into a confused frown. “What’s the catch?”

Another deep sigh escapes Yohan. How does he even begin to explain this?

The couple thing, letting people think they were dating, that much Yohan understands. There’s a practical logic behind it that he can agree with. What he doesn’t understand is— well, it’s basically everything else that contradicts that logic.

Seungwoo’s unusual and unnecessary display of possessiveness in front of Subin and Sejun. The way dinner with Wooseok and Jinhyuk felt so intimate that it flustered Yohan at times, though of the older men only Wooseok seemed to pick up on his embarrassment. Seungwoo’s adoring looks at him for every impressed pair of raised eyebrows he earned from the guests. It was all already too big to ignore, but Yohan could _try_ to chalk it up to play pretend and leave it at that, had that been all.

It didn’t stop when they were alone, though. Seungwoo’s sincerity and care when Yohan opened up about his family. Gestures full of meaning he still can’t fully comprehend, loaded words echoing on his mind nonstop. Months of carefully established boundaries, all trampled over in one short night by this different side of Seungwoo that is so unapologetically romantic and free with his displays of affection.

“So here’s the thing, right? I’m convinced Seungwoo likes me on _some_ level. I’m aware this might sound delusional, but I just know he does,” Yohan explains, voice loaded with frustration from a week of walking in circles with his thoughts. “The way he acted felt too real to be just for show, and I don’t believe he’s the type of person who’d be capable of faking it just to fuck with me.”

“I don’t think you sound delusional at all,” Hangyul quickly interjects, nodding his agreement. “From what you told me of the party, I thought his behavior was way too sweet to be just platonic. He has to see you as more than just the friend he says you are.”

“That’s what I think too, but then… there’s the no romance thing. I just don’t know what to do with this,” Yohan says it in a quieter voice that makes Hangyul inch closer to him at the unusual display of vulnerability. “I don’t know what he wants from me anymore.”

“Alright, please forget Han Seungwoo for a minute,” Hangyul says firmly, placing his hands on Yohan’s shoulders and forcing his friend to look him in the eye. “What do _you_ want, Yohanie?”

That’s not hard to answer at all. Seungwoo had offered it himself.

 _“Everything,”_ Yohan answers without missing a beat.

He likes what he has with the older man right now, the strong friendship they developed over their mutual admiration for each other. Being with this Seungwoo is easy and fun; they keep up with each other intellectually, the sex is amazing and, sure enough, the lifestyle is a boon. Yohan _loves_ being treated like a king and that’s not about to change anytime soon.

But he also loved the way he felt with Seungwoo that night. How unabashedly happy the older man seemed simply by his company. How important and valued he felt every time Seungwoo treated him like an equal in front of someone important. And the way Seungwoo looked at him in this different way, with unbridled affection, like Yohan was the single most important and precious thing of his world.

He wants Seungwoo to stop holding back. He wants to feel that gaze directed at him again.

Yohan doesn’t know if it’s his tone, or the look in his eyes, or something else entirely that’s intrinsic to their friendship, but somehow, Hangyul understands him with just that one word.

“Holy shit. You really got it bad,” it comes out almost as a whisper. Hangyul drops his hands from Yohan’s shoulders and moves his chair a little so they’re seated side to side.

“Yeah,” Yohan says equally low, leaning his head on Hangyul’s shoulder. He grounds himself on his friend’s sturdy presence as the meaning of what he just admitted sinks in.

After a couple of minutes in comfortable silence, Hangyul carefully asks, “what are you gonna do now? Talk to him? It’s not really like you to sit idle when you want something.”

“I don’t know. Honestly, I’m not sure this is something I _can_ have,” Yohan sniffs. He feels Hangyul holding him tighter at the sound.

“Why not, Yohanie? Seungwoo told you he didn’t want a relationship _three months ago._ You changed a lot in that time, I refuse to believe he didn’t too.”

Yohan shakes his head sadly. “I know, but there’s a subtle difference between wanting a relationship and being willing to pursue one. Back when I asked him why he wanted a sugar baby, he didn’t even give me a straight answer. I don’t know his reasons for the no romance rule, and I don’t know if what he feels for me is strong enough of a reason to break it.”

Hangyul ponders that for a moment. “Then find out. Push back.”

“What?”

“Well, Seungwoo pushed the boundaries first, didn’t he?” Hangyul explains. “So I say you push back. I absolutely believe you have a shot, but if you’re unsure, test the waters. See what happens.”

“I don’t know if I can do it, Gyul. I’m too scared of fucking it up,” Yohan admits in a voice that’s definitely a little wobbly. “I don’t want to lose his support and most of all, I don’t want to lose _him._ I know there’s no easy way to go about this, but I wish there was.”

“You don’t have to decide everything now,” Hangyul reminds him kindly, playing with Yohan’s fingers. “Allow yourself to take the time to figure out what you want, and what risks you’re willing to take to get it. I’m sure the answer will come to you when your mind is clearer. I bet Seungwoo has some figuring out of his own to do too.”

Yohan finally feels himself start to relax somewhat after days of trying not to drown in his own thoughts. He rubs a hand over his face and offers the other boy a tired but genuine smile. “You’re right, as you always are. I will do that. Thanks for the advice.”

“You’re welcome. I’m sure whatever you do will be right and things will work out,” Hangyul smiles back at him. Before Yohan can answer, he finds himself in the strong arms of his best friend, wrapped in a tight hug.

“But if it goes wrong… just tell me if he hurts you and I’ll kick his ass.”

Yohan laughs sincerely for the first time in hours. Maybe it’s that he’s mentally exhausted and a little oversensitive, but the mental image of Hangyul squaring up against Seungwoo is way funnier to him than it should be.

“He’s pretty strong, you know,” Yohan smirks.

“So am I.”

“And taller than you.”  
  
“So what, you think I can't take him one on one? He's taller but he isn't two people, or is he?” Hangyul counters, brows furrowed menacingly.

“Oh, I wish, but my ass wouldn’t survive,” Yohan jokes. He can see Hangyul fighting the urge to laugh.

“I’m serious. He _will_ catch these hands if he hurts you.”

Yohan laughs heartily and leans more into the hug. He swears his eyes sting just a little when he quietly whispers “thank you” in Hangyul’s ear.

* * *

Everything is proceeding rather smoothly with the expansion plans for the Uniq, so things on the hospitality branch of their business are having a much welcome respite. Unfortunately, life goes on with its usual workload in their main dealings with entertainment.

The three C-suite executives are beyond tired when they wrap up a meeting on Wednesday morning. They had gathered with the main sponsor of an important upcoming sports tournament for the final renegotiations, and while it was fruitful, the victory felt sour. It was a demanding deal for all the Play M staff involved— Seungwoo, Wooseok and Seungyoun left with signed billion won contracts and higher levels of stress than a person should feel before 1 pm.

“Take the rest of the day off, Subin-ah,” Seungwoo tells his assistant when they arrive at the office afterwards. The boy had looked drained during the car ride back to the company, and while Seungwoo knows it isn’t solely from the meeting, he’s sure it’s compounding on his burden.

Subin looks at him with relief and uncertainty warring in his wide eyes. “Seungwoo hyung, are you sure?”

“I am. I won’t need you for anything else today, and whatever comes up can wait until tomorrow. Go home. Study if you have to, but above all, get some rest,” Seungwoo smiles kindly at him. The way the boy sags with exhausted gratitude tells him it’s the right decision.

“I’ll do that, hyung, thank you. But call me if there’s an emergency, okay?”

 _“Only_ if there’s an emergency. Rest assured you won’t hear from me otherwise. See you tomorrow.”

When he leaves Subin to gather his things and enters his office proper, he finds Seungyoun sprawled on his sofa with his tie undone and Wooseok standing with his hands clutching the back of an armchair with such strength that it’s safe to assume he is mentally choking someone to death.

“Anyone up for a drink before we eat? I know I need one,” Seungwoo offers them, making a beeline to his bar.

“I probably need two,” Seungyoun says weakly. “I swear, I will invest every resource of my department into securing another sponsor for the next tournament. I can’t take another year of these assholes.”

“Agreed,” Wooseok says fervently, taking the glass Seungwoo passes him and putting it to his lips immediately. It’s a testament to their state that Wooseok, usually a sweet drinks person when it comes to alcohol, accepts the glass of hard liquor and drinks it without protest. “Not an inch moved to meet us in the middle if we don’t practically beg.”

“Forget them. The contracts are signed and that’s what matters. I don’t want to _think_ about them for the remainder of today, at least,” Seungwoo sighs, then empties his glass in one go.

“Speaking of not doing things for the rest of today, that was very nice of you,” Seungyoun smiles approvingly at him, “giving the rest of the day off to Subin, I mean.”

Seungwoo raises an eyebrow at the strange compliment. “That sounds like I'm always a terrible boss. I slipped _one time.”_

“Hello? _When_ did I say you’re a terrible boss? I just thought it was nice,” Seungyoun defends himself. “I completely forgot it was exam season for college students. You were very thoughtful.”

“It’s no big deal,” Seungwoo says absentmindedly, searching on his phone for places to have lunch. He feels like trying something different. “Yohan’s finals are next week and he and Subin attend the same college, so I figured.”

He discovers there’s a new French place that opened three blocks away from their building. Seungwoo raises his eyebrows in surprise. How did he miss this? The ambience looks pretty cozy and it has good reviews too.

He’s so focused on his search that he misses the meaningful look Seungyoun and Wooseok exchange, and the way the latter shakes his head as if telling the former, _“your turn.”_

“Ah, Yohan. Such a shame I couldn’t talk to him much at the party,” Seungyoun laments dramatically. “Seok says he’s pretty interesting.”

Seungwoo raises his eyes from his phone to level a humorous glance at Seungyoun. “Yes, we all remember how preoccupied you were with our company’s, uh, _international affairs.”_

“Oh, yeah,” Seungyoun says dreamily, easily distracted by the memory. Then, with a shrug, “too bad that didn’t pan out, but it sure was nice.”

 _“Anyway,”_ Wooseok intervenes before Seungyoun can go into excruciatingly vivid detail like he’s prone to do, “yes, talking to Yohan was very interesting. He and hyung had dinner with Jinhyuk and I, and it was a very pleasant time. I wouldn’t mind having him around again.”

He says that looking straight at Seungwoo, a clear indication that he still isn’t over their previous conversation. Seungwoo looks at Seungyoun expecting a diversion, but no such aid comes his way. Quite the opposite, in fact.

“Sounds like a wonderful _double date,”_ Seungyoun comments with a gentle smile. “That’s nice. You love those, hyung.”

The strange feeling of déjà vu that Seungwoo couldn’t quite place since the party suddenly clicks at Seungyoun’s words. He didn’t see Seungwoo and Yohan together, busy as he was with his own beau, but of course his friend knows him well enough to guess correctly regardless. It _did_ feel like a double date, now that Seungwoo thinks in retrospect. And yes, he loves double dates.

Or at least used to love them, before he ruined things with his last partner. The memory makes him lose his appetite a little.

“It was just dinner. I don’t know what Wooseok told you,” he says with a reprimanding look at said man, who simply smiles pleasantly at him, “but my relationship with Yohan isn’t comparable to his _marriage._ It’s not remotely the same thing.”

“He never said that and I know it’s not, hyung, I just mean it’s nice you have someone to do these kinds of things with now, even if it isn’t serious,” Seungyoun amends. “If Seok doesn’t mind—”

“And I don’t,” Wooseok adds helpfully.

“—then I don’t see what’s the problem. You already go on dates with Yohan anyway, why not a double?” Seungyoun shrugs. “And that reminds me, how is he? You haven’t mentioned anything in a while.”

“Yohan is busy studying for his finals and helping his roommate prepare for them as well,” Seungwoo explains with a sigh. “I haven’t seen him since the party.”

If he’s perfectly honest, it’s starting to drive him a little crazy.

He got so used to the younger man’s constant presence in his life that not seeing him for almost two weeks feels wrong, and the fact that Yohan won’t be done with his finals until next Friday only amounts to his frustration. Sure, they still communicate, but their texts never become proper conversations and Yohan sounds so tired when he calls that Seungwoo feels too guilty to talk for long.

He often feels a strong urge to drop by Yohan’s place to check in on him, make sure he’s eating and resting properly, maybe get him to take a break and stay with him until he sleeps. And then he spends solid minutes talking himself out of it, reminding himself that this isn’t his relationship with Yohan. That their friendship lies in other things. And that the intrusion likely wouldn’t be appreciated.

But god damn, he _wants_ to do it. Even if he doesn’t understand why he feels so strongly about this.

His friends drop the subject after that and they do end up going to lunch at the cute bistrot Seungwoo found. The place is as nice as advertised, the food is also great and he makes a mental note to bring Yohan sometime.

And that would be all, but his brain seems to do a lot of things of its own accord when it comes to Yohan. The picture is sent before he realizes it.

**Seungwoo [13:19]** _[Image attached]  
_ **Seungwoo [13:19]** Delicious and super close to the office. We have to come together one day.

The reply comes hours later. Seungwoo is focused on his work, adding annotations to a document that needs his approval, so he spares the briefest glance at his phone when it lights up with the notification. Of course, when he realizes who it is, his concentration flies through the window. He’s almost embarrassed at how he fumbles to unlock his phone and read.

**Yohan [17:21]** that looks great!  
**Yohan [17:21]** better than my lunch hahaha  
**Yohan [17:21]** we should totally go!

Seungwoo frowns slightly at the comment.

**Seungwoo [17:22]** You’re not forgetting to eat properly, are you?  
**Seungwoo [17:23]** You need fuel to study.

**Yohan [17:24]** i am eating properly! i promise  
**Yohan [17:24]** what happened was hangyul wanted to try a recipe he saved on pinterest, but it didn’t work out  
**Yohan [17:25]** then we ordered takeout but it wasn’t as tasty as it looked :(

**Seungwoo [17:26]** Ah, that’s a shame.  
**Seungwoo [17:27]** I’ll cook something for you one of these days.

Again, one of those things he says to Yohan on impulse that he doesn’t know where they come from.

**Yohan [17:29]**!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Yohan [17:29]** you never told me you cooked! all this time i thought you were more of a eat out type of man

**Seungwoo [17:30]** You’d be surprised...

**Yohan [17:31]** owo now i’m intrigued. i’ll hold you to that!

**Seungwoo [17:31]** I can’t wait :)

That seems to be it for this conversation. Yohan isn’t typing anymore, so with no incoming messages, Seungwoo puts his phone down. It’s not a lot, but these short breaks to talk to the younger man always leave him feeling a little more invigorated than before. He stretches, feeling his back crack satisfyingly as he works out the kinks of sitting in the same position for too long.

He could definitely go for another coffee. Instead of turning to his machine like usual, Seungwoo decides to walk a little and grab something at the café across the street. He waits for his order at the counter, then grabs a seat at a table by the window.

His phone chimes with more messages from Yohan.

**Yohan [17:46]** me too  
**Yohan [17:46]** sorry i’ve been so absent hyung  
**Yohan [17:47]** i really miss you a lot  
**Yohan [17:48]** _[Image attached]_

Seungwoo has never been to Yohan’s apartment, but the younger man’s bed is already familiar to him from the many photos and videos he’s sent. He can tell that’s where he is even when the picture is closed up on Yohan’s face and neck. There’s nothing particularly suggestive about the setup, but Seungwoo still feels a heat of want when he takes a good look at Yohan’s neck, smooth and spotless. Free of any marks due to their time apart.

Even more striking, though, is Yohan’s expression. Seungwoo’s chest squeezes painfully with a strong desire to be close when he looks at the picture, and he could swear he sees this feeling reflected in the younger man’s eyes, hooded as they are by his hair falling softly over them.

**Seungwoo [17:50]** I miss you too, Yohanie.  
**Seungwoo [17:50]** I wish I could be there right now, but work won’t allow me this week.  
**Seungwoo [17:52]** And even if I could, I wouldn’t want to steal you away from your studies.

**Yohan [17:53]** i know, and i’m grateful for that  
**Yohan [17:54]** it’s okay tho. i’ll have good news when it’s over  
**Yohan [17:55]** and not just my grades ;) something really cool happened  
**Yohan [17:55]** but i want to tell you in person!!

Seungwoo smiles widely at his phone, warmth flooding his chest at the thought that Yohan would like to share an important moment with him just as much as he wanted back at the party.

**Seungwoo [17:55]** I’ll look forward to it then.

**Yohan [17:57]** and i’ll look forward to your cooking!

Seungwoo debates for a split second before sending his next message.

**Seungwoo [17:57]** It’s a date :)

He means it only half as a joke.

* * *

After opening up to Hangyul about his feelings, the next days find Yohan making a more active effort to talk to Seungwoo again instead of cutting their conversations short and sometimes taking a whole day to reply to his messages. Though he didn’t necessarily lie to the older man, avoiding him felt just as icky. His apology didn’t tell Seungwoo the whole story, but the words he followed them with were his most honest. Yohan was relieved to have them said back to him.

_I miss you too, Yohanie._

He uses that opportunity to try Hangyul’s advice. Every time they talk, he makes sure to let Seungwoo know that he’s missed, that he’s looking forward to spending time with him again (and not just for sex, though he _definitely_ also misses that.) Yohan knows this isn’t exactly “pushing the boundaries” as radically as Seungwoo had done, but he’s elated to see what small feelings he’s letting show being reciprocated.

And yet, it’s not enough to ease the doubt Yohan feels. His traitorous mind still can’t stop overanalyzing everything Seungwoo says, using his answers to sow more questions.

_How much do you miss me? Do you miss me as much as I miss you?_

He can’t carry on like this. Yohan’s fear of losing the man he longs for is still very real, but as he continues to contend with his doubts, he comes to the equally real realization that not doing anything also won’t get him anywhere. Hangyul is right— not moving when he wants something isn’t like him at all, and Yohan is fucking tired of second guessing.

He thinks he has an idea of what he would like to do next, but he’s gonna need a little hand from someone on the other side. Perhaps this isn't the kind of thing you do with someone you only talked to twice, but Yohan figures he has to start building trust if he intends to become as permanent as he wants to be.

The business card in his hand is as much of an open door as any.

So he dials the number and prays this doesn’t backfire on him as spectacularly as he knows it could.

A female voice picks up. “Kim Wooseok’s office, how can I help you?”

He should’ve expected to reach an assistant on Wooseok’s _work_ number, but Yohan still freezes for a second, scrambling to make up a reason to call on the spot.

“Uh, is Wooseok-ssi available now? It’s Kim Yohan. Wooseok-ssi made a generous donation to my scholarship and I would like to thank him.”

“One moment, please.”

The line goes mute for half a minute before someone else picks it up.

“That was a smart excuse, but it wasn’t necessary,” comes Wooseok’s voice from the other end of the line. Yohan can picture the smirk on the older man’s mouth when he hears the mirth in his tone. “I wouldn’t have given you my card without letting my assistant know to forward your call to me.”

Right. Yohan feels very dumb all of a sudden. His intended apologies for calling during business hours and making a nuisance of himself escape him completely. “I wasn’t expecting to use this card so soon, if ever. Honestly, I still don’t really understand why you gave it to me.”

He winces at his own word vomit, but there’s something about Wooseok’s voice that prompts sincerity out of Yohan. Which is good, because he’s gonna need as much of it as he can muster.

Wooseok laughs. “Out of etiquette more than anything. You were very gracious company when we dined together, and I appreciate that a lot. If felt only right to part on that note.”

That clears up little of Yohan’s confusion. He feels it's not the entire truth, but he doesn't push it. “Still, it was good foresight on your part, intentional or not.”

“That we’ll see when you tell me what you’re calling me for. I’m sure it’s not just to exchange pleasantries.”

Yohan sucks in a breath at the forwardness. “You’re right.”

“So, can I help you with something... or _someone?”_ Wooseok asks astutely.

“...Someone.”

The line goes silent for a few seconds before the other man chuckles. “To tell you the truth, Yohan-ah, I was hoping you’d call. I actually have something I wish to discuss with you as well, but I couldn’t think of a way to obtain your contact without raising suspicion.”

That catches Yohan by surprise. He means to ask what Wooseok wants to talk about, but instead what comes out is a chuckle and “wouldn’t it have been easier to just exchange our personal numbers then?”

Which Yohan hopes doesn’t come across as snarky as he thinks he sounds. To his credit, Wooseok seems to take it in stride. “I really like your honesty, Yohan-ah. Yes, it certainly would, but please understand my reservation about giving my personal number to someone I barely know. No offense.”

It’s not a dismissal and Wooseok sounds well amused, but Yohan feels his door of opportunity closing ever slightly at the mention of their lack of familiarity, the exact concern he had prior to the call.

“None taken. It makes sense.” Yohan says genially.

“Good. Now, I’m aware you’re busy studying for your exams, but do you think you could spare two hours to meet me for lunch?”

“Of course, hyung,” Yohan agrees immediately. “What did you wish to discuss?”

He thinks if there ever was a sound that could perfectly capture the feeling of being looked at with a raised eyebrow, it’d have to be Wooseok’s tone when he answers.

“Why, the same thing as you, I believe. I want to talk about Seungwoo hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you for reading! please consider commenting or leaving kudos if you liked it <3
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/futureriegan).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hands you another chonky chapter] happy (belated) new year! :3

Despite Wooseok’s initial reticence, he and Yohan do exchange their personal numbers. It’s to facilitate arranging their meeting, the executive explains. Yohan still considers it progress towards something friendlier.

He gets a message the next night with a time and a place.

  
  


**wooseok hyung [20:42]** _[Maps link]  
_ **wooseok hyung [20:42]** Does sunday 1pm work for you?

**yohan [20:45]** yes hyung

**wooseok hyung [20:46]** Good  
**wooseok hyung [20:46]** Ask about a reservation in my name when you arrive  
**wooseok hyung [20:47]** And dress comfortably  
**wooseok hyung [20:48]** It’s not a han seungwoo kind of place

The definition makes Yohan snort with laughter.

**yohan [20:49]** alright alright. see you there :)

Yohan has no earthly idea of what is so important about Seungwoo that Wooseok needs to tell him in person when his own request could’ve been resolved with their phone call, but he obliges nonetheless.

The place Wooseok chooses is exactly what it seemed like to Yohan when he looked it up— a smaller family-run business. As he enters, however, he realizes the narrow front conceals a rather big restaurant. The homely decor and delicious smells remind Yohan of his grandmother’s home, which he assumes is the intention. All the tables he can see are occupied, and he can’t spot Wooseok anywhere.

At the mention of the man’s name, a smiling waitress leads Yohan to a corridor he hadn’t noticed before, with private rooms well away from the noise of the main dining hall. She knocks twice on the third door and motions with her head for Yohan to enter.

He’s barely opened the door when a voice that doesn’t belong to Wooseok greets him enthusiastically.

“Ah, Yohan-ah! You’re here!”

Yohan is practically pulled into the room by Seungyoun, who hugs him and claps his back like one would with an old friend. Coming up behind him, Wooseok rolls his eyes at the display.

“Like he _said_ he would be,” he says as he elbows Seungyoun away from Yohan and steps forward to shake the younger man’s hand. “Hello, Yohan-ah, it’s good to see you again.”

“Likewise. And Seungyoun hyung, too,” Yohan smiles at Seungyoun sympathetically as the man gives Wooseok a wounded look. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Let’s say this is a joint-venture between Wooseok and me,” he says sourly, but the tone isn’t directed at Yohan. Seungyoun rubs his side and throws one last nasty look at Wooseok before returning Yohan’s smile. “Please, take a seat.”

Wooseok did tell him to dress comfortably, so it was expected they would do the same, but a proper look at the pair still has Yohan doing a double take. They’re in stark contrast to the rich businessmen personas from the party, but the change isn’t half bad. They somehow look even more attractive in plain clothes. Yohan can’t help but stare a little at the tattoos on display by Seungyoun’s tank top, or the sharp collaborne peeking from Wooseok’s oversized t-shirt.

It makes the yearning he’s becoming so familiar with flare in his chest again when he imagines how Seungwoo would look like in this scenario, where one could peek into their room and see only a group of friends talking, none the wiser about the difference in their ages and lifestyles.

The waitress, who slipped away unnoticed during Seungyoun’s antics, returns with a glass of water and a menu for Yohan.

“Are you hungry yet?” Wooseok asks, to which Yohan nods. “Feel free to order any extras you want. This is on us.”

“Thanks, hyungs.”

Seungyoun proceeds to order meats for them to barbecue and a hefty amount of other dishes while Yohan takes a quick look through the menu. Everything looks delicious, but he decides to try what Seungyoun is ordering before choosing anything else.

Once the waitress leaves again, the two men immediately turn their gazes to Yohan in comically synchronized fashion. Their smiles are amicable, but their piercing eyes tell him there will be no small talk.

Good. Yohan would much rather not beat around the bush either.

“So, Wooseok hyung. I was wondering what this was about from the moment you said you were hoping I would call. Are you finally gonna tell me the real reason why you gave me your card? Because I have some theories.”

The two men exchange a look of surprise that quickly shifts to… satisfaction? Seungyoun in particular seems entirely too pleased with something.

“Looks like you met your match, Seok,” he notes.

“Seems like it,” Wooseok leans more comfortably in his chair, mirroring Seungyoun’s expression. “You can save your theories, Yohan-ah. I’ll be honest with you. And I’ll start with an apology.”

Yohan blinks in confusion. “For what?”

“For putting you through this charade... instead of being more open,” Wooseok explains, gesturing vaguely around himself. “I already had an inkling of your feelings for Seungwoo hyung, you know— _yes,_ I had, or did you forget my husband and I sat through a long dinner with you two?” He adds with a little smirk, silencing Yohan’s wide-eyed attempt to interrupt. “Hyung’s feelings for you are very transparent too, but he can be… _difficult,_ to put it mildly. I wanted to confirm if my deduction was correct.”

“Seok was _very_ skeptical of you at first,” Seungyoun tells Yohan in an audible whisper that makes him giggle.

“There was no need _at all_ to tell him that, Seungyoun,” Wooseok says flatly with a reproachful side-eye that Seungyoun ignores. “But yes, Yohan-ah, even after seeing you two together, I still had doubts I needed to put to rest.”

 _Of course,_ Yohan thinks. “It’s okay, hyung, I figured that much. So the card was a test,” it’s not a question, but Wooseok nods yes regardless. “Did you get your confirmation?”

Wooseok’s smile is gentle, if only a little condescending. “You tell me. Would you have taken the gamble and called me if you didn't feel anything?”

Against his will, Yohan finds himself returning the smile. “Touché.”

“I hope you understand where I’m coming from with this. I know I have no right to play judge with you or your feelings, but you do have a _very_ unconventional relationship with one of my best friends,” Wooseok’s smile turns slightly pained as he gives Yohan an apologetic look. “Think of it as a failsafe, too. Approaching you directly about this could scare you away or cause problems between you two in case I was wrong, but I still needed to give you a sign to know you could talk to me in case I was right.”

“You could have spared me a lot of headache, hyung. Seriously, _a lot,”_ Yohan tells Wooseok playfully, causing the man to chuckle lightly. “But I understand.”

And he really does. The truth is that he’s little more than an acquaintance to these two men, who only know him from meeting him once and from Seungwoo’s biased opinion. Not to mention, Wooseok is right; his relationship with Seungwoo _is_ unconventional. This is them looking out for their best friend in their own complicated, meddlesome way. Yohan thinks he would be just as cautious if he were in their shoes— maybe even more, considering some veritable assholes Hangyul has dated in the past.

“What about you, Seungyoun hyung? Are you okay with me?” Yohan asks the other man, who’s been silently watching this back and forth with Wooseok like a tennis match. “We barely talked when we last met. You know even less about me than Wooseok hyung.”

“Me? Oh no, I never shared Seok’s skepticism. I was your fan from day zero,” the man throws him a contagious grin. “See, I’ve been trying to get hyung to date again for years. _I_ was the one who suggested the app, I helped him make his profile and I was there the first time you messaged him. I can tell you two things for sure: that man was smitten with you from the get go, and being with you does him a lot of good. He’s way brighter since he started seeing you. That’s more than enough to make me want to root for you.”

The words flatter and intrigue Yohan in almost equal measure, the latter narrowly beating the former. Only at the party Yohan started noticing things were different with Seungwoo, but if what Wooseok and Seungyoun are saying is true, then he must have overlooked a lot of signs in his effort to keep things platonic.

_Just how long has he been looking at me like that?_

“I had no idea Seungwoo hyung changed so much from how he was before,” Yohan says. “He doesn’t tell me much about it. Is he that different?”

Seungyoun’s lips become a thin line as soon as he hears the question. It’s Wooseok who answers, albeit hesitantly, choosing his words with great care.

“Yes— and no. He’s different from how he’s been in more recent years, but he wasn’t always like _that,_ mind. He became a workaholic around when the company started to really take off, and got worse when his last serious relationship ended. Seeing him now feels more like how he was before all that happened.”

“And you’re saying that’s because of me?” Yohan checks. Wooseok nods with a small smile. “But I don’t even do that much. It’s him who does a lot for me. I just try to show him a good time, help him relax a bit...”

“Don’t sell yourself short. You don’t do ‘just’ that,” Wooseok shakes his head. “You need to understand who Seungwoo hyung is, Yohan-ah. He’s the kind of person who _needs_ affection, even if right now he’s holding back from actively seeking it. He’s been alone and overworked for a long time. You can’t begin to imagine your positive effect on him.”

This is it. Yohan feels that hot and cold stir of excitement and dread boiling in his gut as he gets closer to what he really wants to know, once and for all.

“ _Why_ is he holding back? Why the mixed messages?”

Wooseok smiles wryly. “We don’t know for sure. That’s something he’s gonna have to work out and tell you himself.”

“But it’s this uncertainty that’s been driving me crazy!” Yohan groans. “If he has a strong reason to hold back, do I even have a shot?”

He’s startled when Seungyoun barks out an incredulous laugh.

“Do you think you don’t?” he asks, and Yohan’s heart does a somersault. “Seok, we should’ve intervened way sooner, _oh my god.”_

“Han Seungwoo really is a fool,” Wooseok laments with a vigorous shake of his head. “Yohan-ah, have you not figured out yet why _we_ wanted to meet with you today?”

Yohan blanks and shakes his head no. He thought it was because they wanted to assess the sincerity of his feelings or whatever, and with that out of the way, they would be pleased.

“We wanted to make sure— _after_ dispelling this one’s concerns,” Seungyoun says with a slanted look to Wooseok, “that hyung hasn’t botched _his_ chance with you. Tip you to the right direction before he does something stupid that could push you away and make him end up alone again.”

“He hasn’t done anything like that, though.” Yohan says. “Minus confusing me a lot, but that’s more push and pull, I guess. Why do you think he would?”

“Because he lies to our faces that he doesn’t have feelings for you when it’s obvious to us that he’s happiest with you,” Seungyoun heaves a deep sigh. Yohan stares at him with wide eyes.

“He’s been jaded after all these years, it’s true,” Wooseok explains. “That makes it easy for him to ignore what is crystal clear in front of him. So if you could…”

Wooseok is uncharacteristically flustered now. By the nervous look he shares with Seungyoun, they seem to have reached the crux of what they wanted to tell him.

Or rather, _ask_ him.

“If you really feel strongly for Seungwoo hyung, please wait for him a little. We’ll do all we can to help on our side. Please don’t give up on our friend.”

And that’s what does it for him. Yohan’s chest tightens, that spark he’s been carefully tending to and protecting from the cold wind of his uncertainties blazing into a flame, hot and bright and fierce. When he looks at Seungyoun and Wooseok with newfound determination, the pair anxiously expecting his answer, he doesn’t feel even a sliver of doubt anymore.

_He’s happiest with you._

“Don’t worry about it. I can wait for as long as it takes.”

Watching their faces morph into expressions of relief is like watching the fears he confided to Hangyul being purged by the fire within him.

“You suddenly sound very sure of yourself for someone who was, ahem, ‘going crazy with uncertainty’ just moments ago,” Seungyoun says, but it’s not a challenge. He’s smiling very widely at Yohan's words.

“And I have you two to thank for that,” Yohan nods, returning Seungyoun’s smile. “I own that I’m spoiled, but I’m not reckless. I don’t move without a plan and I know when to pick my battles. However,” he adds with more strength in his voice, “if what I want is within reach, and now I know for sure it _is,_ then I won’t let go until I get it, and I want Seungwoo hyung. It’s that simple.”

The two men stare at him, a little amused, a little impressed.

“That simple, huh?” Seungyoun repeats, laughing openly now. _“Damn,_ I like you, you greedy little bastard. Almost makes me wish I had found you first...” he adds wistfully.

“Don’t ever let Seungwoo hyung hear you say that, or he’s gonna feed you your own balls,” Wooseok warns, and they all burst out laughing.

They have to quickly recompose themselves when their waitress returns right at that moment, pushing in a cart with a portable grill, a sizable quantity of Seungyoun’s choice of meat and a variety of appetizers and side dishes.

“I’m joking, of course,” Seungyoun turns to Yohan again once she leaves, his voice still carrying the lilt of his laughter. “I always thought you and Seungwoo hyung were perfect for each other, even way back then. I’m happy he found someone like you.”

Still, Seungyoun’s joke does plant a seed on his mind. If he would be interested in someone _like_ Yohan… then he has an idea to think about.

He saves that thought for later. Right now, he’s too pleased with that comment to concern himself with much else.

“Thank you for saying that. And for all of today, actually,” he says, dividing a sincere look between the two men. “Your advice gave me a lot of resolve, but I was very happy to hear everything else too. I didn’t know you held such high opinions of me.”

“I didn’t lie when I told you I enjoyed your company,” Wooseok smiles kindly. “Seungwoo hyung could’ve found way worse than you on an app like that. I truly think you two getting together would be a good thing, and I hope we can become friends from now on, too.”

“You’re cool, Yohan-ah,” Seungyoun nods, laser focused on getting their barbecue going but smiling as well. “We’re not gonna let Seungwoo hyung mess this up. Tell us what you need help with, and we’ll see what we can do.”

A wide smile spreads on Yohan’s face. With the insight he now has on Seungwoo’s feelings, the favor he’s about to ask feels even more simple than it was when he called Wooseok.

It might take some work, but he’s gonna get his man.

* * *

It’s finally the homestretch.

Not that Seungwoo has a countdown going or anything. He’s actually very proud and satisfied with the amount of work he got done in the past weeks. Truly, time well spent.

Only two more days, though. Two more days, and Yohan will be done with his finals. Seungwoo is on a marathon to tie all loose ends until sweet Friday arrives, so he can free up as much of his schedule as he can for the younger man.

He stares longingly at the calendar on his desk where he _absolutely_ hasn’t been crossing off days until Friday like a teenager, his thoughts once again wandering to Yohan— as they seem to do more often than not lately. His gaze drifts to one of the drawers of his desk, where the gift he intends to give Yohan after his finals awaits. He can’t wait to see the younger man’s reaction.

Satisfied with his own plans, Seungwoo goes back to work with a small smile. His concentration is broken again, this time by the sudden rumble of his stomach. It echoes louder than it should in the otherwise silent office. One glance at his watch tells him it’s nearly nine.

Well, no wonder his body is protesting. Seungwoo was so engrossed in his work that he forgot to have dinner. He picks up his phone with the intention of ordering something, but he’s sidetracked by a message from Yohan arriving just then.

**Yohan [20:52]** how’s your night going, hyung?

 **Seungwoo [20:53]** Still busy, Yohanie. Long one again today.

 **Yohan [20:53]** and no dinner yet i bet!!!! >:(((

Seungwoo chuckles lightly. The hypocrisy of him nagging at Yohan to eat properly isn’t lost on him, and judging by the multiple exclamations and the angry emote, it isn’t lost on the younger either.

**Seungwoo [20:54]** Are my bad habits that predictable? :P

 **Yohan [20:55]** a little  
 **Yohan [20:55]** also your stomach making sound effects in stereo was a dead giveaway ngl

_Ha!_ Like Yohan heard him from across the city. Seungwoo snorts as he types his answer.

**Seungwoo [20:56]** Very funny, Yohanie.

 **Yohan [20:57]** i’m serious i literally heard you from outside your door

What.

**Yohan [20:57]** look up :3

_No way._

And yet, when he looks up from his phone, _there is Yohan._

Now, Seungwoo will admit to entertaining a number of fantasies involving Yohan and his office since becoming a sugar daddy. He’s only human, okay, and the younger just has this way of messing with his imagination that makes Seungwoo go a little feral, sometimes.

No amount of fantasizing prepares him for what he feels when he looks at the man crossing his office towards him in quick, wide steps, looking very much the opposite of each and every one of those scenarios. He’s dressed casually in comfortable sweatpants and a black t-shirt that falls just right on his frame, a welcome novelty considering Yohan is only either elegantly dressed up or in different states of undress around him. Combined with the large rounded glasses on his face, he looks incredibly squishy, and Seungwoo feels a very strong urge to hug him like a teddy bear for at least the next forty minutes.

Then the _smell_ hits him, and his stomach makes another embarrassing noise.

“Looks like I arrived at the right time,” Yohan grins, raising the two paper bags he’s carrying. They feature the label of Seungwoo’s favorite burger place and they look _stuffed,_ bless Yohan’s soul.

The thanks he wants to say never makes it past his lips, for a nagging feeling overtakes him halfway, and what comes out instead is a rather abrupt, “how did you get in the building?”

“Like everyone else does,” Yohan answers smoothly, handing Seungwoo the bags while he relieves himself of his backpack. The dodgy answer gives rise to a suspicion on Seungwoo’s mind.

“I’m serious, Yohanie. You should’ve told me you were coming. Of course I’m very happy to see you, but it was highly irregular of Subin to let you in without me knowing.”

Yohan grins smugly at him. “It wouldn’t be a surprise if you knew. And Subin doesn’t even know I’m here, so don’t even start.”

Seungwoo places the bags on his coffee table and turns a raised eyebrow at Yohan. “Okay. If not with Subin’s help, then how?”

“Does it matter, hyung? I came because I wanted to see you,” Yohan crosses his arms and lets out a little huff, and Seungwoo has to resist the smile that threatens to crack at how cute it is. “And I didn’t come to get in the way of your work or do anything _irregular—_ I mean, after this time without seeing you I wouldn’t mind if you bent me over your desk a little, but…”

“The point, Yohanie?” Alright, Seungwoo can’t hold back his smile anymore.

To his great surprise, Yohan looks at him with the cutest pout on his lips and wide, vulnerable eyes, the effect magnified by his glasses, and this— this is definitely _new._ And dangerous for his health, if the way his chest constricts at the sight is any indication.

“I came to make sure you were eating properly and to keep you company. You’re my friend, aren’t you?”

“Of course, Yohanie,” Seungwoo hurries to answer.

“Then let me look after you,” Yohan says simply, “like _friends_ do.”

There’s something about the way Yohan says that word that bothers Seungwoo. Or rather, it sounds like _Yohan_ is bothered? Or maybe he’s just stressing it to drive his point across, and Seungwoo is imagining things.

He doesn’t have much time to ponder further, for before he knows, Yohan steps forward and pulls him into his strong arms, nuzzling his neck and breathing in deep. Circling his arms around the younger man and hugging him tight comes to Seungwoo almost as an instinctive response.

“I really missed you, hyung,” comes the muffled admission from Yohan.

And that, right there, is the coup de grâce to Seungwoo’s objections.

He pulls away just enough for them to face each other, then closes the distance again to capture Yohan’s mouth in a kiss. There’s no urgency to explore and ravish; their lips move slowly and sweetly, basking in the warmth of familiarity instead of the heat of desire. When they come apart, they’re flushed and smiling.

“I missed you too,” Seungwoo whispers. “You have no idea.”

“Oh, I think I have,” Yohan giggles delighted, making Seungwoo’s smile grow even wider. He always treasures these rare moments when Yohan is starry eyed and a little flustered, a cute shade of pink he wishes he could see more often coloring the tips of his ears. “Let’s eat?”

Seungwoo nods and lets himself be tugged by the hand until they’re sitting side to side on his sofa. He watches as Yohan immediately gets to unpacking their food, neatly setting everything on the coffee table.

“I picked your favorites, all large sized,” Yohan tells him, looking pretty proud of himself. “Figured you could use the energy boost.”

“How very considerate,” Seungwoo smiles.

“That’s me. Now eat before you pass out. Go on.”

Seungwoo doesn’t have to be told twice. He _really_ is starving.

There is a lot to catch up on, but it can wait. They eat mostly in companionable silence, their only noises being appreciative hums and a few words of praise for their food. Seungwoo keeps stealing glances at Yohan while he eats, smiling fondly at the other man every time their eyes meet.

“By the way, you do have a very cool office, hyung,” Yohan comments later, after they’re done eating and their trash is neatly bagged for disposal. The younger man plops down comfortably on the couch and takes a good look around, scanning his surroundings with admiring eyes. “I knew your office had to be as tasteful as your house, but _wow._ Is this why you like staying here so much?”

“It helps when I have a lot to do,” Seungwoo smiles briefly, bracing himself for the unpleasant task of sending Yohan home and getting back to work. “Speaking of which, Yohanie, I _still_ have a lot to do. You know…” he scratches behind his head sheepishly, “I _might_ have overworked myself into a corner during our break.”

“It’s okay, hyung. I really meant it when I said I wouldn’t get in your way,” Yohan says promptly, then unzips his backpack and starts pulling out his laptop and some books.

Seungwoo watches with his mouth agape.

“What— _what_ are you doing?”

Yohan pauses mid-motion to look at him flatly, like the answer is obvious. “Keeping you company. Unless you really want me to leave? I won’t impose if you do.”

Seungwoo’s brain to mouth filter must’ve packed its bags and left. He answers before he knows it, hears his own words like they’re passing from someone else’s lips. “No, of course not! Stay as much as you want, Yohanie. I—” 

Yohan beams at him before he can even finish the sentence. “Thank you, hyung! I won’t bother you, I promise. Except if you _want_ me to,” he winks, pushing open the lid of his laptop.

Seungwoo gives a weak nod of assent and makes his way back to his desk slowly, without ever taking his eyes off Yohan, who already has his books open around him and is typing away on his laptop, completely absorbed by his own work in a matter of seconds, like Seungwoo isn’t there.

_What the hell just happened?_

He doesn’t know how, but Yohan managed to quell his attempts to object to his presence in his office not once, but twice, all in the span of less than an hour. And not for the reasons Seungwoo expected either.

He is fairly accustomed to Yohan wielding words and seduction like weapons whenever he wants something. Not _immune,_ mind; he still finds himself giving in without realizing just as much as he does so willingly. But accustomed, yes. It’s a game of give and take that Seungwoo is always all too happy to play, for the power he’s given Yohan over him is synonymous with fun and pleasure more often than not.

Tonight is a case of _not_ rather than _often,_ but Seungwoo definitely isn’t complaining. Making him take a break, have a filling dinner and enjoy his presence has got to be the most wholesome way Yohan has ever exercised this power. It’s different from what Seungwoo is used to, but he could learn.

_What I want is for my time with you to be worthwhile, no matter how we spend it. Companionship is what I expect from you, if I had to pick one word to encompass it all._

He chuckles softly when he remembers his own words. Why, isn’t this exactly what he asked from Yohan when they struck their deal? Granted, there are better ways to spend their time together than holed up in his office, but isn’t it worthwhile all the same when Yohan is making the effort to be there for him?

With affection and gratitude swelling in his chest, Seungwoo spares one last look in Yohan’s direction, smiling when he sees him pensively tapping the capped tip of his pen to his lips, looking adorable as ever. The smile is still plastered to his face when he turns his full attention back to his own work. If at any time Yohan glances at him and catches it, he doesn’t comment.

True to his word, Yohan doesn’t try to distract Seungwoo from his work, busying himself with his own. The office is big enough for them to share the space without being disruptive to each other, and they work in peaceful silence. Yohan makes only one quiet interruption to slide a cup of coffee towards him with a smile. Concentrated as he was, Seungwoo hadn’t even noticed him making it, but he accepts it eagerly. It’s a welcome pick me up.

This arrangement is not bad, Seungwoo thinks privately as he sips his coffee, watching Yohan retake his place on the sofa.

_Not bad at all._

* * *

Yohan’s plan of visiting Seungwoo has only one tiny flaw: he _is_ still in his finals week, meaning his sleep schedule isn’t as accommodating as it usually is when they spend the night together. Which he realizes may fly in the face of the point he’s trying to make with this gesture, but he figures it shouldn’t undermine it too much. On the contrary: with some luck, it might even strengthen it. It’s not like Seungwoo should be here at this hour either.

Still, one has to recognize the stamina— or perhaps raw stubbornness?— of the older man when it comes to his work. He returns to his desk precisely at 9:30, and Yohan thinks nobody has any business being this energetic about getting back to work at this hour after having already worked for a whole day. If Seungwoo feels even slightly tired, he doesn’t show.

Yohan, on the other hand, has to suppress yawns and blink sleep away from his eyes more than a few times. He brews some coffee for Seungwoo and himself to help shake it off, but it’s not much use. The kick barely lasts half an hour and the caffeine crash comes with a vengeance soon after.

Awake, damn it, he needs to stay _awake._

It’s hard, though. His eyelids grow ever heavier under the low lights filtering through the windows, and he feels himself being softly lulled to sleep by the low rumble of the office moving…

_What?_

He blinks his eyes open, confused, to find himself in the passenger seat of Seungwoo’s car. The AC is set to a comfortable temperature, the radio playing at a low volume. The city lights source most of the lighting inside the car, but in his drowsy state Yohan barely makes anything more than bright and blurry colors out of the landscape.

“Where are we going?” he yawns.

Seungwoo takes his eyes off the road very briefly to slide him a rather smug smile that tells Yohan everything he needs to know about how he must’ve been _carried_ to the car.

“Home,” is the very simple answer.

Rubbing the cottony feeling of sleep off his eyes, Yohan starts making out some familiar reference points. He realizes, delighted, that ‘home’ doesn’t mean Seungwoo is giving him a ride to his apartment. A glance at the console clock tells him it’s close to midnight. It’s late, but he’s pleased that at least they didn’t stay that much longer at the office.

“You can go back to sleep, Yohanie. I’ll wake you when we get there.”

“Mm-hm.” Grinning to himself, Yohan turns his gaze to the window.

He doesn’t fall asleep again, but the rest of the ride is quiet. Usually their drives are filled with chatter and flirting, but this time Yohan doesn’t think they need it. When he last saw Seungwoo, Yohan spent a lot of the time nervous and flustered for no apparent reason. Now that he knows what the reason was and his hesitance is no more, he finds a distinct sense of peace in simply being around him. The silence isn’t unpleasant at all, and feels actually quite intimate.

If the self-satisfied expression on the older man’s face is anything to go by, then he must feel the same sort of contentment Yohan himself is experiencing right now. Seungwoo likely doesn’t realize the implication of what he just said, and perhaps Yohan is being presumptuous about its meaning because of what he now knows, but he chooses to let himself relish in the warmth of that word instead of overthinking it.

Later, when they arrive, Yohan thinks he’s not being presumptuous at all.

There’s no arguing with the feeling of coming _home_ when he comes into Seungwoo’s apartment for the first time in almost three weeks, after months of being there so frequently. Smart lights bring the space to life as soon as they set foot in it and Seungwoo dials it back to the dimmer setting they prefer. Yohan swiftly crosses the open living room, standing in front of the two story windows. Damn, he missed this view.

Quietly, Seungwoo presses behind him, his arms wrapping around Yohan’s middle and his lips finding Yohan’s neck first thing.

“Shower with me?”

Yohan showered right before leaving for the office, so he doesn’t need another one so soon, but Seungwoo doesn’t need to know that.

Like everything else in his house, Seungwoo’s suite bathroom is big, elegant and modern. Even the expected appliances have their own twists. The toilet and bidet are concealed from the rest of the space by a beautiful partition; beside it sits a wide counter with two sinks and matching mirrors. The walk-in shower is so spacious that it could comfortably fit three people, with horizontal jets on the walls too. Opposite to it there’s a large tub with different streams and bubble options. Then, of course, there is the scale of the room alone, more akin to a miniature bath house than a bathroom, enough to accommodate everything without ever feeling crowded.

Yohan very much feels like letting himself doze off in the tub in Seungwoo’s arms, but he is instead led by the hand to the shower and placed under a steady jet of tepid water, perfect for the hot season. Seungwoo joins him right after, leaving a quick kiss below his nape before moving to grab the shampoo. When he inches closer, Yohan feels an unmistakable hardness poking his ass.

He turns slightly to Seungwoo with a smirk. “Aren’t you tired?”

“Not at all,” Seungwoo hums, lathering Yohan’s hair and massaging his scalp with gentle fingers. Yohan’s eyelids start to droop again, and he lets Seungwoo do most of the work.

It’s all very relaxing, minus for the insistent pressure of Seungwoo’s cock against his ass. Yohan shifts forward a little to make room.

“Sorry,” Seungwoo murmurs, misreading his movement. “It will go down soon.”

“It’s okay, hyung. I don’t mind.”

Reaching behind him in the gap between them, Yohan’s hand wraps Seungwoo’s cock and gives it a tentative jerk. It’s a bit awkward from this position, but he thinks he can still stroke in the angle Seungwoo likes if he twists his wrist a little. He grins when the older man groans into his neck. Seungwoo drops the sponge he had been using on Yohan, one of his hands grabbing Yohan’s chin to tilt his face for a kiss, the other running free on the younger man’s body.

It doesn’t take long for Yohan to get hard from Seungwoo’s attentions, and the older man starts jerking him with his free hand as soon as he notices, his other arm hugging Yohan’s torso to better support his weight. The water sends shivers down Yohan’s spine as the air around them becomes hotter and their kisses more desperate.

While he didn’t go to Seungwoo’s office with the intention of having sex there, Yohan _did_ prepare for the possibility, and he has half a mind of telling Seungwoo that so his work doesn’t go to waste, but it’s hard to make up anything more elaborate than a broken moan with sleep and arousal teaming up to make him dizzy and stupid.

“Not gonna last long, Yohanie,” Seungwoo pants, and he sounds embarrassed.

“Let me help.”

Getting on his knees is a relief, considering how much he’s had to lean on Seungwoo to keep standing. Distantly, he thinks the water cascading down makes Seungwoo’s cock look like a melting popsicle. With a low chuckle at his own silly thought, he finally takes Seungwoo in his mouth. 

For a moment he doesn’t move, swooning at the sensation of having his mouth so full that he can’t speak, delighting in the taste of clean skin with the slightest tinge of salt from what little precum the water hasn’t washed away. He holds onto Seungwoo’s thighs and feels him tremble, something that always gives Yohan a silent rush of power.

Using the man’s thighs as a sort of handlebar, he works his jaw to take as much of Seungwoo as he can until his gag reflex starts to protest, pulls back with an obscene slurp at his own mess and repeats, drinking on every reaction he pulls out of the older man while drawing out his orgasm as much as possible.

“Fuck,” Seungwoo curses under his breah when Yohan looks up at him with watery eyes and shiny lips. His own eyes look wild with its pupils blown out, and they’re pleading when he looks down on Yohan, a silent request for permission to do _exactly_ what Yohan wants him to do.

Smiling as best as he can around a mouthful of dick, Yohan relaxes his jaw and nods.

Holding his head in place, Seungwoo cards a hand through Yohan’s wet hair and sighs as he finally lets go of his restraint. He snaps his hips in quick, shallow thrusts that don’t hit Yohan’s throat, desperately seeking release. Contented, Yohan just sits there on his knees and takes it, jerking himself in the same frantic pace of the facefucking he’s getting.

In no time, Seungwoo pulls his head closer and cums in unusually long spurts; Yohan follows as soon as he tastes it. With Seungwoo's cock pressing against his throat and his mind blanking from his own orgasm, it's a real work to swallow everything, but he manages. Seungwoo hisses when Yohan bobs on his oversensitive dick a few more times, and he pulls away with a wet pop and a mischievous smile.

“You were _really_ pent up,” he comments, looking up at the older man with what no doubt must be a dazed expression. His voice sounds a little hoarse. “When was the last time you jerked off?”

Seungwoo mutters something that sounds suspiciously like _last week._ “Didn’t have much time anyway,” he adds louder. “Come here, let me take care of you, too.”

“No need,” Yohan says dreamily. “Already took care of myself.” And licks his fingers for good measure.

Seungwoo whimpers and pulls him up to a searing kiss, chasing their taste in the younger man’s mouth.

“You little menace,” he chides playfully. “Don’t get me off without letting me return the favor.”

“I got off just fine,” Yohan smirks. “I like it best when you’re rough with me, anyway,” he shrugs.

“I know. But you shouldn’t do all the work.”

“I think you worked more than enough while we were apart,” Yohan counters.

Seungwoo grins. “How I missed that smart mouth of yours.”

“Among _other_ qualities of it, I’m sure.”

“Menace,” Seungwoo repeats with a laugh, leaning in for another kiss.

They finish their shower and get ready for bed quietly, letting the low hum of the air conditioner fill the silence. Wearing only thin pajama shorts, Yohan slips under the sheet and lets out a pleased sigh as he sinks into the soft mattress, happy to finally be back in Seungwoo’s bed.

 _Their bed,_ Yohan allows himself to think giddily as Seungwoo lays beside him and pulls him close for a good night kiss.

“Not tired at all, huh?” Yohan laughs low to himself when Seungwoo falls asleep first. “Liar.”

Entirely at peace to be in his favorite place in the world, Yohan shifts further into Seungwoo’s embrace and lets sleep claim him.

* * *

Like clockwork, Seungwoo’s body wakes him before 5 am, but he feels well rested in spite of the early hour. A quick glance to his side shows him who he has to thank for it.

Yohan is lying on his stomach and sound asleep, bunny teeth showing as he snores softly. He looks as beautiful as ever, the diffuse light from the lamp casting a golden glow over the expanse of his naked back. Seungwoo thinks of all the times Yohan had looked as if he was cut out of a dream and contemplates that this, right now, feels like stepping into one instead. Then he remembers Yohan would probably call him a sap for that and lets out a small chuckle.

Again, Seungwoo experiences that heavy feeling like his whole chest is being squeezed, but it doesn’t let up. Curiously, it doesn’t make him nervous this time.

Yohan came to visit him before their scheduled date. Look after him, he had said, and Seungwoo thinks he has a pretty good grasp on what may have moved him to do so, too.

If he’s being honest with himself— and he is, for seldom is Seungwoo as honest with himself as he is in those quiet hours before dawnbreak— he’s had thoughts likely similar to the younger man’s ever since telling Wooseok about wanting to take vacation time with Yohan.

These weeks without him were the first time in months that Seungwoo found himself drowned in work with no reprieve, no escape into the night to a warm body and a sweet smile. It was a vicious cycle of his own making, a bad habit he swore off multiple times before but tended to fall back on, and a stern reminder of how _tired_ he is of all this, why he even sought out an arrangement like this in the first place.

He looks affectionately at Yohan’s sleeping form. The younger man had broken him from the cycle this time. The weight of the gesture fills him with gratitude and intensifies the pressure on his chest. The funny thing is, he doesn’t feel suffocated by that feeling; he is rather _compelled_ instead.

Set on spending some of the energy building within him, he decides to repay Yohan’s kindness. He had wanted to do this in a less hurried occasion, but he figures a perfect morning is the best way to wrap up the perfect night they had.

He tip-toes away from the bed silently to make a call without disturbing Yohan, then throws on a shirt and returns to the bed.

“Yohanie,” he whispers, trying to wake the younger man gently.

There’s no response.

“Yohanie,” he insists with a bit of a whine, nuzzling Yohan’s neck.

“Hyung?” Yohan stirs, his voice thick with sleep. “What time is it?”

“5:15,” Seungwoo informs him merrily. Yohan groans and burrows under the pillow.

“I only have to be at the campus at 7:30. Let me sleep some more.”

“Nope,” Seungwoo snatches the pillow away from him, earning himself a very cute attempt of a glare and a pout. “Get up and meet me at the terrace in fifteen minutes.”

_“Hyung…”_

“No hyung-ing me. Terrace in fifteen or I’ll come back here and drag you.”

He gives Yohan’s ass a slap for encouragement and skips out of the room. He makes a quick detour to the kitchen to whip up two shots of lungo, then climbs to the terrace with the cups.

The early morning air is pleasantly cool, with no trace of the hot day ahead. It's the perfect time to appreciate the fresh scent in the air that preludes the coming of summer.

Yohan appears before his allotted fifteen minutes, dressed in only his t-shirt and pajama shorts, squinty eyed and shuffling his feet, but definitely awake. He accepts the coffee with a mumbled ‘thank you’ and smells it.

“Nicaragua?”

“I swear, _how_ are you and Wooseok so good at this?” Seungwoo complains. Yohan smirks and stirs his coffee, then takes a sip.

“So what are we doing up here at ass o’clock in the morning?” Yohan asks with some grumpiness cutting through his voice. It’s Seungwoo’s turn to smirk.

“Well, look around you. What do you think we’re doing?”

He can pinpoint the moment Yohan realizes.

They’re looking at Seoul’s skyline from a privileged vantage point as the sun rises, slow and steady, painting the sky with its invigorating palette of blue and orange and the loveliest hints of soft pink and lavender, waking this side of the world from its slumber.

“I never saw Seoul like this before,” Yohan says in a small voice full of wonder, his eyes twinkling with fascination. “It’s so easy to forget how alive cities truly are sometimes. This is beautiful.”

“I’m happy you think so,” Seungwoo says. “I know you’re not much of a morning person, but I wanted to share this view with you at least once.”

Yohan turns and kisses him with the most radiant smile that makes the corners of his eyes crinkle adorably that Seungwoo can’t help but mirror. It’s more a clumsy press of mouths than anything because they’re both smiling so much, but they don’t mind.

“I love this, hyung. Thank you for showing me.”

The pressure in his chest is so warm and intense and tingling that Seungwoo thinks he could probably float away like a balloon if Yohan wasn’t holding him.

“Stay here,” Seungwoo instructs him when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he leaves Yohan alone with the view to go meet the delivery boy. A couple of minutes later he’s back with two packages from a bakery, as well as some more items from the kitchen.

“Now wait just a second, I think this is familiar,” Yohan says playfully as Seungwoo sets the table with their breakfast.

“I admit your idea inspired me,” Seungwoo nods for Yohan to take a seat, and he does. “Speaking of which…”

He takes his own seat and breathes in deep, but doesn’t say anything for a while. Yohan looks at him expectantly.

“Thank you for yesterday,” Seungwoo says finally. “This three week break… really enabled me to fall back into some old bad habits I’m trying to leave behind… reminded me of the person I don’t want to be anymore. And that I need to do better. You coming by and sticking around helped me a lot.”

Yohan looks at him with a thoughtful expression for a long moment before reaching out for his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I can’t say I know who you’re trying to change from, but whoever that is, I don’t know him,” he says. “I know Seungwoo hyung who always meets me in the middle when I adjust my schedule for him, who wraps up work earlier to take me out to dinner, who still has me over when work goes until late and he’s too tired to fuck me, let alone go out.” They both laugh at that, and Yohan smiles warmly at him. “These last weeks don’t mean you haven’t changed, it just means old habits die hard. It’s okay. You’re doing fine.”

Seungwoo feels his throat clog with words unsaid.

He doesn’t tell Yohan about the many times before when he lost his balance and let work consume him completely, and how he became a cold and neglectful person who was willing to sacrifice his health and his personal life for his company.

He doesn’t tell Yohan the things he almost lost and the things he did lose because of that behavior. How it almost cost him his friendship with Seungyoun and Wooseok, had the two men not been adamant about staying in his life by force if necessary.

And how it ultimately cost him his engagement to the man he had loved since college.

But when Yohan’s lips stretch into his full toothy smile that Seungwoo missed so much, the feeling on his chest breaks out like a dam and radiates everywhere to his body, and he can’t resist leaning forward to steal a quick peck before Yohan busies himself with the pastries laid in front of them.

He no doubt still has a long way to go, but if he gets to be on the receiving end of that smile, if Yohan can look at him and see him for the person he’s trying to become… then he must be doing something right.

“Thank you, Yohanie,” Seungwoo scrapes out when he finds his words again. His voice feels thick as it passes his throat. “I’ll keep trying my best, then.”

Yohan grins. “Does that mean no more crazy breaks between us?”

“No more crazy breaks,” Seungwoo laughs. “I promise. I'll balance things better when we get this busy again.”

“That’s good,” Yohan hums nonchalantly, spreading jam on a croissant. “Because I’m about to get kinda busy this summer with some work.”

“Oh, really?” Seungwoo perks up.

“Yeah!” Yohan nods with excitement. “I accepted a tutoring position, and I’m also gonna help my supervisor with a summer class he’s preparing, as an unofficial TA of sorts,” he announces proudly. “That was the news I wanted to tell you in person.”

“That’s amazing, Yohanie, congratulations!” Seungwoo says, and he truly means it. “That's very impressive.”

“Thank you, hyung!” Yohan practically preens under Seungwoo’s compliments. “Like I said, the TA position isn't official, so the pay isn't great, but hey, I have _you,”_ he winks. “At least for college, I mean. It's not like I'm gonna be your sugar baby forever. And with my research grant showing no signs of coming back anytime soon, this is gonna be a great experience to have on my resumé for the future.”

The words are innocent enough, but Seungwoo feels them like a punch to the gut.

“You’re right about that,” he says, relieved to hear he sounds as cheerful as he intends to. “It’s always good to get a headstart on those things.”

He listens, infected by Yohan's enthusiasm as the boy chatters away excitedly about the material he’s been preparing for the tutoring in his spare time and the plans he’s making with his teacher, but his previous words don’t leave Seungwoo's mind for hours afterwards.

 _Of course_ Yohan won’t be his sugar baby forever. He knows this to be true, has always known this to be true. The younger man is ambitious in his pursuits and very driven in his love for academia. There is no doubt in Seungwoo’s mind that success awaits Yohan; he can clearly picture him as an esteemed researcher and professor who will teach in the top universities of the world.

Seungwoo never _really_ thought about where and how they would fit in each other’s futures after their deal was over. He always had this vague idea that cultivating their friendship would be enough.

Now that he’s started thinking about it, however, he can’t stop. And the more he thinks, the more certain he becomes that just friendship may _not_ be enough.

He thinks back on their time together, every kiss and touch, the conversations and the silences. He thinks of the many occasions he wished their time together wouldn’t end; the fancy dates where they had so much fun together and the quiet nights at home, and how much more like _home_ his house feels when Yohan is there with him. He thinks of last night and today’s morning, waking up together and bringing Yohan to the terrace to share the sunrise, and wishes this could be every day.

It’s when the realization dawns on Seungwoo that they click so easily, that Yohan fits so perfectly with him, fills every gap and crevice in him with so much passion that he forgot he knew how to feel, that he no longer can picture a future without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are loved and appreciated <3
> 
> come be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/futureriegan)!


End file.
